Harry Potter: Probuzení
by ReaperHP
Summary: Děj se odehrává po smrti Siriuse. Harry se stává hlavou rodu Blacků a to mu změní celý život. Získává velkou moc a majetek, ale zaplete se s mocnou magii a ta ho změní. Proto je dočasně nucen opustit Anglii. Setkáme se zde se spoustou postav a to jak se starými známými, tak i s novými hrdiny.
1. Chapter 1

Všude byla tma. Byla tak hustá a nemohl jí uniknout. Pronásledovala ho na každém kroku a pomalu se ho zmocňovala panika a děs. Zničehonic uviděl světlo a bez přemýšlení za ním vyrazil s pocitem naděje, ale už když se přibližoval, tak cítil, že tohle mu na klidu nepřidá.

Uviděl muže propadajícího skrz podivný kamenný oblouk. Jediný, na co v tu chvíli myslel, bylo: „Odkud já ho znám?" Padal tak pomalu, že by ho snad i zachytil, kdyby chtěl, ale až ve chvíli, kdy se muž začal ztrácet v černých závěsech, jakoby tvořených z temnoty, mu v očích probliklo poznání. A sám si odpověděl na svoji nevyřčenou otázku.

...

S vyděšeným výrazem se vymrštil do sedu a rychle oddychoval. Po několika okamžicích naprostého děsu si opět lehl do potem promáčené postele. A sám se uklidňoval, že to byl jen sen, i když věděl, že se to stalo.

Tyto sny ho už trápili několik dní od okamžiku, kdy přišel o poslední část své rodiny. Od té doby se úplně odřízl od okolního světa, neodepisoval na dopisy, noviny ležely netknutý na stole a jen hlavní stránka bouřlivě hlásala: „Ten-jehož-jméno-nesmíme-vyslovit se vrátil!". Kdybychom se na tyto stránky více zaměřili, zjistili bychom i několik dalších informací, jako například to, že Sirius Black byl zproštěn obvinění nebo že Kornelius Popletal byl s okamžitou pravomocí zbaven funkce Ministra kouzel Anglie.

Chlapec nadále zrychleně dýchal a snažil se usnout a zapomenout. To po hodině zírání do stropu malého pokoje vzdal, ale ani to ho nedonutilo vstát z postele natož opustit pokoj. Celkově v posledních dnech opouštěl tuto místnost jen zřídka. Byl neustále obklopen vzpomínkami a myšlenkami, které ho pomalu sžírali, a několikrát už zapřemýšlel nad konečným řešením. Toto všechno nezpůsobila pouze Siriova smrt, ta se spíš stala jakým si spouštěčem. Dával si za vinu všechna neštěstí, které se v jeho okolí hojně děla, už od jeho návratu do světa čar a kouzel.

Takhle bez hnutí ležel dalších několik hodin. A pravděpodobně by ležel až do doby, kdy by ho hlad nedohnal k nějakému činu, nebo ho nezdvihl rozzuřený hlas jeho strýce, i když ten možná také vycítil Harryho změnu a tak ho nechával v poslední době být. Ale to by vysoce přesahovalo Vernonovi společenský schopnosti a spíš jen zapomněl, že není Harry ve škole.

Dneska mělo být, ale všechno jinak a to ne z důvodu, že je sobota a spolubydlící se chtěli prospat, ale protože okolo osmé hodiny si sem našel cestu jeden z nejmocnějších kouzelníku světa, Albus Brumbál.

Zvonek u domovních dveří se napoprvé nedočkal žádné odpovědi, ale ten se tak lehce nevzdal a zkoušel to dál. Po několika pokusech se ozvaly duté rány. To strýc Vernon, za nepřetržitého nadávání lidem, co nevědí, že se má spát do jedenácti hodin, vtrhl do chodby ke dveřím a naštvaně je rozrazil.

Ihned po otevření dveří zůstal Vernon překvapeně stát na svém vlastním prahu a s otevřenou pusou zíral na starce v pyžamu, který ho s úsměvem pozdravil a než se Vernon nadál, už byl v obýváku. Harryho strýček se za tu chvíli už trochu vzpamatoval a na Brumbála vyštěkl: „Co tady chcete? A kdo vlastně jste?"

„Určitě jste už o mně slyšel, já jsem Albus Brumbál, ředitel Bradavic. On vám Harry neřekl, že přijdu, poslal jsem mu sovu… No, ale to je jedno, přišel jsem si s ním i s vámi promluvit.", odpověděl klidně Brumbál.

„Ne, nic mi ten spratek neřekl." Otočil se ke schodům a zařval: „Pottere, hned pojď dolů!"

„Pane Dursley, to nebylo nutné. Rád si s ním promluvím v jeho pokoji.", řekl a dál na odpověď nečekal a vyrazil po schodech nahoru do chlapcova pokoje. Vernon byl touto návštěvou tak vyveden z míry, že se mu ani nepokusil v tom zabránit.

...

Harry byl ponořen do svých myšlenek a ani nevnímal, že někdo zvonil. Uvědomil si to, až když slyšel, že se někdo valí ze schodů. Potom byl klid a on to dál neřešil. O chvíli později, ale zaslechl o poznání klidnější kroky. Tato osoba vyšla až k jeho pokoji, zaťukala a čekala. To bylo divný, tady na něj nikdo neklepe, vždycky jen zařvou a tak se zamyšlením, kdo to může být, řekl: „Dále."

Někdo vzal za kliku a pomalu otevřel. Harryho velmi překvapilo, že to je pan ředitel a se slovy „Dobrý den pane řediteli." se pokusil vstát ze své postele.

„Ahoj chlapče, rád tě vidím", dostalo se mu rychlé a přívětivé odpovědi.

„Co tady děláte?", zeptal se Harry a poprvé od Siriovy smrti v něm někdo vzbudil zvědavost a možná i naději.

„Poslal jsem ti sovu.", řekl a podíval se na stůl plný různých dopisů a novin. „ Ale jak vidím, neměl jsi ještě čas." Po těchto slovech si ředitel rychle prohlédl celý pokoj a i Harryho. Hned si uvědomil, že chlapce vzala ztráta jeho kmotra ještě víc, než si myslel. V tu chvíli si také sám sobě vynadal, že nepřišel dříve. Měl sice spoustu starostí s Voldemortem, protože poté co vyšlo najevo, že je zpět, se přestal držet tolik ve stínech a samozřejmě ministerstvo v posledních dnech šílelo a bombardovalo ředitele Bradavic sovami. Ale nic z toho neomlouvalo, že si nenašel čas na jejich jedinou naději v boji s Voldemortem a zároveň jednoho z jeho nejoblíbenějších studentů. Proto se smutkem v hlase řekl: „Harry nesmíš si to vyčítat. Byla to jeho volba."

„Ne, jeho volba nebyla zemřít.", vyprskl Harry a se vztekem v očích se podíval na ředitele.

„Chtěl jsem ti jenom říct, že to byla rána pro nás všechny. Byl to skvělý muž a kouzelník. A částečně i proto jsem za tebou přišel. Ministerstvo začalo řešit jeho závěť, v které tě ustanovil jako hlavního dědice a to nejen jeho soukromého majetku, ale celého rodu. Je to poměrně neobvyklý, ale pokud budeš souhlasit, tak by se jednalo o jakýsi druh adopce. Přijal bys jméno Black a zároveň by ses stal hlavou tohoto rodu. Samozřejmě to neznamená, že bys přišel o své současné jméno. Nakonec by sis mohl zvolit, jestli budeš používat Potter, Black anebo oboje. Bohužel Sirius v závěti stanovil, že se staneš hlavou rodiny hned po vyplnění jeho závěti a ne, jak tvoji rodiče, kteří se rozhodli, že tento status pro rodinu Potterů dostaneš až po dosažení plnoletosti. Musíš pochopit, že u takto významných rodů bylo dříve nemyslitelné, aby je vedl někdo, kdo ještě ani nemá ze zákona povoleno čarovat, proto si prosadily, že hlavy významných a vznešených rodů automaticky nabývají statusu plnoletosti. Pokud to tedy přijmeš, budeš moci čarovat dle libosti, ale samozřejmě budeš mít také plnou zodpovědnost za své činy. Bohužel tím Sirius nevědomky zruší ochranu, kterou na tebe vložila tvoje matka. A to znamená, že už není potřeba, abys nadále zůstával u své tety."

„To je sice pěkné, ale já stejně nemám, kam jinam jít.", řekl s hořkostí v hlase Harry, ale i přesto byl rád. Sice byl opravdu překvapený nastalou situací, ale ani na chvíli nepomyslel na to, že by odmítl poslední vůli jeho kmotra. Minimálně to mu dlužil.

„To není pravda. Když jsi plnoletý tak si můžeš pořídit vlastní byt, anebo se můžeš nastěhovat do Siriova domu. Samozřejmě ti jsou přístupné i ostatní nemovitosti patřící rodině Blacků, popřípadě i Potterů, bohužel většina těchto nemovitostí nejsou příliš vhodná k užívání. Ale nyní vlastníš opravdu rozsáhlé pozemky nejen na ostrovech ale i v jiných částech světa a i přesto, že neznám celý majetek ani jednoho z rodů, tak věřím, že se staneš jedním z nejbohatších lidí v Anglii. Samozřejmě bych byl nejraději, pokud bys přijal moji pozvánku a ubytoval se v Bradavicích."

„Pro někoho by to mohlo znít jako pohádka, ale mě ani všechno zlato světa rodinu nevrátí. A pokud jde o moje stěhování, rád budu v Bradavicích, ale nejdříve bych rád navštívil Grimauldovo náměstí. I přesto, že to tam Sirius nenáviděl, byl to jeho domova a rád bych se rozloučil.", smutně se usmál Harry a v jeho hlase už nebyla památka po žádném vzteku.

„To rád slyším, bohužel se musel Fénixův řád přesunout jinam, protože Krátura zmizel a tím nás mohl ohrozit. Ale už jsme provedli jisté kroky proti jeho vstupu a vyzrazení tajemství. Ale i přesto se už tam hlavní štáb Fénixova řádu nevrátí. Nadále tam zůstane jen jedna naše pobočka. Pokud to povolíš."

„Ano, rád to povolím. A kdy se můžu stěhovat?", konečně se zájmem odpověděl chlapec.

„Pokud chceš tak můžeš hned zítra, hned ti vyčaruji přenašedlo, co tě přenese pod strom naproti domu. Odkud se už tam lehce dostaneš. Myslel jsem, že bychom měli navštívit, co nejdříve, ministerstvo, abys složil zkoušku z přemísťování a také navštívil kancelář pro dědická řízení. Všechno jsem už zařídil, stačí už jen tvůj podpis. Možná bychom se měli stavit také v Gringotově bance."

„Děkuji, pane řediteli.", odpověděl Harry.

„Nemáš zač, chlapče, ale bohužel už budu muset jít. Musím dnes ještě obejít pár věcí. S tvým strýcem to domluvím. A to přenašedlo se spustí přesně v deset hodin. U Siriuse v domě je pořád někdo z řádu, takže pokud budeš něco potřebovat, řekni jemu nebo kontaktuj přímo mě. Brzo se tam stavím, abychom domluvili náš malý výlet a tvoji cestu do Bradavic. Tak zatím ahoj, Harry."

„Na shledanou pane řediteli.", rozloučil se Harry. A po dlouhé době měl konečně i něco jiného na přemýšlení než byla smrt jeho rodiny.

...

Spěchala temnými chodbami a nevšímala si pokroucených postav v temných zákoutích a odbočkách. Moc dobře věděla, že to, že byla zavolána, může mít spoustu důvodu a nevědomky si přejela po drobné jizvičce na tváři, která jí připomínala poslední setkání se svým pánem. Proti své vůli se zachvěla.

Těsně před masivními dubovými dveřmi, které ve svém středu dosahovali až půl čtvrtého yardu, se zastavila. A několikrát se zhluboka nadechla, aby se uklidnila. Pak otevřela dveře do střídmě osvětleného a mrazivého sálu, kde se v zadní části nacházel ozdobný trůn. I přes několik chaoticky rozmístěných svící jí chvilku trvalo, než si všimla osamocené postavy v jednom z rohu místnosti.

Rychle sklonila hlavu a div, že nepadla na kolena, zaskřehotala: „Můj pane. Co si přejete, po své věrné služebnici?"

Po krátkém tichu, které přerušovalo jen tiché šustění pláště a podivný zvuk, jako kdyby se k ní něco velkého plazilo, se ozval syčivý hlas: „Podívej se Nagini, kdopak se na nás přišel podívat. To je naše milá Belatrix."

Jmenovaná žena potichu polkla a moc dobře si uvědomovala, že pobavení v onom hlase pro ni nemusí být radostné. Bála se jakkoliv promluvit a tak čekala, než ticho znovu prořízne pánův hlas. Ten se tentokrát obrátil na ni: „Belatrix, moc jsi mě posledně zklamala. Ale abys věděla, i já umím odpouštět. Navíc mám skvělou náladu a vaše fiasko na ministerstvu mi k ní napomohlo. Mladý Potter bude brzo v mých rukách bezmocný a sám."

„Jak se Vám to povedlo, můj pane.", nedokázala čarodějka zkrotit svou zvědavost, ale ještě než to dořekla, si uvědomila, na jak nebezpečném ledě se pohybuje.

Naštěstí Pán Zla se opravdu bavil a tak tento prohřešek přešel bez povšimnutí a dokonce jí odpověděl: „Po zkušenostech na ministerstvu jsem si uvědomil pravý potenciál mého spojení s Potterem a přestal jsem na jeho mysl přímo útočit. Začal jsem se s ním dělit o jisté útržky mých vzpomínek a nevědomky mu podsouvám mnou vybrané obrazy. Už brzo bude tak slabý, že ještě sám přileze po kolenech, abych jeho utrpení ukončil." Po těchto slovech se sálem roznesl mrazivý smích, který by pro zdravou mysl byl mučením, ale Belatrix se k svému pánovi radostně přidala.

...

Druhý den Harry vstal až v sedm hodin, takhle dlouho už několik dní nespal. Tuhle noc ho neděsila téměř žádná noční můra. Ale když se probudil, tak se mu do mysli začali vkrádat myšlenky na Siria, rodiče, Cedrika ale i na kouzelníky a mudly, které v životě neviděl. I přesto všichni volali jeho jméno.

Aby přišel na jiné myšlenky, začal si balit věci, ale protože letos téměř nevybaloval, tak měl rychle hotovo. Nechtěl zůstat čekat tak dlouho v pokoji, protože moc dobře věděl, kam by se opět jeho myšlenky zatoulali. A tak se vydal na poslední procházku po okolí, i přesto že Kvikálkov nepovažoval za svůj domov, tak zde prožil i několik pěkných chvil. Navštívil pár míst, kde prožil většinu svého života, a možná by takhle vydržel bloumat ještě několik hodin, kdyby si neuvědomil, že v deset hodin se má aktivovat přenašedlo a pokud něco opravdu nechtěl, tak to bylo vysvětlování strýci, že zde bude muset ještě chvíli zůstat.

Když přišel zpět do domu, čekal ho jeho strýček, který každou neděli ráno sledoval reprízu staré zábavné televizní show „Whose Line Is It Anyway?". Vernon byl nad míru spokojený tím, že se Harryho konečně zbaví. Dokonce se mu nesnažil ani přerazit ruku, když si bral dva kusy pečiva. I přesto Harry radši nechtěl pokoušet štěstí a rychle zmizel do svého pokoje. Pomalu si všechno sbalil a čekal na desátou. Do jedné ruky vzal svůj kufr a do druhé chytil přenašedlo. Předem se rozhodl, že se nepůjde radši ani rozloučit, nechtěl riskovat, že by je proklel. Pár minut ještě počkal, naposled se rozhlédl po svém pokoji a pak už jen cítil, jak ho nějaká síla táhne kupředu.

Po tvrdém dopadu, znovu otevřel oči a uvědomil si, že leží na zemi pod nějakým stromem. Na nic nečekal a vyrazil do domu, který se před ním zničehonic vynořil.

Vešel dovnitř a rozhlédl se po prostorné vstupní místnosti. V duchu si řekl: „Tak jsem tady." Sotva to, ale dořekl, vyřítil se proti němu nějaký podsaditý muž v roztrhaném plášti. Byl to Mundungus Fletcher, který ihned spustil: „No to je dost, že seš tady, kdo na tebe má pořád čekat? Najdi si nějaký pokoj, já musím jít za velmi důležitým obchodním partnerem. Vrátím se nejdýl v osm. Doufám, že už budeš spát, nemám čas se starat o děti. Pokud budeš mít hlad, tak si něco najdi v kuchyni. Mizím, zdar."

Harry na nic nečekal a vyrazil do pokoje, kde přespával minulý rok. Byl to jednoduchý pokoj s postelí, dvěma židlemi a stolkem. Ještě byl naproti postele prázdný obraz. Pokoj vypadal přesně, jak si pamatoval.

Pomalu si začal vybalovat a přemýšlel, co tady bude vlastně dělat. Celou dobu se těšil, až vypadne od strýce, tety a té opice, ale když se to stalo, tak nevěděl, co dál. Takhle přemýšlel ještě několik minut, když v tom si všiml nějakého pohybu za sebou. Rychle se s vyndanou hůlkou otočil a zamířil do těch míst, ale jediné, co viděl, byl muž na obraze, který se nesouhlasně mračil.

Chvíli ticha nakonec přerušil, pravě onen muž a to slovy: „No to je dost, že sis mě všiml. Člověk může žasnout, že jsi s takovými reflexi přežil tak dlouho, ale s tím něco uděláme."

A opět ticho, které muž zase nevydržel a vypálil na něj: „No co nikdy jsi neviděl obraz."

Harry po těchto slovech zavřel pusu a zvědavě si měřil staršího muže. Po důkladné prohlídce mužova obličeje mu připadalo, že už ho někde viděl, ale i přesto se zeptal: „Vy jste kdo?"

„U Merlina! Chlapče, ty jsi, ale hloupý. To jsi nikdy nečetl Dějiny Bradavické školy čar a kouzel? Já jsem professor Phineas Nigellus Black. Jeden z nejznámějších a nejoblíbenějších ředitelů Bradavic. No, ale to je jedno. Teď když máš být dědic mého odkazu, tak s tím něco uděláme."

„Cože mám být?", nechápavě odpověděl Harry.

„Dědic vznešeného rodu Blacků. Jako jediný přijatelný dědic se tak musíš začít chovat. No, ale o to se postarám později. Nejdřív se musíš stát Blackem a přijmout odkaz našich předků.", odpověděl mentorsky bývalý ředitel.

„A proč bych to dělal? A taky, co to vlastně znamená? To jako mám chodit s nosem nahoru a říkat, že jsem šlechtic.", vyprskl Harry, protože neměl zrovna náladu povídat si s nějakým arogantním ředitelem.

„Merline! To bude nadlouho. Takže nejdřív ti odpovím na otázku proč. Protože díky tomu budeš mnohem mocnější a budeš mít aspoň malou šanci porazit Pána Zla. A Blackem se staneš díky rituálu krve. Obvykle by stačilo jenom magické propojení, ale rituálem dosáhneme lepších výsledků. Posílíme v tobě odkaz rodiny Blacků. Ty jsi Potter, takže je jistý, že nějaký z tvých předků byl Black. Oboje rodiny jsou jedny z nejstarších rodů v Anglii. A napadá mě celá řada jmen, které naše rody spojovaly."

„A co ten rituál se mnou jako udělá?"

„Staneš se Blackem a to by ti mělo stačit. Plus i tvoje magie by měla projít jistým vývojem, ale to se dá těžko odhadovat. Ale hlavně nikoho, kdo není Black, bych nikdy neučil."

„Vy mě chcete učit? Proč?"

„Nemůžu dovolit, aby si byl, tak rychle zabit. Tím by skončil rod Blacků nebo by ho převzal někdo ještě horší než ty. Také musím přiznat, že máš v sobě potenciál stát se mocným kouzelníkem."

„Dobře, to chápu, ale já nevím, jestli chci postupovat nějaký rituál krve, když ani nevím co to je."

„No, je to jednoduchý stačí sehnat někoho, kdo se v tom vyzná, a proto bych doporučil skřety z Gringotovy banky. Ty jsou na magii krve jedni z nejlepších, sice jsou zároveň i jedni z nejdražších, ale za kvalitu si musíš připlatit. Což tobě nebude dělat problém, až dostaneš přístup do svých trezorů. A hlavní složka je krev někoho z rodiny. S tím ti pomůžu já. Stačí najít moji laboratoř v tvém novém domě. Tam je uschována baňka s mojí krví. Je magicky upravená, chtěl jsem jí použít do jednoho kouzla, ale nějak jsem se k tomu nedostal."

„Když je to tak jednoduchý, tak to pak může být Black každý, stačí získat krev člena rodina.", odpověděl pochybovačně Harry.

„Konečně jsi taky začal přemýšlet, naštěstí tento rituál je postaven na Zákoně pravdy. To znamená, že krev musí být darována dobrovolně a ten, kdo podstoupí tento rituál, musí vědět a věřit, že je Black. Pokud by chtěl rituál zneužít nějaký mamlas bez špetky rozumu a cti, tak v nejlepším případě, by mu to spálilo magické jádro.", pronesl se smíchem.

„A v tom horším?", zeptal se mírně šokovaný Harry.

„Na tom nezáleží, ty bys to teoreticky měl zvládnout.", řekl Black a už v tu chvíli si uvědomil, že si zadělal na další vysvětlování.

„Teoreticky?", řekl Harry, ale samotného ho překvapilo, jak pramálo emocí to v něm vyvolalo. V posledních několika dnech přemýšlel o spoustě věcech.

„Nebudu říkat, že to je bez rizika. Ale v tvém případě to je jiné. Ty sám jsi byl už podobnému druhu magie vystaven a to při neúspěšném pokusu pána Zla tě zabít.", snažil se rychle zamluvit ten fakt, že ono riziko opravdu není zanedbatelné.

Harry i přes svůj momentální stav vycítil, že starý Black neříká všechno na rovinu. Ale poprvé po dlouhé době před sebou vyděl nějakou cestu a na zlomek sekundy si pomyslel, že ani jeden cíl není špatný. Sám si moc dobře uvědomoval, jak na tom je v porovnání s Voldemortem. A každou pomoc by přivítal. Na druhou stranu si v posledních dnech pohrával s různými možnostmi a nyní zde byla možnost, že by porušení věštby vedlo k tomu, že ukončení této války by připadlo na někoho způsobilejšího. Rozhodnutí mu moc dlouho netrvalo a řekl: „Takže co mám dělat?"

„Musíš navštívit hlavní dům rodiny Blacku. Tam je moje laboratoř. Bohužel sis už vybalil, takže máš deset minut na to, aby sis sbalil, a pak se přesuneme do tvého nového domova. Mám tam také svůj obraz, takže tam budu čekat. Profesoru Brumbálovi řeknu, že ses přestěhoval."

„Počkejte já se, ale nechci stěhovat. Já chci zůstat tady.", rychle namítl.

„To není možný. Tenhle dům se nehodí k tvému novému postavení, jsi poslední dědic rodiny Blacků a můj učeň, tak se podle toho chovej. Je sice pravda, že poslední dvě generace měli do rodového sídla přístup zapovězen, ale já odmítám tě učit v těchto nuzných poměrech. Měl by sis pospíšit, máš už jen osm minut. Přesuň se letaxem, stačí říct „Panství Blacků", o zbytek se postarám", nečekal na odpověď a hned zmizel z obrazu.

Harry chtěl ještě něco říct, ale nestihl to. Tak se znechuceným výrazem začal zase balit. Celou dobu se snažil sám sebe přesvědčit, že je to nejlepší možnost a jediná cesta, která vede k nějakému výsledku. Opravdu to za pár minut stihl a už stál u krbu s plnou hrstí letaxového prášku. Poté vlezl do krbu a se slovy: „Panství Blacků", zmizel v zelených plamenech.

Ani na chvíli ho nenapadlo, že by to mohla být past.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry se vypotácel do prostorné místnosti, a kdyby se nezachytil krbové římsy, tak by přistál na všech čtyřech. Poté, co upevnil svůj postoj, se rozhlédl po pokoji. Byla to honosně zařízená pracovna s mohutným pracovním stolem a řadou pohodlných křesílek, které lákaly k posazení. Dvě velká okna, skrz která pronikalo jediné světlo, byla orámována tmavě zelenými závěsy. Nejen závěsy, ale rovnou celý pokoj byl laděn do zelené s náznaky stříbrné. Přepychová pracovna, jak by to Harry nazval, byla sice dokonale uklizená, ale na první pohled bylo jasné, že zde dlouho nikdo nebyl.

Chvilku se rozhlížel, ale pak usoudil, že tady nic nenajde a vyrazil hledat obraz svého předka. Pomalu přešel ke dveřím naproti stolu, kde položil svůj kufr s tím, že si ho později vyzvedne, a vyšel na chodbu. Když otevřel dveře tak se málem lekl, chodba byla velmi dlouhá a po každých několika krocích byly dveře. Jednalo se o ponurou chodbičku, která se dále větvila. Jen tu a tam byly rozmístěny osamocené svícny, ale sotva se chlapec k nějakému přiblížil, rozsvítil se jasným světlem. Po několika minutách procházení a namátkového otevírání dveří došel ke schodišti. Nevěděl, kam se vydat, ale nakonec si řekl, že zkusí přízemí, přece takovýhle dům musí mít nějakou halu nebo společenskou místnost.

Za příjemného tichého vrzání starých dřevěných schodů sešel do přízemí. Kde schodiště pozvolna přecházelo do prostorné haly. Byl rád, že vybral správně, zdi naproti němu vévodil velký obraz se zlatým štítkem „Phineas Nigellus Black". Ale byl prázdný, tak nevěděl co dál, a proto začal s prohlídkou této haly. Velmi ho překvapilo, když našel na zdi velký rodokmen, který se větvil všemi směry a dokonce zde bylo i jeho jméno, ke kterému, ale nevedlo žádné spojení s jinými členy. Jinak byla hala už téměř obyčejná, byly zde různé pohovky, židle, stolky a další klasické ač neuvěřitelně luxusní vybavení. A ani tady to nevypadalo, že by tady někdo v poslední době byl.

Během prohlídky se najednou otočil a podíval se na obraz. Bývalý ředitel už ho zase pozoroval. A s lehkým ironickým úsměvem mu Phineas řekl:"Už se lepšíš kluku. Všiml sis mě asi po pěti minutách."

„Kde jste byl tak dlouho, říkal jste, že na mě budete čekat.", odpověděl podrážděně Harry a sám se na sebe zlobil, že se nechal tak unést zkoumáním rodokmenu.

„Brumbál nebyl moc spokojený s tvým přesunem, ale vysvětlil jsem mu, že na tebe dohlédnu. Takže mě musíš poslouchat na slovo a žádný odmlouvání. Já vás mladý moc dobře znám, myslíte si, že všechno znáte nejlíp. Doufám, že ses aspoň už nastěhoval, když jsi teda musel čekat."

„To jsem ještě nestihl.", odpověděl Harry, a ačkoliv nechtěl, mírně provinile sklonil hlavu.

„Tak co mě tady poučuješ, že chodím pozdě. Když jsi nic ještě nestihl. Takže se jdi ubytovat, pokoj si nějaký vyber, doporučil bych první patro poslední dveře. To byla moje pracovna, jsou tam pak další dveře do ložnice a z ní dál do koupelny. Také je tam jednoduchý přístup do mé laboratoře, v které budeš trávit hodně času. A nesmím zapomenout na mojí malou knihovnu, ta ti také přiroste k srdci. Kdyby ti ta nestačila, tak je zde ještě jedna obsáhlejší o patro výš. Já jdu ještě domluvit něco s Brumbálem. Mám mu něco vzkázat? Jo a taky už začni s výukou, doporučil bych něco lehčího na začátek, například Lektvary pro pokročilé."

„Lektvary pro pokročilé, to asi nebude nic pro mě. Nebylo by tam něco jako Lektvary pro pomocníka začátečníka.", zeptal se s nadějí v hlase Harry.

„Ne, taková kniha tam není. A nestuduj příliš do noci, zítra jdeš na Ministerstvo zastupovat rod Blacků.", odpověděl Phineas a odešel. Harry vyrazil se ztrápeným výrazem hledat svůj nový pokoj. Vyšel po schodech do již známé chodby a zalezl až do posledních dveří. Tam zjistil, že malá knihovna není tak úplně malá, ale že je přes celou jednu stěnu velké místnosti. Podle výzdoby by poznal každý, kterou Bradavickou kolej majitel preferoval. Všude byly opět zelené a stříbrné prapory a i koberec byl tmavě zelený. Prošel do zadního pokoje, kde našel krásnou postel se zelenými nebesy, psací stůl se třemi křesly, jednu pohovku a několik polic a skříní. Samozřejmě na boku místnosti byly další dveře, které vedly do koupelny.

Po prohlídce ložnice a honosné koupelny, která mu úplně vyrazila dech, protože tak luxusně zařízenou koupelnu snad ještě neviděl, se vrátil do pracovny. Otevřel okno, aby do pokoje vehnal aspoň trochu čerstvého vzduchu, protože ačkoliv vše bylo dokonale uklizeno, hned poznal, že se tady dlouho nevětralo. Přitom si pořádně prohlédl zahradu a nejbližší okolí. Zjistil, že nejen dům je obrovský, ale i prostory kolem budou dosti rozlehlé. Viděl zahradu s velkým jezírkem, precizně zastřižené keře a různé okrasné stromy. Vše bylo orámováno dokonale udržovaným trávníkem. Bylo prostě vidět, že o vše je dokonale postaráno. O něco dál poté zahlédl vysoké stromy, které postupně od osamocených velikánů přecházeli až do hustého lesa.

Z důvodu, že už od rána nejedl, začal pociťovat hlad a pomalu začal litovat, že nenavštívil kuchyň, o které mu říkal Mundungus. Na druhou stranu za posledních několik dní se naučil hlad a žízeň velmi dobře ignorovat a tak se otočil ke knihovně, kde s rozmrzením zjistil, že většina knih je o černé magii a podobných zvrácenostech. Když už našel něco „přirozenějšího", tak to bylo obvykle velmi složité. Nakonec vybral několik svazků a vzal si je do pokoje, kde si sedl na postel a pustil se do knihy, pojednávající o složitých magických bariérách a štítech. Bohužel po několika stránkách zjistil, že kromě názvu knihy nic nepochopil. Takhle dopadly i ostatní knihy a to i přesto, že se opravdu snažil. A tak si lehl a přemýšlel o tom, jestli přece jen neměl zůstat u svého milého strýčka a tety. Po různých myšlenkách a plánech ho stejně nakonec dohnala únava a upadl do hlubokého, leč špatnými sny sužovaného, spánku.

...

Ráno ho probudil stále se opakující hlas, jenž donekonečna omílal „Vstávej." Už si myslel, že Dudley chce zase udělat snídani, když v tom si všiml, že neleží ve své posteli. Chvilku mu trvalo, než si vzpomněl na včerejší události a pak začal hledat zdroj tohoto hlasu. Jak si myslel, byl to starý Black. Stál v malém obraze nad dveřmi do pracovny a propaloval ho nesouhlasným pohledem.

„No to je taky dost, že vstáváš. Tohle si nezvykej, pokud chceš něčeho dosáhnout. Je už dávno po čtvrté hodině. Musíš se rychle připravit na dnešní výlet do Londýna. Budeš zařizovat jisté záležitosti týkající se jak tebe tak celé rodiny. Takže nestrpím žádnou chybu.", začal mu hned kázat Phineas.

„No jo už vstávám. A cože to bude za výlet?", otázal se Harry a opravdu nerad lezl z postele a to i přesto, že ani dnes se mu sny nevyhnuly.

„Tak ze všeho nejdříve, bys snad mohl navštívit koupelnu. A pak se vrať a probereme zbytek."

Harry beze slov opustil pokoj a vkročil do koupelny, nejdříve si opláchl obličej a zadíval se do zrcadla. Až nyní si všiml obrovských tmavých kruhů pod očima a mrtvolné barvy jeho pokožky, ale i když vypadal jako zombie, tak ho to příliš netrápilo. Nejdříve si myslel, že se jen rychle opláchne, ale když si všiml, jak na něm visí jeho propocené pyžamo z minulé noci, tak si rychle napustil velkou vanu, nebo spíš bazének, jak by to normální člověk nazval, a chvíli se věnoval očistě.

Po neúplně rychlé koupelně se vrátil do pokoje, kde zanechal čekajícího Blacka. Ten hned začal s popisováním všeho, co musí dnes stihnout, jako například návštěva ministerstva, Gringotových, Příčné ulice a k Harryho nelibosti i Obrtlé. Harry na něj nechápavě civěl, ale nakonec s myšlenkou „Jak tohle mám všechno stihnout?" se začal připravovat k odchodu. Podle pokynů ještě mladý Potter našel zásuvku s lektvary a vypil tmavě modrou břečku. Údajně se mělo jednat o lektvar k uklidnění mysli. Harry ihned po vypití ucítil klid a vyrovnanost, která se mu začala prohánět myslí. Rázem zapomněl na myšlenky, že by některý z dnešních úkolů neměl zvládnout, a jeho sebevědomí výrazně vzrostlo. A konečně po několika dnech, možná až týdnech, se cítil v klidu a v pořádku.

Jeho budoucí praprapraněcoděda ho ještě před odchodem zastavil a donutil ho, se převléct do něčeho „pohodlnějšího", což nebylo nic jiného než Harryho nejlepší hábi toho nebyl příliš spokojený. Mladý Potter už radši na nic nečekal a s dlouhým seznamem věcí, co musí udělat, odešel do pracovny ke krbu, kde se slovy „Anglické Ministerstvo kouzel" zmizel.

Starý Black velmi spokojeně sledoval, jak málo stačí k tomu, aby se z vyděšeného chlapce stal rozhodný muž. Musel přiznat, že v mladém Potterovi něco je. Stačilo lehké posunutí v podobě poměrně běžného uklidňujícího lektvaru s několika kapkami posilujícího séra a Harry začal vypadat, že by to dneska mohl zvládnout. I přesto, že měl stále drobné pochybnosti, protože především Gringotovy nebude lehké přesvědčit, zmizel z obrazu. A vydal se opět uklidňovat Brumbála, že Harry je v dobrých rukou a bude o něj postaráno. Chápal sice ředitelovi pohnutky, ale nyní byl Harry Black, takže dále nenechá Brumbála ohrožovat chlapcův život.

...

Během několika sekund se Harry objevil ve velké přijímací hale Ministerstva, která z důvodu brzkých ranních hodin zela prázdnotou. Ihned vyrazil ke kouzelníkovi, který zde zastával funkci kontrolora hůlek a recepčního. Ten ho s překvapeným pohledem pustil dál, aniž by jeho hůlku vůbec viděl, natož zkontroloval. Díky mapě u výtahu si to namířil na odbor zabývající se dědictvími. Na každém kroku ho provázely zvědavé pohledy. A nakonec byl rád, když se zaklepáním vstoupil do kanceláře s nápisem „John Eckert, Kouzelnické právo: Dědictví". Ihned po vstupu do kanceláře pozdravil staršího muže, který zrovna usínal za stolem.

S vyděšeným pohledem se vymrštil ze židle a spustil: „Dobrý den, budete si přát?" Při tomto manévru si vylil kafe z papírového kelímku přímo na stůl, a proto se rychle pustil do čištění dokumentů a odstraňování kávy.

Harry ho s úsměvem pozoroval a řekl:"Já jsem přišel ohledně závěti Siriuse Blacka. Pan profesor Brumbál zde už prý byl a vše domluvil. Údajně čekáte jen na můj podpis."

„Ano, to je pravda. Hned Vám, pane Pottere, dám tu listinu na podpis." Otočil se ke stohu různých papíru a kouzlem vyhledat tu pravou a vrátil se se slovy: „Už jí mám, prosím o podpis tady dole a pak ještě na druhé straně pod výčtem nemovitostí."

Harry to podepsal, kde mu bylo řečeno a pak poslouchal, co to vlastně zdědil. Byl to soubor několika nemovitostí, podílů v různých obchodech a společnostech a konto u Gringotových. Dále mu bylo doporučeno, aby navštívil Gringotovi, což měl stejně v úmyslu, aby s ním vyřídili část jeho nového majetku, který spadal pod jejich jurisdikci, jak se Harry dozvěděl, tak ministerstvo nemělo přístup ke všem dokumentům a tak nemohli sestavit úplné vyrozuměnní. Harry mu poděkoval za ochotu a vyrazil směrem do další kanceláře, tentokrát s nápisem „Dohled nad nezletilými kouzelníky".

Pomocí několik mapek na chodbách a jedné rady od starší usměvavé čarodějky se dostal, kam potřeboval. Zaklepal a po vyzvání vstoupil. Byla to o poznání větší kancelář s několika stoly, kde skoro u každého seděl nějaký kouzelník ponořený do svých záležitostí. Žádný s těchto pracovníků se ani nenamáhal podívat, kdo to vlastně přišel. Harry byl sice rád, že všichni na něj nehledí jako na zjevení Boží, ale ani tenhle přístup se mu moc nezamlouval, a proto si hlasitě odkašlal a čekal na nějakou reakci. K jeho potěšení se nejblíže sedící pán otočil a mávnutím ruky ho přizval ke stolu.

Harry si sedl naproti němu a představil se mu. Mladší muž ihned zbystřil a až nyní si chlapce pozorněji prohlédl, poté se mu přestavil jako David Lodge, a řekl mu, že už ho zde očekávali. Začal mu vysvětlovat, že s dnešním dnem je oficiálně odstraněn z evidence nezletilých kouzelníku a tím získává jisté výhody, ale i povinnosti. Poté prošel rychlým školením, jak se zachovat a koho kontaktovat, když se prozradí nekouzelnické společnosti nebo se dostane do jiného obdobného případu.

Po několika nudných minutách se vydal na odbor kouzelnického přemisťování. Kde prošel kurzem přemisťování, díky jistým předešlým zkušenostem s tímto cestováním mu to poměrně šlo. Po hodině výuky dostal dva sendviče. Popravdě až nyní si uvědomil, že už téměř den nejedl a tak darované jídlo s chutí snědl. Za další dvě hodiny konečně opustil tuto místnost s povolením se přemísťovat. Byl rád, že mohl projít školením přímo na ministerstvu, protože by jinak trvalo mnohem déle získat povolení. Samozřejmě toto zrychlené řízení bylo také silně ovlivněno, tím kým byl. Ve skutečnosti by běžnému čaroději trvalo několik dní než by vychodil všechny dokumenty a byl připuštěn před komisi. Ale to Harry nevěděl a tak se stihl za tři hodiny naučit obstojně přemísťovat, za což vděčil hlavně profesionálnímu přístupu jeho instruktora a užitečným radám během rychlokurzu.

Ještě navštívil dalších několik odboru, jako například Odbor kouzelnických rodu nebo Odbor pro dohled nad letaxovou sítí, kde zaplatil za prodloužení a převedení smlouvy o připojení krbu z jeho nového domu. Byl rád, že tato smlouva ještě pořád platila, jen díky tomu se vůbec ráno dostal na ministerstvo. Po těchto záležitostech byl úplně bez peněz, které dostal od starého Blacka, a tak se vydal na Příčnou. Použil jeden z krbů v hlavní hale a přesunul se do Děravého kotle.

...

Objevil se v začouzené hospodě. Chvíli přemýšlel, jestli by se neměl zastavit na oběd, ale poté co si všiml, že upoutal pozornost všech návštěvníků, tak na nic nečekal a vyrazil k zadnímu východu, kde našel velkou cihlovou zeď. Chvíli přemýšlel, jak to vlastně bylo, ale nakonec si vzpomněl na správný postup. Prošel nově vzniklým otvorem na dlouhou ulici. K jeho údivu byla téměř liduprázdná. Usoudil, že to bude ze strachu, který se zahlodal do každého kouzelníka po oznámení ministerstva o návratu Pána Zla.

Rychle došel až nakonec ulice, kde stálá nádherná bílá budova se zlatým zdobením. Prošel kolem skřeta, který hlídal a otvíral dveře návštěvníkům. Podle rady si nevšímal žádného skřeta a došel až nakonec haly, kde požádal snad nejstaršího skřeta, kterého kdy viděl, o rozhovor s ředitelem pobočky. Ten, aniž by zdvihl hlavu, mu odpověděl: „Máte domluvenou schůzku?"

„Ne, nemám, ale vyřiďte mu, že přišel pan Potter ohledně majetku rodu Blacků."

Při zaslechnutí obou jmen rodů se skřetovi zablýsklo v očích. „Vyřídím to.", odpověděl o poznání uctivěji. Poté zmizel ve dveřích, které se z ničeho nic objevili přímo za skřetem. Snad ani ne za minutu byl skřet zpátky a odváděl ho do spletitých chodeb nadzemní části banky. Rychlým krokem došli k těžkým dubovým dveřím, na které skřet zaťukal a odešel. Harry po vyzvání vešel do honosně vybavené pracovny, kde úplně na druhé straně seděl skřet za vyřezávaným masivním stolem.

Skřet po chlapci přelétl pohledem a se slovy „Rád Vás znovu potkávám, pane Pottere." mu ukázal na jednu z židlí u stolu. Harry ho pozdravil a posadil se.

„Vy si na mě asi nevzpomínáte, ale už jsme se viděli, mé jméno je Griphook. Od našeho posledního setkání už uteklo spoustu zlata. Tehdy jsem pracoval jen jako úředník, ale od té doby jsem měl docela dost štěstí a nápadů, ale to je vedlejší, Vy jste asi nepřišel poslouchat můj životopis. Předpokládám, že jste zde kvůli nově nabytému majetku."

„Ano, přesně tak, rád bych navštívil oba trezory a také bych chtěl požádat o přesun všeho zlata do jednoho z trezorů.", řekl podle ranních pokynů Harry.

„To jsem očekával. A jaký trezor si chcete ponechat. Rodiny Blacků nebo Potterů? Předpokládám, že trezor 713, který byl pouze doplňován z hlavního trezoru Potterů, si nechat nebudete chtít."

„Který má lepší zabezpečení?", zeptal se Harry se zájmem.

„Podle informací, které mi byly dodány. Vám bylo zpřístupněno panství Blacků, čímž jste získal i přístup k hlavnímu trezoru, který byl donedávna zapečetěn. I přesto, že hlavní trezory obou rodin patří k deseti nejlépe zabezpečených, bych Vám možná doporučil trezor rodiny Blacků s číslem 4, byl na žádost rodiny zabezpečen i pomocí jistých nestandardních praktik.", řekl skřet a při slově „nestandardních" se mírně usmál.

„Děkuji za radu. Bude to tedy trezor Blacků.", rozhodl Harry.

„Dále bych si dovolil zmínit, že vaše obě rodiny vlastní celou řadu trezorů v našich zahraničních pobočkách. A ptám se tedy, jestli máme všechno přesunout sem na Ostrovy nebo ponechat a sloučit na každé pobočce zvlášť. Samozřejmě u takto vážených zákazníků jako jste Vy, není problém vybírat i na pobočkách, kde nevlastníte trezor."

Harry se musel zamyslet, protože ohledně této záležitosti nedostal žádné pokyny, ale nakonec si vybral možnost ponechání si i trezorů v zahraniční, přece jen Voldemort se skřetům asi vyhýbat nebude a tohle řešení se mu tedy zdálo bezpečnější a i rozumné. Poté se skřetem ještě probrali správu nad jeho podíly v různých kouzelnických společnostech. Podle pokynů z rána, se domluvil se skřety, aby ho plně zastupovali v těchto záležitostech. Díky tomu, že jim svěřil stoprocentní volnost, si získal ještě více náklonnosti z jejich strany. Nemusel se bát, že by se ho snažili nějak okrást, protože jim nabídl opravdu štědrý podíl z případných zisků, a i samotní skřeti se, co se financí týče, obvykle chovají profesionálně.

Nakonec přišlo na řadu podepsání celé řady dokumentů. K Harryho údivu bylo nutné všechny podepsat vlastní krví a to ať už se jednalo o listiny potvrzující převzetí majetků, spojení trezorů nebo nově vytvořené smlouvy o zastupování. Naštěstí se za tímto účelem používá hůlka, která si vše obstará bez nutnosti ostrých předmětů. Celá administrativa trvala více než 2 hodiny, při kterých bylo Harrymu nabídnuto drobné občerstvení. Když vše podepsali a poslední skřet s listinami opustil Griphookovu kancelář, tak se Harry přesunul na další bod ze seznamu starého Blacka. Podíval se na skřeta a řekl: „Měl bych ještě dvě záležitosti, které bych s Vámi rád probral."

Skřet zbystřil, protože si všiml změny chování mladého kouzelník, a s velmi dobře skrývanou zvědavostí se zeptal: „A to jaké, pane Pottere?"

„Měl bych zájem o znovu zabezpečení panství Blacků. A to všemi dostupnými prostředky a postupy. Všichni vědí, že v tomto oboru máte dostatek znalostí a disponujete nejlepšími zaklínači a odeklínač na světě.", začal Harry.

„Pane Potter, je sice pravda, že něco málo o zabezpečování víme, ale tomu, by také odpovídala cena.", začal opatrně Griphook, protože ucítil lukrativní obchod.

„Oba moc dobře víme, že o peníze mě nejde. Takže chci vaše nejlepší lidi, postupy, magický artefakty a prostě vše, co jakkoliv zvýší zabezpečení mého sídla. Na ceně nezáleží. Jsem ochoten poskytnout Vám až polovinu zlata z mého nově spojeného majetku.", řekl Harry podle přesně daných pokynů.

Když to Griphook uslyšel, tak ani on nedokázal skrýt překvapení a radost, která mu přímo vyzařovala z očí. Moc dobře věděl, že pokud vše vyjde tak to bude největší obchod v jeho životě a pravděpodobně jeden z největších obchodů, co se na Ostrovech uskutečnil, za posledních několik staletí. I přese vše, co mu právě proběhlo myslí, se velmi rychle vynořila otázka, na kterou se musel mladého Pottera zeptat: „Bude nám ctí zabezpečit Vaše sídlo, ale pokud dovolíte, rád bych se zeptal, za jakým účelem podstupujete tyto extrémní kroky?"

Harry tuto otázku očekával, protože ho na ní varoval starý Black, a tak opět přesně podle pokynů začal: „Nemůžu zajít příliš dopodrobna, ale určitě jste zaslechl, kdo se vrátil. A zabezpečení by mělo být prioritou nás všech." Tyto slova měl podle Blacka použít, protože je možné, že si tímto varováním zaváže skřety a získá mocného spojence. Bývalý ředitel byl jeden z kouzelníků, který ačkoliv neměl skřety v lásce, tak věřil v jejich vliv a loajalitu přátelům a zlatu. Proto nařídil Harrymu, aby se je pokusil získat na svou stranu. Ačkoliv ani Harry tomu úplně nerozuměl, tak vše dělal podle více než dvou hodinové ranní instruktáže.

„Jménem Gringotovic banky Vám děkuji za užitečné varování a i my se podle toho zachováme.", odpověděl uctivě skřet a rozhodně ani na chvíli nezapochyboval nad vážností situace, protože i jeho rasa si byla vědoma hrozby Voldemorta a když říkal Harry Potter, chráněnec ředitele Brumbála, že budou opět problémy, tak to ani oni nemůžou brát na lehkou váhu. Skřeti nebyly nikdy úplnou součástí kouzelnické společnosti a moc dobře si uvědomovali, že je kouzelníci přehlížejí a většinou je chtějí pouze využít, a proto k mladému Potterovi vzrostla jeho loajalita, už zde nešlo jenom o zlato.

Griphook chtěl probrat, jaké zabezpečení použít a podobně, ale Harry mu pouze řekl, že se v tom nevyzná a že plně důvěřuje v úsudek profesionálů. Pak se skřet otočil na Harryho s novou otázkou: „Pokud se nepletu, měl jste ještě jednu záležitost na probrání. Takže, co pak potřebujete?"

„Chtěl bych přijmout jméno Black a vstoupit do rodu pomocí magického provázání."

Už po druhé Griphook špatně skrýval překvapení a mírně nesvůj řekl: „Vy byste chtěl podstoupit rituál Probuzení? Víte Vy vůbec, co by se mohlo všechno stát, když by někde nastala chyba? Nemluvě o tom, že je na hranici zákona a to jen díky tomu, že už je dávno zapomenutý širší veřejností, jinak by byl zakázaný."

„Ano, a proto žádám Vás. V magii krve se vyznáte a nic byste nezískali mojí smrtí, ba naopak pochybuji, že by Vám byl další dědic rodu Blacků tak nakloněn.", řekl Harry, i když byl opravdu nesvůj z toho, jak byl skřet zaskočen. Sám o tom rituálu nevěděl téměř nic a měl takové podezření, že to nebude zrovna příjemné.

„To máte asi pravdu. Budiž o oboje se osobně postarám. Seženu kvalifikované osoby a osobně dohlédnu na vaše záležitosti. Ohledně toho rituálu, vím přesně koho kontaktovat. Máte opravdu štěstí, na naší pobočce je zkušený mistr a potřebný předměty dokážeme rychle sehnat. Takže stačí říci kdy. Ale, co se týče zabezpečení, tak to bude delší. Musíte pochopit, že máme zakázky po celém světě, ale stáhnu ty nejlepší. Řekněme, za týden by mohli být k dispozici. Bohužel mám trochu pochybnosti, zahrávat si s takto nebezpečnou magií, když domlouváme takto velký obchod."

„Rád bych podstoupil rituál, co nejdříve. A co se týče případného krachu našeho obchodu, jsem ochoten zaplatit jakkoliv vysokou zálohu. Chápu vaše dilema, ale jsem rozhodnut do toho jít. Pokud byste i přesto nesouhlasil. Bude mi to líto, ale budu nucen se porozhlédnout jinde, a to i přesto, že těžko někdo dosáhne vašich kvalit."

Griphook se chvíli díval Harrymu do očí a pak řekl: „V pořádku, věřím Vám. Rituál by mohl být už zítra večer, pokud Vám to vyhovuje."

„Ano, to bude ideální. Děkuji."

„Jak jsem říkal, na všechno osobně dohlédnu. Tedy zítra odpoledne se k Vám dostaví tým našich odborníků. A ještě jednou Vám chci poděkovat za Vaši víru v naše schopnosti a varování, které jste nám dal. Pokud budete někdy něco potřebovat, neváhejte se na nás obrátit. Pokud je to vše, můžete jít navštívit svůj trezor. Zavolal jsem Vám doprovod."

„Děkuji za vše, mistře Griphooku. Na shledanou." a s lehkou úklonou Harry odešel.

Když vyšel na chodbu, tak si hluboce oddychl. Nečekal, že to půjde takhle dobře. Ani ve snu by ho nenapadlo, že se někdy zúčastní takového jednání. V duchu musel opravdu poděkovat starému Blackovi, který mu dal hromadu rad a pokynů, jak se skřety jednat, a díky Harryho přirozenému talentu improvizovat vše dopadlo lépe, než očekával. Kousek dál od dveří na něj už čekal jeho průvodce, který ho měl zavést do trezoru.

...

Hned poté, co se za tmavovlasým mladíkem zavřely dveře, se Griphook natáhl pro zlatý zvoneček, kterým přivolal svého asistenta. Z postranních, okem neviditelných, dveří vyšel už od pohledu mladší skřet, než byl právě ředitel.

„Co potřebujete, mistře?", optal se s uctivou úklonou mladý skřet.

„Ihned zavolejte mistra Balbooka. A cestou odneste tyto dokumenty do účtárny, musí být nejdéle zítra v poledne zpracovány a připraveny k podpisu. To je zatím vše."

„Ano, mistře, hned provedu.", řekl asistent a s úklonou a několika pergameny s Griphookovými poznámkami v podpaží opustil místnost.

Při čekání na jednoho z nejzkušenějších mistrů rituálů v Británii, se vrátil myšlenkami k mladému chlapci. Než vešel do jeho kanceláře, tak si nejdříve myslel, že to bude obyčejný, ačkoli slavný, chlapec, který prostě zdědil více zlata, než dokáže spočítat. Proto ho velmi zarazilo, že do jeho pracovny vstoupila troska. Nedal to na sobě znát, ale překvapil ho zubožený stav mladého Pottera. Ale nemohl se více mýlit, opravdu by se měl vyvarovat souzení knihy podle obalu, protože téměř jakmile chlapec promluvil, tak ho nepřestal překvapovat. Vyklubal se z něj cílevědomý a inteligentní společník, který by mu mohl velmi výrazně změnit života, protože pokud vše vyjde, tak velmi hluboce zapůsobí na radu starších, a kdo ví, co všechno se může dít poté. Z těchto a podobných myšlenek ho vyrušilo tiché zaklepání.

...

Po snad nekonečné jízdě vozíkem, se vyškrábal ze sedadla a objevil se na otevřeném prostranství před zdobenými kamennými portály. Rychlým pohledem objevil římské číslice vytesané do horní části portálů, a proto se zaměřil na vchod s číslem 4, před který si to zamířil i jeho doprovod. Skřet zachrastil svazkem klíčů a jedním z nich odemkl kamenné dveře. Poté následován chlapcem šel hlouběji do tunelu, několikrát se cestou zastavil a odstranil nebo odemkl další prvky místního zabezpečení.

Asi po deseti minutách došli opět na otevřenější prostor, kde se Harry dozvěděl, že kvůli většímu zabezpečení se musí prokázat krví. Nejdříve si myslel, že by mohl být problém v tom, že není přímým potomek. Ale skřet ho uklidnil, že je nyní jediný dědic a tak je uvedený i v bance. S lehkou nejistotou se řízl skřetovou dýkou do ruky a nechal pár kapek skápnout na dveře. Ty se s lehkým zábleskem otevřely a Harry mohl vstoupit. To co uviděl, ho přímo šokovalo. Místnost, co do velikosti se týče, mohla s přehledem konkurovat velké síni v Bradavicích a ať se podíval, jakým směrem chtěl, všude se povalovaly hromady zlata a jiných cenností. Kromě zlata zde bylo i velké množství jiných předmětů a to například starých, ale honosných, hábitů a jiných druhů oblečení, historických brnění nebo polic plných roztodivných předmětů a lektvarů.

Když se konečně dost vynadíval, tak se otočil na skřeta, který celou dobu nehnutě stál u dveří a zeptal se: „To je vážně všechno moje?"

„Samozřejme, pane. Pokud si budete přát písemný seznam, zastavte se na recepci. Dále se musím jménem Gringottovi banky omluvit, že Vám zde zatím nemůžou být všechny položky dostupné, a to z důvodu problémů při přesouvání. Bohužel se objevily jisté magické předměty, které spolu nemohly koexistovat v jednom trezoru, a proto byly prozatímně přesunuty do našich trezorů, ale až se tento problém vyřeší, budou navráceny sem. Ale pokud je chcete i přesto vidět, můžu Vás k nim zavést. Dále jsme si dovolili pro lepší přehlednost všechny písemnosti umístit do jedné z vedlejších místností vašeho trezoru, obdobným způsobem jsme roztřídili i řadu jiných předmětů." Harry si až nyní všiml skupinky dveří na druhé straně místnosti. Jednalo se zhruba o tucet vchodů.

Při rozhlížení si všiml velkých pozlacených hodin, které mu připomněly, že poměrně dosti spěchá, proto se slovy díků odmítl návštěvu dalších skřetích trezorů. Pak si u dveří vzal jeden z bezedných váčků a přemístil do něj pěknou hromádku zlata, ve skutečnosti se jednalo zhruba o sumu, odpovídající pěti letému přijmu ministra kouzel. Ale hold pokyny jsou pokyny, a ačkoliv se Harrymu nechtělo chodit po ulici s takovým jměním, požádal skřeta, aby ho odvezl zpět na povrch a s myšlenkou, že může Voldemorta klidně utlouct zlatými cihličkami, vyrazil za dalšími povinnostmi.

Ze všeho nejdříve si došel na jídlo do jedné malé restaurace. A pak začal nakupovat věci, co měl na seznamu. Nejdříve zamířil nakoupit nějaké knihy, zde strávil jen moment, protože nevěděl jaký knihy má doma v knihovně, a proto koupil pouze učebnice na nový školní rok. Hned potom zamířil do vedlejšího obchodu, kde si sehnal potřebné věci na lektvary. Koupil, jak potřeby do školy, tak přísady do domácí laboratoře. Ale stejně si myslel, že mu jsou k ničemu, on nikdy nebude dobrý v lektvarech. Obešel dalších několik obchodů, kde sem tam něco koupil, jako například nové oblečení, které ho vyšlo na hotový majland, protože si musel pořídit kompletně nový šatník, nebo pergameny s brky a inkoustem. V průběhu nakupování cítil, jak ho opouští jistota a vrací se mu špatná nálada. Z toho usoudil, že lektvar přestával účinkovat, a ani to mu na náladě nepřidalo.

Ačkoliv se snažil svůj pobyt na Příčné co nejvíce protáhnout a to z důvodu, že po Příčné následuje výprava na Obrtlou ulici, nebylo mu to nic platné a i tam se podíval. Naštěstí ho Phineas poslal jen do jednoho obchodu a ten byl téměř na rohu s Příčnou. Byl to poměrně upravený obchod s domácími skřítky. Zde koupil pět skřítků za poměrně vysokou cenu, protože se mu tam nechtělo příliš dlouho smlouvat o hodnotě a velmi rychle se vrátil na Příčnou. Potě se s pěti skřítky poprvé legálně přemístil do svého domu.

...

Přenesl se do zahrady, kterou si prohlížel z okna svého pokoje a přímo zamířil do domu. Po otevření hlavního vchodu se otočil na pět cupitajících postav za ním a řekl jim, že tohle je teď jejich domov. Skřítci na nic jiného nečekali a rozeběhli se hledat nějakou práci.

Harry vyrazil k obrazu svého předka, který byl zase jednou prázdný, a proto se vydal do svého pokoje. K jeho údivu našel hned tři skřítky, jak mu uklízejí pokoj, a tak si jen vzal jednu knížku z knihovny a začal si číst v křesle v pracovně. Už včera si tuhle knihu vyhlídl, pojednávala o různých magických rituálech. Nedalo mu ani moc práce najít rituál, který měl podstoupit. Jeho průběh byl popsán velmi složitě, ale to mu nevadilo, v tom plně důvěřoval skřetům. Spíš se zajímal o výsledky. Dočetl se, že rituál vychází ze zesílení rodových vlastností a magie. To znamená, že to v něm posílí i vlastnosti rodu Potterů. A jen díky příměsi krve člověka z jiného rodu posílí spojení s tímto rodem. Také si přečetl, že to může mít dopad nejen na jeho magii, ale i na vlastnosti, charakter a vzhled.

Bohužel byl pod článkem o výhodách i nesrovnatelně delší článek s nevýhodami a riziky. Zabýval se výhradně problémy, které můžou nastat i po úspěšném rituálu, nejspíš autor nepředpokládal za důležité psát, jak to dopadne, když něco selže během rituálu. Všichni to nejspíš věděli. Stálo zde, že jedno z velkých rizik bylo spojeno se změnou charakteru, uvádělo se, že je možné rituálem získat i nějakou psychickou poruchu, nejčastěji rozdvojení osobnosti, deprese nebo různé fóbie. Další nevýhoda spočívala ve změně magie, po určitou dobu se stává krajně nestabilní a také zde je šance na poškození magického jádra. Velmi výjimečně se objevují u některých rodů i rodové vady nebo choroby. Údajně bylo zaznamenáno i několik případů, kdy došlo k obnově staré rodové kletby. Celý článek pak zakončovalo upozornění, že před tímto rituálem je doporučeno, aby si získal informace o svém rodě a jejich vlastností. Se zaujetím si to dočetl a vrátil knihu do police.

Potom vkročil do svého nově uklizeného pokoje. Zjistil, že mu dokonce i uklidili do skříní věci, co si dneska pořídil. Poté se podíval na hodiny a s překvapením zjistil, že už je čas na večeři. Do té doby si ani neuvědomil, že si musel číst minimálně hodinu. Vyrazil hledat jídelnu a doufal, že skřítci něco připravili. Nezklamali ho, čekala ho opravdu vydatná večeře. Po ní se vydal do haly k obrazu svého předka. Ten k jeho údivu byl zas jednou na svém místě, a tak se s ním pustil hned do řeči. Phineas byl poměrně spokojený s výsledky Harryho počínání a obzvlášť ho potěšilo, že se domluvil se skřety už na zítřejší večer. Pak mu řekl: „V pořádku vedl sis obstojně, teď už schází pouze povolat správce."

„Koho?", nechápavě se zeptal Harry.

„Správce je někdo, kdo se ti bude starat o majetek, když budeš ve škole a bude ti neustále k ruce. V tvém případě se bude jednat zároveň i o ochránce a strážce v jedné osobě. Pravděpodobně už byl probuzen, tím že jsme prolomili pečeť chránící toto panství. Docela mě uklidnilo, že tě mé sídlo přijalo a pustilo přes ochrany. Nerad bych ho probouzel násilným přerušením ochran panství. Umí být poměrně nebezpečný neznámým hostům, ale jinak si velmi zakládá na slušném vystupování, tak se hned při prvním setkání neshoď nějakým hulvátstvím.", řekl a zmizel.

Harryho už opravdu štvalo, jak vždycky z ničeho nic zmizí. Měl kopu otázek, především, co je zač ten správce. Protože podle toho, co slyšel, byl opravdu zvědavý, kdo to bude nebo spíš co to bude. Ale ačkoliv to znělo trochu podezřele, měl z jedné strany radost, že zde bude někdo, s kým bude moct normálně mluvit, aniž by mu utekl z obrazu. Nakonec se sebral a šel si lehnout, přece jen dneska toho na něj bylo opravdu dost.


	3. Chapter 3

Druhý den začal skvělou snídaní, skřítci mu připravili vajíčka, tousty a pomerančový džus. To mu trochu vylepšilo náladu po další sérii děsivých snů, které ho v noci navštívily. Po chvíli strávené v jídelně vyrazil za svými povinnostmi. Včera musel slíbit tomu protivnému předkovi, že co nejdříve dojde pro jeho krev a tak vyrazil do své pracovny.

Zde podle podrobného popisu otevřel tajný vchod do laboratoře. Jak očekával, sem se skřítci nedostali a tak se musel protáhnout chodbou zaplněnou pavučinami. Postupně se před ním v chodbě rozsvěcely pochodně, které byly několik kroků vzdálené od sebe, a po několika yardech vstoupil do oválné místnosti. Byla zaplněná různými nástroji, baňkami s těly roztodivných zvířat a dalšími určitě moc užitečnými předměty. Přešel k veliké skříni, která jediná vypadala zubem času netknutá a v které, jak mu bylo vysvětleno, byly uschovány vzácné přísady a lektvary. K otevření této skříně sloužil kruhový zámek, který byl rozvržen na několik samostatně pohybujících částí s vyrytými symboly. Harry v přesném pořadí posouval částmi zámku.

Po chvíli zaslechl hlasité cvaknutí a s úlevou mohl chytit za kliku a otevřít skříň. První, co ho vyděsilo, byla velká hlava nějakého ptáka, visící za provázek na vnitřní straně dveří. Po rychlé prohlídce obsahu skříně zjistil, že hlava ptáka nepatří k nejhorším exponátům sbírky. S ohledem na to, že před chvílí snídal, se radši nepouštěl do podrobné prohlídky a rychle sebral sklenici s krví.

Když donesl sklenici do svého pokoje, čekal na něj už Phineas, který mu bez otálení začal popisovat, jak vyhledat toho tajemného správce a uzavřít s ním smlouvu.

…

Harry vyšel z domu a seběhl několik širokých schodů, rozprostírajících se před hlavním vchodem. Poté obešel dům ze západní strany a namířil si to k jednomu z mnoha menších stavení, které byly rozesety po celém okolí hlavního domu. Podle popisu hned poznal, který domek je ten pravý. Měl být téměř až u lesa, nějakých dvě stě yardů od domu. Jednalo se o nevysokou stavbu bez oken. Spíše než o malý domek se to v Harryho očích jevilo jako nějaká hrobka nebo jiná chaloupka, kterou můžete obvykle nalézt na hřbitovech. Bližší prozkoumání pouze utvrdilo chlapcův odhad. Přední straně vedle masivních kovových dveří vévodila ještě skupinka větších i menších soch a chrličů. Celá budova vypadala poměrně strašidelně a Harry v duchu poděkoval, že ho ten starej paprika neposlal na tento úkol ještě včera večer. Sice měl pro strach uděláno, ale proč zbytečně riskovat.

Pomalu vyšel tři schody, které ho dělili od oněch dveří a až teď si všiml, že ani dveře se neobešli bez zdobení. S povrchem dveří si někdo opravdu vyhrál. Šlo o plastické znázornění nějaké bitvy, nebo kdo ví čeho. Co, ale více zarazilo Harryho, byla absence kliky nebo jiného otevírání. Jediné co po několika chvilkách objevil, byla prohlubeň ve tvaru pravé dlaně, a proto tam svou ruku položil. A ačkoliv odlitek dlaně byl přizpůsoben rozhodně větší ruce, než měl chlapec, tak se dveře bez jakéhokoliv zvuku začali otevírat.

Za dveřmi nebyla žádná místnost, kterou Harry očekával, ale pouze schodiště směřující hluboko do tmy. Použil _Lumos_ a se svítící hůlkou vyrazil po schodech. Celý svažující se tunel byl vytesán do kamene a v porovnání s precizním provedením vstupu se jednalo pouze o hrubou práci.

Po několika neskutečně dlouhých minutách dorazil na konec schodiště a opět se dostal před mohutné dveře, které ale pro změnu postrádali jakoukoliv uměleckou hodnotu. Jednalo se o obyčejná kovová vrata, přepásána několika železnými pruty. Zde už byla, jak se patří k takovýmto vratům, pořádná klika. Už jí chtěl Harry stlačit, když si všiml nějakého psaní na stěně. Na první pohled se jednalo o neznámé runy nebo podobné znaky, ale když se na ně pozorněji zaměřil, tak se jakoby sami začali přeskládávat do vět, kterým částečně rozuměl. Psalo se tam něco o temnotě, magii a krvavé smlouvě. Ale Harry nedokázal pochytit souvislosti.

Po chvíli nechápavého zírání obrátil pozornost zpět ke dveřím a se stlačením kliky vstoupil dál. Sotva překročil práh, tak se za ním zabouchly dveře a se slabým zablikáním mu zhasla hůlka. Harry instinktivně zaujal obranné postavení a pokusil se opět použít _Lumos_ , avšak bez výsledku

„Už to velmi dlouho jest, co spát šel jsem a ještě déle, co návštěvu měl jsem, mladý Blacku.", ozvalo se napravo od chlapce.

„Kdo jste?", řekl Harry a byl sám překvapen svým pevným hlasem.

„Hm, vidím, že ani strach vaši mysl neovládá. Poznat je, že už nebezpečnými situacemi prošel jste si. A vaše magie opravdu výjimečná jest. Co se vaší otázky týče, tak snad odpovídat nemusím?"

„Vy jste správce rodů Blacků?", zeptal se Harry s nadějí v hlase.

„Ano i tuto funkci kdysi zastával jsem, leč i jinak označován byl jsem. Chápat to mám, že znovu do služeb povolán jsem? Ale pak zajisté připraven jste, dát mi to, po čem mé srdce touží."

Harry se zarazil a v duchu zaklel na adresu toho senilního dědka, co se o žádném daru nezmínil. Chvíle ticha se prohlubovala a Harry pomalu začal ztrácet ten zbytek klidu, co se ho ještě držel. Pak jakoby z ničeho nic mu hlavou problikla vzpomínka na ty neznáma slova vytesaná do kamene a rázem všechno dávalo smysl. Dal ruku do kapsy a uchopil drobnou dýku, kterou dostal od Phinease se slovy, že se mu bude hodit. Poté promluvil: „Ano, jsem připraven a přijímám tě do svých služeb." A s těmito slovy se hluboko řízl do dlaně.

„Tak dokonáno jest, mladý pane.", to byly poslední slova, která Harry slyšel, než ucítil pronikavou bolest v dlani a upadl do bezvědomí.

…

Harry se opět probudil ve své posteli s nepříjemným pocitem. Tentokrát to, ale nebylo vyvolané příšernými sny, které ho každou noc sužovali, nýbrž pocitem, že ho někdo sleduje. Rozhlédl se po pokoji a málem vyskočil z kůže, když u rohu postele stál neznámý muž. Ten s hlubokou úklonou řekl: „Mladý pane, William mé jméno jest. Dnes mezi námi smlouva uzavřena byla, leč vyčerpán jste byl."

Harry si až teď začal vybavovat události z dopoledních hodin a musel se otřást při těchto vzpomínkách. Nevědomky se podíval na dlaň své ruky, která ale byla bez jakýchkoliv známek zranění. Nadále trochu vyveden z míry stočil pohled na svého nového zaměstnance a řekl: „Ano, děkuji. Rád Vás poznávám, Williame."

„Nyní mou smělost omluvte, leč skřeti na schůzku se dostavili. Vhodné by bylo, svou přítomností poctít je. Do salónku uvedeni byli. Mladý pane.", pokračoval s rozhovorem William.

„Dobře, řekněte jim, že tam hned budu.", odpověděl Harry, „Jo a ještě nemusíte mi říkat pane a vykat mi."

„Vaše slova předána budou, mladý pane.", s úklonou odvětil William a úplně odignoroval druhou část Harryho proslovu.

Až poté, co se Harry trochu více vzpamatoval z událostí dnešního dne, si mohl pořádně prohlédnout odcházejícího správce. Na první pohled odhadoval, že se jedná tak o třicátníka, ale když si ho prohlédl důkladněji, tak už si tím nebyl nijak jistý. To, co ho nejvíce upoutalo, byly jeho oči a to především jejich pohled. Harry se pod ním cítil jak pod mikroskopem. Ještě nikdy se nesetkal s člověkem, který by jediným pohledem u něj vyvolal tolik emocí. Ničemu nepřidával ani fakt, že barva oněch očí byla až podezřele blízká fialové. Vedle toho pak už na něm bylo vše téměř normální, sportovní postava, středně dlouhé jak uhel černé vlasy a pohledný obličej.

Ještě jedna věc, která Harryho zaskočila, byla a to jeho mluva. Mluvil ještě hůř než herci ze starých filmů, na které se s oblibou dívala jeho teta každé nedělní odpoledne. Ničemu ani nepřidal jeho oblek, který byl, jak vystřižený právě z těchto filmů, kde v něm obvykle chodili sluhové a majordomové. S těmito a dalšími myšlenkami se pomalu oblékl a vyrazil za návštěvou od Gringotů.

Než vešel do salónku, který objevil shodou náhod dnes ráno, když zabloudil cestou do jídelny, tak si všiml na nástěnných hodinách, že je teprve jedna hodina, což ho překvapilo, protože se skřety byl domluven až na večer. Z dálky také slyšel, že jeho nový správce se už pustil do řeči s návštěvníky, a když vstoupil do menší místnosti, překvapil ho jejich počet. Byla zde pětice členů této rasy.

Ten, co předtím mluvil, se otočil na nově příchozího a opět spustil: „Á, vy musíte být pan Black. Rád Vás poznávám, už jsme na Vás čekali. Mé jméno je Balbook. Určitě se ptáte, proč jsme dorazili tak brzo, když jsme byli domluveni až na večer. Ale naše práce potřebuje jisté přípravy, takže jsme si dovolili přijít dříve, snad to nevadí."

„Ne, to určitě nevadí. Můžeme ihned začít.", odpověděl slušně Harry, ale v tom se ozval William: „Souhlasit nemůžu. Můj pán od rána nic nepozřel. Přípravy do oběda setrvat musí." S těmito slovy se na stolku uprostřed místnosti objevil královský oběd. Harry si až teď uvědomil, že má opravdu hlad a proto se s omluvou pustil do jídla. Balbook to vzal v klidu a řekl, že se mezi tím připraví on a jeho pomocníci, a proto opustili místnost do prostornější chodby, kam je také následoval William.

Po obědě Harry vyšel za skřety a řekl jim, že je připraven. Balbook právě dokončil základní přípravy a pronesl: „Potřebujeme nějakou místnost, kde rituál provedeme. Musí být bez oken a jiného přístupu slunečního světla, také by bylo dobré, kdyby měla kamennou podlahu a nejlépe prázdná. Nemusí být nikterak velká." Harry začal vzpomínat, jestli náhodou na nějakou takovou místnost nenarazil při jeho prohlídce, ale nic ho nenapadalo. Naštěstí se William ihned chopil role správce a zavedl je do rozsáhlého sklepení. Harry přemýšlel, jak je možný, že chlap, co je v domě sotva par hodin, se zde už vyzná líp než on, ale své myšlenky si nechal pro sebe a následoval skřety.

Sklepení bylo velice rozsáhlé, ale místnost, kterou potřebovali, našli téměř okamžitě, protože vhodných komůrek tady bylo opravdu spousta. Vešli do jedné z větších a dva skřeti se bez čekání pustili do rýsování a psaní nějakých obrazců křídou na podlahu. Harry si prohlížel tuto ponurou místnost a byl rád, že William ihned zapálil pochodně. Trochu ho zarazilo, že mu na to stačilo pouze jedno mávnutí ruky.

Harry také přemýšlel, k čemu asi tato místnost nebo spíš kobka sloužila, protože v ní nebylo vůbec nic snad kromě několika železných kruhů zadělaných do zdi a ty mu napovídali, že to asi dětský pokojík nebyl. Ze zkoumání, co se zde dříve odehrávalo, ho vyrušil hlavní skřet Balbook: „Pane Pottere, potřeboval bych krev vašeho předka. Ostatní přísady a pomůcky mám, i když sehnat čerstvou krev rituálně obětovaného draka a Styxskou křídu není snadné a to nemluvím o usměrňujících Kamenech moci. Máte štěstí, že byly na skladě."

„Dobře, ihned pro ni pošlu.", otočil se a zavolal si skřítka, kterého poslal do svého pokoje pro nádobu s krví. Harry se snažil vytěsnit zmínku o rituálním zabíjení draků, ale naštěstí než se stihla rozjet jeho představivost, tak se vrátil jeho domácí skřítek zpět a pisklavým hlasem řekl: „Tady pane, budete si přát ještě něco?" Harry ho se slovy díků poslal pryč a krev podal skřetovy. Balbook si jí vzal a podal jí dalšímu skřetovi, který jí ihned začal míchat s ostatními složkami v bublajícím kotlíku pod kterým, ale nebyl žádný oheň.

Pak podal Balbook Harrymu menší štos pergamenů, které si vzal a zeptal se: „Co to je?". Skřet se na něj podíval, jako by byl duševně chorý a pravil: „Pane Pottere, snad jste si nemyslel, že si Gringotovi nepojistí případná rizika. Je to prohlášení, že všechny rizika berete na sebe a my se zavazujeme jenom za správnou přípravu a průběh rituálu. Dále jsem dostal na starost předat Vám další písemnosti od mistra Griphooka. Tady je podepište."

Harry už začal projíždět kapsy, jestli nemá propisku nebo samoplnící brk, ale pak si všiml pohledu skřeta a pochopil, že dělá něco špatně. Naštěstí za sebou zaslechl svého správce: „Magický podpis hůlkou, pane." Po těchto slovech mu hned svitlo a vzpomněl si, jak podepisoval dokumenty u Griphooka. Magický podpis je podpis, kdy za pomocí hůlky a vlastní krve uvedete v platnost většinu magických smluv a závazků. Vyndal hůlku a po přiložení k dokumentům pronesl své jméno a bylo hotovo. Vrátil pergamen s úsměvem skřetovi, který překvapeně řekl: „Vy si to ani nepřečtete."

„Ne, to nebude potřeba. Věřím vám. Tak už můžeme začít, ne?"

Balbook sice slyšel od mistra Griphooka, že mladý Black se nechová úplně standardně, jak by se na hlavu vznešeného rodu patřilo, ale prý si získal jeho respekt, a proto ať se k němu chová co nejvstřícněji, a tak pouze s nevěřícným kroucením hlavy pokračoval slovy: „Ano můžeme. Prosím sundejte si košili, musíme na vaše tělo zanést požadované runy a obrazce." Harry tak učinil. Skřet stojící v rohu podal Balbookovi misku s černou bublající kapalinou a ten se pustil do práce. Pomocí štětce pokrýval Harryho tělo černými runami a magickými symboly. Harry doufal, že za pár minut bude hotovo, ale skřet ho zklamal. Trvalo nejmíň hodinu a půl, než byl spokojený se svou prací. V tu dobu byl už Harry popsaný, jak učebnice dějepisu. Obrazce zakrývaly celá Harryho záda, hrudník a ramena.

Balbook od něj odstoupil a znaleckým pohledem kontroloval svou práci. Spokojeně si přikývl a vyrazil ke svému vaku. Odkud vytáhl několik lahviček s různými lektvary. Jak Harry brzo zjistil, ty odporný břečky byly pro něj. Balbook mu je postupně podával a Harry, ačkoli nerad, musel je vypít. Nejdřív začal Posilňujícím lektvarem, což byla brčálově zelená tekutina. Poté plynule přešel na podobné Životabudiče a nakonec to zakončil skvělým osvěžujícím douškem černé husté tekutiny s kousky nějakých rostlin. Ten byl podle Balbook nejdůležitější, měl zabránit případnému pádu do bezvědomí, protože musí být po dobu celého procesu plně při vědomí. Z tohoto důvodu nedostal ani žádný lektvar na tlumení bolesti, který by se bezpochyby hodil. Podle skřeta si projde poměrně bolestivým procesem. Harry se po tomto zjištění mírně nesvůj zeptal: „Mistře Balbooku, určitě máte hodně zkušeností s tímto rituálem. Jak dlouho to trvá?"

„Ano, myslím si, že na Ostrovech není nikdo s více zkušenostmi než já. Sám jsem ho řídil už dvakrát a to se už pěknou řádku let neprovádí. Poměrně mě překvapila vaše žádost. A co se týče vaší otázky, tak je to velmi rozdílné, může to trvat minuty nebo hodiny, podle toho, jak velkou proměnou subjekt prochází."

„A jak velkou proměnou prošli vaši předchozí klienti?", zeptal se Harry. Skřet se na něj zkoumavě podíval a pravil: „No, první byl z velmi mladé kouzelnické rodiny se spoustou mudlů v rodokmenu a sám byl téměř moták, takže žádná velká změna nenastala, popravdě chvíli jsme uvažovali, jestli se vůbec něco změnilo, ale nakonec se z něj stal průměrný čaroděj. Druhá byla žena, která bohužel podlehla přívalu nově nabité magie. Ale od vás pane Pottere, věřím, že můžeme očekávat působivou proměnu."

Harry po tomto zjištění začal litovat, že se vůbec ptal. Přece jen dozvědět se, že jeho dosavadní skóre je pěkných padesát procent na přežití, není zrovna potěšující zpráva. Ale když už se jednou rozhodl, že to zkusí, tak jeho hrdost mu nedovolí to odpískat, i když ho to může stát život, ale na takovýhle situace je skoro zvyklý. Navíc neměl o moc víc možností, jak se postavit Voldemortovi. Déle o tom nechtěl přemýšlet a radši se zaměřil na skřeta, který procházel závěrečným hodnocením obrazců na podlaze. Po několika zdlouhavých minutách a souhlasného mumlání Balbooka, se konečně vrátil k chlapci a začal mu vysvětlovat, jak to bude pokračovat.

Harry odevzdal Williamovi svoji hůlku a to se slovy, ať mu ji pohlídá. Poté podle instrukcí vyrazil do středu symbolů, kde zůstal stát a čekal. Skřet Balbook mu podal stříbrný nůž a řekl: „Až vám dám signál, tak se řízněte a několik kapek vaší krve nechte spadnout pod sebe. Tím se uvedou runy do pochodu. Poté máte několik sekund na uklidnění. Snažte se, co nejvíce vyprázdnit hlavu a připravte se na bolest. Bude to velmi silná bolest srovnatelná s kletbou _Cruciatus_ a má tendenci narůstat po dobu celé proměny. To, co začne lehkým mravenčením v končetinách, během několika sekund muže přerůst do nesnesitelných muk. Tak se připravte."

Ani tyhle slova Harryho zrovna nedostali do lepší nálady, ale pokusil se uklidnit prohlížením čar a obrazců na podlaze. Mezitím skřet rozmístil v dvoumetrovém kruhu kolem Harryho deset Kamenů moci a při tom mumlal nějaká slova. Po položení posledního kamene a odříkání závěrečných slov se vztyčila kolem chlapce kulová magická bariéra. Skřet na ni na několika místech poklepal a řekl Harrymu: „Teď." Harry ho slyšel velmi tlumeně a přes neustále kmitající zlatou bariéru ho téměř neviděl, ale pochopil, že může spustit ohňostroj. Řízl se do dlaně a zatnutou pěst natáhl před sebe. Zdálo se mu, že všechno se zpomalilo. Viděl, jak se jednotlivé kapky pozvolna snáší k zemi a pak to vypuklo. Symboly se rozsvítili bílou září a světlo postupně zaplnilo celý vnitřek koule.

Skřeti sledovali pronikající světlo, které přes zlatou stěnu vrhalo krásné pohyblivé stíny na zdi místnosti. Balbook rozhodl, že to může trvat i několik hodin a tak zde zanechal jednoho z jeho pomocníků a se zbytkem se vydal pod vedením správce na večeři, přece jen příprava jim trvala asi pět hodin. Zničehonic se z vnitřku bariéry začaly linout tlumené bolestné vzdechy. Všichni sebou trhli až na Balbooka, který tiše podotkl: „Už jsem myslel, že nezačne."

…

Harryho plně pohltila zlatá záře a ucítil mravenčení v nohách. Nepříjemný pocit postupně přerůstal do palčivé bolesti. Úplně zapomněl na skřetovu radu ohledně klidné hlavy. Ale to byla také poslední věc, co ho nyní zajímala. Snažil se překonat bolest, ale bylo to beznadějný. Už nemohl vydržet potlačovaný křik, a proto povolil uzdy své beznaději. Z pocitu, jakoby mu někdo zlámal všechny kosti v těle, plynule přešel do nové podoby bolesti. Myslel si, že ho někdo prohnal sekačkou a teď se ho snaží znovu kousek po kousku sešít zpět. Tyto nové zkušenosti dávali pojmu bolest úplně jiné rozměry. Nepochyboval o tom, že kdyby nedostal lektvar proti bezvědomí, už by se dávno kolébal na vlnách nevědomosti. Bolest se stále stupňovala a postupně mu zaplavila celou mysl. Poté už nevnímal nic než jen nekonečnou agonii utrpení.

Harry netušil, že kdyby dokázal udržet chladnou hlavu a vnímat své okolí, tak by si uvědomil, že není jediným, kdo zde trpí. V koutku jeho duše si svůj díl bolesti užíval i jeden nezvaný návštěvník.

…

Skřeti se po každé hodině střídali na hlídce u chlapce. Vždy jeden trávil hodinku pohledem na svítící bariéru a poslechem bolestného chrčení z vnitřku světla. Jejich tupé zírání dovnitř narušovala jenom občasná kontrola stability magické stěny. Mezitím ostatní skřeti seděli v pohodlí salónku a čekali na svou směnu, nebo na ukončení rituálu. Někteří spali, jiní hráli „Chamtivého zlatníka", jednu z nejoblíbenějších skřetích her.

V tomto duchu proběhlo několik zdlouhavých hodin.

Nejmladší z místních hlídačů se podíval na hodiny a se smutným výrazem zjistil, že za několik minut zase musí jít střídat. Postavil se a vyrazil do sklepení, kde našel znuděně hledícího skřeta, vypadal úplně zhypnotizovaný hrou světel. Přišel potichu až k němu. Plácl ho po zádech a řekl: „Zdar Guragu, snad nespíš." Ten vyskočil s vyděšeným výrazem, který ihned vystřídal naštvaný a prudce se na něj obořil: „Co blbneš mladej? Málem jsi mě zabil. Pečlivě to tady hlídám a ty mě takhle děsíš."

Mezi jednotlivými záchvaty smíchu ze sebe dostal: „Klid chlape, přišel jsem tě vystřídat. To byla jen sranda."

„Jo moc vtipný. Ale teď se budu smát já, protože nemusím tady hodinu sedět na prdeli." a konečně spokojeně vyrazil ke dveřím. Než k nim, ale došel, uvědomil si, že je něco jinak. Zaposlouchal se a zjistil, že chraptivý výkřiky bolesti vystřídalo něco jiného. Blbě se to identifikovalo, ale znělo to jako smích někoho, kdo prochlastal a prozpíval posledních dvacet let. Prudce se otočil k mladýmu a řekl: „Asi mu ruplo v palici. Jdu pro mistra Balbooka. Počkej tady." a už byl pryč.

…

Harry se vznášel v nekonečné agonii. Nevnímal čas, místo ani kdo vůbec je. Jeho mysl se snažila udržet v celku, ale tento celek byl více a více ohýbán a trhán nesnesitelnými muky. Už to nebylo jen utrpení těla, ale i mysl byla postupně stravována. Tak dlouho bojovala s tímto jedem, až to nakonec nevydržela a vzdala to i ona. Harry otevřel křečovitě zavřené oči a začal se i přes poškozené hlasivky hlasitě smát. Smál se, i když jeho tělo bičovali vlny bolesti. Právě ty ho k tomu hnaly. Přijímal je v radostné extázi a dokazovaly mu, že žije. To, co považoval před chvílí za největší utrpení, bral nyní jako dar a radostné rozptýlení. Z bolesti se stal jeho jediný přítel.

…

Mladý skřet se nestihl ani pořádně rozhlédnout, co Guraga tak překvapilo a už byl zpátky i s mistrem Balbookem. Ten položil ruku na bariéru a zamumlal pár slov. Poté se otočil na Williama: „Něco se změnilo. Jeho magie je úplně jiná než předtím. Řekl bych, že jeho tělo už nemohlo ten nápor vydržet, a proto ho začala magie bránit. Nevím jak je to možný, snad jedna z jeho rodových vlastností, i když během procesu by měly být potlačeny. Myslím si, že už je stejně příliš pozdě. Nikdy bych nevěřil, že u někoho může trvat rituál šestnáct hodin. Šest hodin bych možná uvěřil, ale šestnáct je příliš. Musíte pochopit, že čím déle probíhají změny, tím více se stupňuje bolest a opotřebování těla. Proto ho asi magie chrání, jinak by to jeho tělo nevydrželo, ale i když se mu ho podaří zachránit, tak stejně jeho mysl takový tlak nemůže vydržet. Tahle změna nic nemění na tom, že musíme dál čekat. Násilné přerušení procesu, by jistě vedlo k smrti. Navíc nejsem si jistý, jak bychom to dokázali, tato bariéra se živí magií uvnitř, takže dokud rituál neskončí, tak se přes ni nedostaneme." Poté se otočil na své pomocníky a nařídil, že odteď budou dva na hlídce a kontrola bariery musí být prováděna po každých deseti minutách.

V tomto duchu proběhly další dvě hodiny bez žádných rapidních změn. Pak přišel na řadu s hlídkou i Balbook a všechno šlo do kopru. Při kontrole magické bariéry zjistil, že něco je špatně. Rychle svolal všechny skřety a začal jim rozdávat úkoly. Každý skřet vyrazil se svými pokyny buď do salónku pro jejich pomůcky, nebo se vrhl kreslit nové runy v okolí první bariéry.

Během horečné práce skřetů si William vyžádal po Balbookovi vysvětlení. Nejdříve to vypadalo, že mu hlavní skřet ani nic neřekne, ale když Williamovi zaplála v očích magie, tak ač nerad musel spustit: „Nebudu Vám vysvětlovat do podrobností, jak funguje tato bariéra. Takže to vezmu stručně. Jedná se o druh parazitní magie, která se udržuje tím, že využívá magii obsáhlou uvnitř magického kruhu. Z vnějšku je téměř nemožné jí přerušit a tím pádem jediná možnost, jak jí přirozeně vypnout, je jí přestat dodávat magii. Díky tomu se také ideálně hodí pro tento rituál. Ale náš problém spočívá v tom, že se začala krmit ze dvou zcela odlišných druhů magie. Ne, neptejte se mě, jak je to možný. Nevím, odkud se bere ta druhá magie, ale rozhodně to není chlapcova síla. Co mě, ale ještě více zaráží je, že se tato neznámá síla chová, jako by měla vlastní rozum. Snaží se krmit pouze jeden z kamenů moci, což vede k nestabilitě celého vzorce. Já vím je to šílené, ale snaží se prostě zmizet z dosahu chlapcovi magie. Ve skutečnosti je ve srovnání s ní opravdu mizivá, ale po tolika hodinách působení na jeden z kamenů se začali objevovat drobné prasklinky. Pokud by vše pokračovalo, jako doposud, tak do hodiny budeme mít pořádný problém. Je mi líto, že Vám to musím říct, ale po porušení původního štítu, není moc šancí, že to chlapec přežije. Nyní se pokusíme vytvořit Pětihrannou bariéru života. Pokud selžeme, tak z tohoto domu a širokého okolí toho moc nezbude. Nejrozumnější by možná bylo, kdybyste vyklidil dům a přemístil se do bezpečí. Stačí vám tahle odpověď? A jestli je to vše, co jste chtěl vědět. Tak mě prosím vás nechte tomu zabránit."

William chytil jednou rukou starého skřeta pod krkem a zdvihl si ho na úroveň očí. Popustil uzdu své magii, která ve vlnách dotírala na mysl skřeta. A promluvil: „O to, aby můj pán přežil, se postarejte. Jinak se o Vás sám postarám."

Pak vyděšeného skřeta pustil na zem a stoupl si do rohu místnosti. Balbook se celý rozklepaný vyškrábal na nohy a s hrůzou se podíval na Williama. V životě se jako skřet už setkal s celou řadou výhrůžek, ale to co ho nejvíce vyděsilo, byla správcova surová až zvířecí magie, která se dotkla jeho smyslů. Byl jsi jistý, že onen muž není obyčejným člověkem a rozhodně splní, co slíbil. Když se otočil zpět k bariéře, tak si všiml, jak se na něj upírají oči všech jeho pomocníků, a tak se slovy „Hněte sebou!" je propálil pohledem.

Sotva stihli zaujmout svá místa, když začala předchozí bariéra kolísat. Pět skřetu, kteří se rozmístili kolem, začali drmolit nějaké zaklínadlo. Po odříkání všichni roztáhli ruce směrem ke svým sousedům a dílo bylo hotovo. Vznikl tmavě modrý neprůhledný štít. Poté se za hlasitého tříštění rozpadla bariéra moci a se skřety to pěkně zamávalo, téměř všichni o krok ustoupili, ale štít udrželi.

Po další zdlouhavé hodině začal magický nápor na nový štít slábnout a bylo také na čase. Většina skřetu už byla na pokraji svých sil. Všichni si už mysleli, že to je v pořádku. Ale ukázalo se, že se nevyplácí říkat „Hop" dokud jsi nepřeskočil. Těsně před koncem rituálu vyčerpal jeden ze skřetů všechny své magické rezervy a odpadl, tím se porušila celistvost štítu a ten se rozsypal jak domeček z karet. Naštěstí většina magie se už navrátila zpět do chlapce, ale i přesto následoval menší výbuch, který odhodil všechny skřety na zeď a Williama, stojícího v rohu místnosti, prohnal přes zeď do sousední místnosti.

Po několika bolestných vzdycháních se usadil prach a mistr Balbook, vyhrabávajíc se z hromádky sutin, se rozhlédl po kdysi normální kamenné místnosti. Nyní byla částečné očouzena od výbuchu a ve zdech byly díry, jak víka od popelnic. Uprostřed této paseky ležel chlapec, který po vypršení účinku lektvarů upadl do bezvědomí. Skřet začal hledat své pomocníky. Po chvíli našel všechny. Až na jednoho, leželi v rozích místnosti. Posledního nakonec našel v chodbě, kam cestoval skrz zavřené dveře. Naštěstí stejně, jako on, téměř všichni vyčarovali základní magické štíty, a proto byly jen lehce potlučení. Jediný skřet, kvůli kterému spadla bariéra, se nedokázal zaštiťovat, a proto skončil s několika zlomeninami, popáleninami a v bezvědomí. William, i přesto, že právě prošel zdí, měl pouze lehce zaprášený oblek a rozcuchané vlasy.

Balbook ihned začal ošetřovat mladého skřeta a chystal ho na přesun do Gringotovic ošetřovny.

William mezitím kontroloval Harryho, který se jevil po fyzické stránce v pořádku. Celou dobu, co si prohlížel mladíka, se musel v myšlenkách vracet na chvíli před selháním poslední bariéry. Byl si téměř na sto procent jistý, že než ho chlapcova magie odmrštila pryč, viděl temnou postavu opouštět Harryho tělo a dokonce i nyní cítil ve vzduchu opravdu temnou magii. Jeho znalosti mu nabízeli celou řadu vysvětlení, ale většinu zavrhl sotva na ně pomyslel. Nakonec jediné čím si byl docela jistý, bylo to, že v tom má prsty Voldemort, temný kouzelník o kterém se zmiňoval magický obraz jeho bývalého pána Phinea Nigelluse Blacka.

Z myšlenek, o nutnosti návštěvy onoho temného kouzelníka, ho vyrušil ležící chlapec, jehož stav se začal rapidně zhoršovat.

…

Temný pán byl zrovna uprostřed jednání s jeho nejvěrnějšími smrtijedy, když zakusil neskutečnou agónii, až bolestí spadl ze svého trůnu. Jak se, ale rychle bolest dostavila, tak rychle také zmizela.

To už, ale kolem trpícího kouzelníka stála vyděšená skupinka a snažila se mu pomoci. Jedinou odměnou za jejich péči však byla řada neprominutelných kleteb, což vyústilo v trojici mrtvých čarodějů a půl tuctu kouzelníků a čarodějek svíjejících se bolestmi.

Když se Voldemort uklidnil, tak začal pátrat po původu té neskutečné bolesti, ale nenašel žádné stopy ve svém okolí ani u sebe. Ale to nebyla jediná věc, kterou nenašel. Necítil spojení s mladým Potterem, což ho vedlo k jedinému možnému výsledku. Potter byl mrtvý. Poté děsivý smích naplnil celou síň, až se opět ležící skupinka rozklepala.

Voldemort, ačkoliv to byl inteligentní a velice mocný kouzelník, měl tak zjizvenou a rozedranou duši, že si ani neuvědomil, že kousek z ní postrádá.

…

Toho dne bylo po celém světě vysloveno několik desítek proroctví, z nichž naplnění některých povede ke konci světa, jak ho znají mudlové i kouzelníci.


	4. Chapter 4

„Williame, udělal jsi vše, co jsem po tobě chtěl?", zeptal se muž z obrazu.

„Vše jest připraveno. Ale jistý tím jste si, pane?", otázal se neutrálně správce panství.

„Bohužel, to jinak nejde. Slyšel si skřety. Nikdo neví, co bude dál. Proto budeme potřebovat čas, a pokud to má pro společnost znamenat, že Harry Potter je mrtvý, pak se musíme připravit. Brumbál zná způsoby, jak zjistit pravdu. A jakožto ředitel Bradavic má nad mým obrazem v jeho kanceláři jistou moc a to nemůžeme v současné situaci dopustit. Také předpokládám, že ses stavil na Ministerstvu. Nikdo nesmí spojovat Harryho Pottera s dědicem vznešeného rodu Blacků. Zatím ne."

„Ano, pane. A o Voldemorta se postarat mám?"

„Bohužel, on je i mimo tvůj dosah. Vím, co naše rozhodnutí bude znamenat pro Anglii, ale musí to tak být.", po těchto Blackových slovech se William vrátil k přípravě kouzla, které mělo svázat obraz starého Blacka s jeho panstvím a přetrhat všechny vazby s Bradavicemi.

…

Brumbál seděl ve své pracovně a procházel si zrovna velmi obsáhlý a barvitě popsaný seznam možných trestů pro jeho studenty, který s velkým úsilím sepsal pan školník Filch. A zrovna, když červeným inkoustem přeškrtával lámání v kole, jako trest za pozdní docházku, tak se prolomilo několik ochran, které sám uvalil na tuto místnost. S lehce zmateným výrazem se vymrštil ze židle a nutno dodat, že na svůj věk to byl opravdu dynamický pohyb. Do ruky mu vklouzla hůlka a už chtěl seslat několik kouzel, když se za ním rozhořel jeden z portrétů bývalých ředitelů.

Aniž by stihl použít jakékoliv hasící kouzlo, tak z obrazu zbyla jen hromádka popela. Díky letům ztrávených v této pracovně se ani nemusel zamýšlet, čí to byl portrét a ihned ho identifikoval, jako obraz Phinease Nigelluse Blacka, jednoho z nejneoblíbenějších ředitelů Bradavic. Pouze zlomek sekundy mu trvalo, než si spojil starého Blacka s Harrym a ihned přelétl celou místnost k jedné polici, kde schovával svá magická udělátka.

Celou řadu velmi cenných a v několika případech i unikátních zařízení lhostejně smetl stranou, aby se mohl dostat ke kouzelnému předmětu, který už před lety magicky spojil s jedním z jeho studentů. Nejednalo se o úplně legální kouzlo, ale starý čaroděj ho vykonal pouze s dobrými úmysly. Uchopil nevelký kámen, do kterého byly vyryty nějaké znaky, a pomyslel na Harryho. K jeho zděšení nepřišla žádná odezva. Celý proces zopakoval ještě několikrát. Když ani to nezabralo, tak se přesunul k jiným o poznání složitějším kouzlům.

Jeden nezdar střídal další nezdar. A když už použil snad všechna kouzla, která ho v tuto chvíli napadla, tak se dlouho potlačované slzy začaly lesknout v jeho očích. Ještě, než se první slza dostala na svou cestu po ředitelově tváři, se rozrazily dveře a do místnosti vtrhl Bradavický profesor lektvarů. Už to, že vběhl do kanceláře bez klepání, značilo o potížích. A lektvarista se nenechal dlouho přemlouvat a vykřikl: „Potter. Potter je mrtvý."

…

Postarší muž otevřel domovní dveře a z deštivého večera vešel do prostorné přijímací haly. Sundal svůj ošuntělý a promočený plášt a pověsil ho na věšák. Jak si všiml, byla zde už slušná řada kabátů a plášťů, což znamenalo, že už zde většina osazenstva je. Věděl, že má trochu zpoždění, ale za všechno mohla ta stará sova, co ho nemohla najít. I když popravdě jí to nemohl mít za zlé, protože kdo by ho našel v hlubokých lesích západního Skotska rychleji.

Když se vydal do salónku, kde se obvykle scházeli na všechna jednání, tak si všiml, že se za ním opět otevřely dveře. Z nich vyšel, pro něj dobře známý, urostlý bystrozor. Hned jak si všiml, může stojícího v hale, tak pravil: „Rád tě zase vidím, Remusi. Nevíš proč nás Brumbál zavolal?"

„I já tebe Kingsley. Bohužel zrovna jsem přišel, takže nic nevím. Ale musí jít o něco důležitého, když nás svolal takhle narychlo."

„No, neměli bychom je nechat čekat. Vypadá to, že jsme poslední.", odpověděl bystrozor a s úsměvem vešel do prostorné místnosti.

Celá místnost byla zaplněna lidmi, kteří si mezi sebou šuškali a pokukovali po hlavním stolu, který stál podél celé zadní stěny. Zde sedělo několik kouzelníků a čarodějek, ale ředitel zde nebyl. I tato hrstka vedoucích osobností jejich spolku se tvářila překvapeně až vystrašeně. Jediný, kdo vypadal, že ví, o co zde kráčí, byl profesor Snape. Ten se strhaným pohledem civěl do desky stolu a nereagoval na jakékoliv otázky jeho kolegů.

Kingsley se vydal sednout na jedno z posledních volných předních míst a pustil se do hovoru s profesorkou McGonagallovou. Naopak Remus nenápadně zaujal místo v rohu místnosti a pouze poslouchal šum okolních rozhovorů.

Po několika nekonečných minutách vstoupil do místnosti ten, na kterého všichni čekali. Brumbál prošel přes pokoj a nereagoval na pozdravy od jeho přátel a následovníků. Stoupl si do čela stolu a s nakřápnutým hlasem začal: „Přátelé, jsem rád, že jste si všichni našli čas a přišli sem. Je mi opravdu líto, že jsem vás musel svolat kvůli těmto hrozným událostem." Než znovu pokračoval, tak si musel odkašlat a zamyslet se, jak to má říct. „Nevím, kde mám začít. Takže to řeknu narovinu. Stejně žádná slova nic nezmění. Harry Potter, chlapec, který měl v rukou naši budouctnost, je mrtvý."

Po těchto slovech se po místnosti rozlilo hrobové ticho, které jakoby trvalo věky. Nikdo nedokázal zpracovat informaci, kterou právě získali. Sice jenom několik vyvolených znalo věštbu, ale všichni si uvědomovali, že to Harry byl jejich trumfem v budoucí válce. Hrobové ticho nakonec prolomil vzlykot paní Weasleyové, ten jako by byl signálem pro ostatní, kteří buď sami začali slzet, nebo se začali hlasitě dožadovat vysvětlení.

Brumbál to chvíli celé smutně sledoval a uvažoval, jestli udělal dobře, že jim to řekl. Ale nakonec, než si zjednal klid, usoudil, že lepší bude, když budou vědět, do čeho jdou. Pak i přes neustálé tlumené vzlyky několika členů spustil: „Bohužel toho nevíme víc. Jediný čím jsme si jistý, je to, že Harry už s námi nemůže být. Nevím, co se stalo, ale je to tak. Nejdříve jsem si myslel, že v tom má prsty Voldemort, ale z důvěrných zdrojů vím, že ani on neví, co se stalo. Většina z vás ví, že mezi Harrym a pánem zla bylo jisté spojení, a právě to je pryč, což je jeden z důkazů, že Harry už není mezi námi. Naštěstí Voldemort si není jistý, a proto se bojí, že to je past. Podle informací, které máme, se stáhl a vyčkává. Ale to mu nevydrží věčně. Proto se musíme připravit." Do poslední věty vložil všechen zbytek svých nadějí, i když věděl, že se nebudou připravovat na porážku Pána zla, ale na záchranu všeho, co se dá.

Lupin stál v rohu místnosti a po celou dobu nepromluvil jediné slovo. Byl v šoku a vůbec nevnímal své okolí. Brumbál poté rozdal řadu rad a pokynů. Především o utajení této informace a zabezpečení svých domovů. Ale Remus už na nic nečekal a opustil v tichosti místnost.

…

Chlapec se začal probouzet. Otevřel oči, ale příliš jasné světlo ho donutilo znovu je zavřít. Zkusil to ještě několikrát, než konečně přivykl. Poté se začal zdvihat. Cítil se jinak. Bolela ho snad každá část těla. Ale i přes palčivou bolest se cítil v pořádku. Ve skutečnosti ta bolest byla to jediné, co cítil a lhal by, kdyby tvrdil, že mu vadí.

Čím víc přemýšlel o tom, co se stalo, tím víc se mu zdálo, že mu něco chybí. Nedokázal to popsat. Pamatoval si všechno, ale vzpomínky před rituálem byly jakoby vybledlé. Sice si v rámci lidských možností dokázal vybavit každou vzpomínku, kterou mu jeho mysl propustila, ale absolutně v něm nebudili žádné emoce. Bylo to jako se dívat na černobílý film. Nedokázal to vysvětlit, ale to nebyly jeho vzpomínky. Vybavoval si celou řadu tváří, ale v tento zmatený moment by nedokázal říct, co k nim cítí. Voldemort, muž který ho měl připravit o rodinu, pro něj byl stejný jako Ron, chlapec, který mu stál po boku posledních několik let.

Cítil se prázdně…

Po několika zmatených minutách se pokusil opustit postel. Při stávání si všiml, že má na ruce uhlově černý řetízek, který příjemně hřál. Nakonec ho cesta do koupelny stála víc úsilí, než by komukoliv přiznal. Zde si potom opláchl obličej, ale to nebyl jeho obličej. Teda pokud jeho roztroušené vzpomínky mluvily pravdu. Změnil se. Vlasy mu snad ještě ztmavly a o několik čísel povyrostly. Obličej se protáhl a celkově jeho rysy výrazně ztvrdly. Už to nebyl ten chlapec s přívětivým úsměvem. A dokonce ani čelo mu už nehyzdila ta legendární prokletá jizva. Ale největší proměnou prošly jeho oči. Ačkoliv si zanechali svoji barvu, tak výrazně ztmavly. Už jste nemohli mluvit o krásných smaragdových očích, v kterých hrály veselé plamínky. Nyní se spíše jednalo o temné smaragdové studny, které byly prázdné a neopatrného by dokázaly lehce pohltit.

Když se vrátil do pokoje, tak se chtěl převléct, ale zjistil, že všechno oblečení je mu malé. Nebyla to nijak závratná změna, ale jeho postava donedávna spíše drobnějších rozměrů se vytáhla asi o pět palců a i jeho tělo zmužnělo. Všechny tyto změny byly pro Harryho ničím. Necítil se jiný, protože jeho starou podobu nedokázal přijmout za svou.

Když konečně našel jedno staré vytahané triko, které by mu mohlo jakž takž být, tak se začal převlékat. Při převlékání, ale objevil něco, co by kde koho vyděsilo. Od hrudní kosti se mu přes levé rameno táhly neznámé symboly, které, jak u zrcadla zjistil, pokrývaly téměř polovinu jeho zad. A ačkoliv si nepamatoval přesnou podobu run, které na něj nakreslil Balbook, tak si byl jistý, že tyto jsou jiné. Skřetovi pro něj byly pouhými obrázky a zmatenými čárami, ale z těchto cítil život a jakousi nepřirozenost. Beze všech pochybností věděl, že se nejedná o znaky, které na svět přivedli lidé. Nejednalo se o pouhé tetování, ale každý symbol byl vypálen do jeho těla. Teď když se na ně začal soustředit, tak pocítil teplo, které z nich vyzařovalo, a dokázal vnímat magii, kterou pohlcovaly.

Trvalo mu několik minut, než dokázal odtrhnout pohled od oněch záhadných obrazců. Rozhodl se vyhledat někoho, kdo mu vše vysvětlí. A tak vyrazil do přízemí tohoto sídla, kde předpokládal, že onu osobu najde. Nemýlil se, sotva sešel několik schodů a už u něj stál skřítek, který ho odvedl do jídelny. Kde už seděl William, ten ihned vyskočil od napůl rozjedené snídaně a s úklonou pozdravil chlapce. Harry si sedl ke stolu. Skřítci na nic nečekali a ihned ho zasypávali dobrotami. Popravdě, když viděli pánův apetit, tak jim radostí stříhali ouška a snášeli vše, co měli přichystaného.

Po zkonzumování snídaně, která odpovídala měsíčním zásobám jídla středně velké somálské vesnice, se pustil do řeči se správcem, který mu zhruba vysvětlil, co se stalo. Také mu řekl, že každý den odpoledne chodí mistr Balbook a ten mu to dokáže lépe vysvětlit. Když Harry přivedl řeč na podivnou výzdobu svých zad, tak se William zarazil a omluvně pravil: „Pane můj. Omluvu přijměte, prosím. Po rituálu se z Vašeho těla magie uvolňovat začala, což k ohrožení Vašeho života vedlo. Po několika bezvýsledných pokusech nucen použít byl jsem to, co už nikdy použít nechtěl jsem. Pro zachování Vašeho života Vám do těla několik symbolů moci vyřezal jsem."

„Co ty symboly znamenají?"

„Můj pane. Několik veršů z knihy to jest. Omluvu přijměte, prosím, leč překlad do lidské řeči nelze. Pomocí nich částečně Vaši magii usměrnil jsem a poté ten magický řetízek na Vaší ruce skřety dodán byl, který o zbytek se postaral. Také pokud za nutné uznáte, abych Vaše pozemky opustil, tak vykonám. Život Váš ohrozil jsem a magii pokusil se použít, která už před lety mi zapovězena byla. Leč Vaše neskonalá moc písmo hříšníka probudila.", dál se omlouval správce.

„Z tvých slov jsem pochopil, že jsi mi zachránil život, Wille. Takže nevidím důvod, proč bych tě měl trestat."

William se krátce zarazil nad pánovým oslovením a jeho dobrotou, ale nakonec s pyšným výrazem odpověděl: „Pán můj. Ten nejlaskavější ze všech pánů jest. Leč já, Váš věrný služebník, si Vaši chválu nezasloužím." Harry se poté s hlasitým zívnutím a ubezpečením, že mu vše vysvětlí Balbook, vrátil do svého pokoje, kde opět usnul.

Když chlapec opouštěl pokoj, tak se Williamovi myšlenky zatoulaly zpět k onomu dnu. Moc dobře si pamatoval, jaká panika ho začala ovládat, když mu jeho nový pán umíral v dlaních. Nedokázal si vysvětlit, co je na jejich spojení jiného než na spojení s už dávno zesnulými Blacky, ale rozhodně by takhle silné pocity u něj nevyvolala žádná smrt jeho předchozích pánů. Chlapec v něm vyvolával mnohem silnější emoce než by dříve považoval za možné. A to je také důvod, proč přistoupil k onomu nesmyslnému kroku. Nyní s chladnou hlavou ho napadala celá řada možností, jak se mohl chlapce pokusit zachránit, ale on přistoupil k oné magii, která neměla fungovat. Písmo jeho rodiny, nebo spíše rodiny, ke které dříve patřil, mu bylo už před několika věky zapovězeno.

…

Když se probudil, tak už na něj skřet společně se správcem čekal. Sedli si do pohodlných křesel v přijímací hale a Balbook se chopil slova. Začal vysvětlovat, co se všechno stalo. Harry ho s nepřítomným pohledem pozoroval. Nejdříve si myslel, že mu řekne aspoň něco zajímavého, ale tohle na to nevypadalo. Skřet se nechal unést a začal Harrymu popisovat složitost a průběh rituálu, přičemž Harry rozuměl sotva polovině slov.

Prohlížel si ozdobný vzor na svém křesle a úplně vypustil okolní svět. Přestal vnímat Balbooka a to i když se ho na něco ptal. Skřet si toho ani nevšiml a zapáleně pokračoval. Na závěr svého odborného pojednání dodal několik rad a pokynů: „Jak už jste určitě pocítil, vaše magie masivně expandovala a modifikovala se. Byl jste několik dní v magickém kómatu, který byl nezbytný k uklidnění vašeho jádra a i přesto jsme stejně byli nuceni Vaši magii surově potlačit. Určitě jste si všiml toho černého náramku na ruce, právě ten potlačuje pravý potenciál vaší moci. Předtím z Vás vaše magie masivně unikala a tím jsme tomu aspoň částečně zabránili, ale Vaše magie je velkou neznámou, takže nevíme, co se může stát. Proto vám doporučuji ho nikdy nesundávat. Nejen, že by vás to mohlo zabít, ale nedokážu si představit, co by takové množství magie udělalo s Vaším okolím. Prostě to nezkoušejte, dokud nedokážete plně ovládat svoji dosavadní moc a i potom mě radši nejdříve zkontaktujte. Máte nějaké otázky?"

Skřet se podíval na Harryho, který bez hnutí seděl v křesle s hlavou sklopenou, a nejevil žádné známky toho, že by vůbec zaznamenal jeho otázku. Proto se ho znovu zeptal: „Chtěl byste něco dovysvětlit?" A zase žádná reakce, skřet si ho pořádně prohlédl a zvolal: „To si ze mě děláte srandu. Vy jste horší než dračí bobek na sandály. Jak můžete při takovýchto důležitých informacích usnout. No tak, sakra vstávejte."

Harry se s lehkým trhnutím vrátil z říše snů a pohled se mu stočil na klidného správce a zuřícího skřeta. Pak se slovy „Přišel jsem o něco důležitého?" se narovnal v křesle.

„Ne. Jen jsme se bavili o tom, že Vás vlastní magie pravděpodobně v příštích několika dnech zabije, pokud se nebudete řídit mými radami.", vyštěkl na něj Balbook.

Harry se omluvně usmál, i když to vypadalo spíše jako nějaký zkřivený škleb, a řekl: „Tak to jsem rád, že jsem nepřišel o nic důležitého. Můžete pokračovat, kde jste skončil." Poté se pohodlně uvelebil v křesle a zívl. Skřet už to nevydržel a vyskočil z křesla. Se slovy „Východ najdu sám." opustil místnost. Chlapec ho nechápavě sledoval, dokud nezašel za roh a pak se zeptal Williama: „Provedl jsem něco?"

Ten s kamennou tváří odpověděl: „Asi váš zájem za dostatečný neuznal, pane."

„Aha, no a říkal něco důležitého. Nějak si nevybavuji, o čem to mluvil."

„O změně vaší magie se zmínil. Také doporučil, aby ten náramek na Vaší ruce zůstal, protože Vám přebytečnou magii blokuje, která jisté škody napáchat by mohla.", řekl s pohledem upřeným na chlapce, který právě zkoumal tento náramek a snažil se ho sundat. Ten toho nechal a začal se rozhlížet za jinou zábavou. Už se chystal říct, že odchází, když ho předběhl správce se slovy „Také pan Phineas, přání se s vámi dnes ve Vaší pracovně setkat vyjádřil. A Balbook Vás původně také požádat chtěl, jestli dodatečným testům podrobil byste se. Pokud souhlasíte, dal vědět bych mu."

„Dobře.", odpověděl nepřítomně Harry. Odešel do svého pokoje.

Harry ani nepřekročil práh, když mu nepříjemné mravenčení, prozradilo, že není v pokoji sám. Automaticky se otočil k obrazu a podíval se starému Blackovi do očí. Který hned spustil: „No to je dost, že jsi se, také uráčil probrat. Prospíš si několik dní a přitom máme tolik věcí na práci."

Harry zdvihl obočí a klidně řekl: „Ale dej pokoj Phine. Já za to nemůžu."

Black, při svém oslovení, téměř vyskočil z kůže a hned spustil: „Takhle se mnou nemluv, mladej. Nepásli jsme spolu kentaury. Asi budeme muset zapracovat na tvém vychování. Ale o tom jsem mluvit nechtěl, chtěl jsem s tebou probrat něco jiného. Ne všichni byli mimo jako ty. Pán Zla se sice stáhl, ale je jenom otázka času než se vrátí s plnou silou. A až si to uvědomí kouzelnická společnost a věř mi, že většina kouzelníků si moc dobře pamatuje události, kdy byl naposled u moci, tak se rozdělí opět do tří táborů. Jedni se budou snažit zbrzdit převzetí ministerstva Pánem Zla a všemožně bojovat proti němu, ale to bude jen několik jedinců. A druhá skupina to vzdá, nebo budou dělat, že se nic neděje. O třetí skupině, která se bude nejvíce rozrůstat, snad mluvit nemusím. Naštěstí Brumbál a část ministerstva nezaháleli a začali s přípravami. Prosadili několik zákonů a zavedli celou řadu nařízení, které snad Voldemorta zpomalí. Pokud jsou mé informace správné, tak začali nenápadně vyjednávat s okolními zeměmi o případné podpoře, ale Evropa má své vlastní problémy a my jsme se bohužel od nich vždycky stranili, takže těžko můžeme očekávat významnější podporu. Brumbál se snaží vyjednat i určitou podporu od Gringotových a to hlavně, co se týče zabezpečení několika nemovitostí a zablokování přísunu zlata smrtijedům. Bohužel tyto všechny kroky stejně nedokážou Pána Zla zastavit, ale snad ho to zpomalí a dá nám to dostatek času. Můžeme jen doufat, že i nadále bude opatrný a nezačne jednat příliš brzo."

Harry ho s absolutně nic neříkajícím pohledem pozoroval a pak řekl: „No to je všechno moc hezký, ale co to znamená pro mě."

Starý Black si ho změřil překvapeným pohledem a odpověděl: „Opravdu ses změnil. Dříve by ses ihned rozčílil a letěl bys na nějakou sebevražednou nesmyslnou misi. Vypadá to, že jsi konečně začal používat mozek. No, ale hlavní je, že jsem Brumbála přesvědčil, aby ti nedovolil vrátit se do Bradavic. Nebylo by moudré ho zatěžovat tím, že z jeho oblíbeného Nebelvíra se stal pravý Black. Nabídl jsem se, že tě uklidím do bezpečí. Oba si totiž uvědomujeme, že proti němu v současném stavu nemáš šanci. Ani s tvojí novou silou bys ho neškrábl. Potom, co se stalo na hřbitově a pak na ministerstvu, už znovu neudělá takovou chybu, že by tě podcenil nebo se nechal nachytat na takový laciný trik jako je láska. Máš sice nesrovnatelně více magie než on, ale on je mistr v manipulaci se svými zdroji a má mnohem více zkušeností. Momentálně mu nesaháš ani po kolena, kdybyste spolu nyní bojovali tak bys s ním nevydržel ani minutu. Popravdě nevím, jestli by tě dřív zabil on nebo tvá vlastní magie."

„Hm.", odpověděl Harry a ani si neuvědomil, že mu Black říká upravenou verzi.

„Nyní musíme projednat tvůj přesun. Sice jsi domluvil nejlepší možné zabezpečení pro toto sídlo, ale ještě se ani nezačalo s přípravami."

„Nemám v plánu se nechat zahrabat v nějaké díře.", odpověděl Harry, ale ačkoliv by jeho slova mohli vyznít vzdorovitě nebo dokonce rebelsky. Tak on, je neproložil žádnými city a jednalo se pouze o suché konstatování.

„Kdo tady mluvil o tom, že tě někde zavřeme. Já mám jiné plány. Pochybuji, že bychom tě dokázali dlouho schovávat na Ostrovech, a proto tě uklidíme mimo Anglii. Jak by se ti líbilo vyrazit za teplem?"

„Hm, proč ne.", odpověděl bez zájmu chlapec.

„Tak to máš smůlu. Našel jsem ti lepší místo. William už všechno zařídil. Od prvního září nastupuješ do Kruvalu. Je to ideální místo. Nikdo by neočekával, že bys byl zrovna tam a dokážou tě tam i lépe připravit na tvůj neodvratný střet s Pánem Zla. Minimálně se seznámíš s novými druhy magie. Ale hlavní je, že Kruval je známý svou výukou problémových studentů a to ty se svojí magií bezpochyby jsi. S trochou štěstí tě naučí ovládat a udržet pod kontrolou aspoň část tvé moci."

„Není trochu nebezpečný mě poslat do středu školy pro černokněžníky?", zeptal se Harry, ačkoliv mu to těžkou hlavu opravdu nedělalo.

„Právě tam tě nikdo nebude hledat a hlavně musíš pochopit, že Kruval není jen škola černé magie. Kruval je největší škola magie na světě. Je rozdělena na sedm kolejí a každá má jinou specifikaci a výuku. Jsou zde vyučovány téměř všechny odvětví magie a každá kolej se ubírá jiným směrem. Proto nejde říci, že je to škola pro temné kouzelníky. To si myslíme jen my Angličané, ale není se čemu divit, když první, co nás napadne ve spojitosti s Kruvalem je Grindelwald. To je, ale jedno o historii Kruvalu ti povím později. A také dostaneš spoustu knih o této problematice. Takže zpátky k věci. Zařídili jsme ti všechno nutné k přestupu, nikdo neví, že jsi Potter, pro ně jsi prostě jen James Black, jeden z čistokrevných kouzelníku Anglie. Měl by ses na to začít připravovat a učit se aspoň základní předměty, na Kruvalu mají trochu intenzivnější výuku, takže jsou mnohem dál než v Bradavicích. Asi nemá smysl se nějak moc specializovat, protože nevíme, kam tě zařadí. Také zatím radši nepoužívej svoji hůlku."

Harry ho poslouchal a po těchto slovech vylovil z kapsy svojí hůlku. Se slovy „Accio červený hrníček" mávl směrem ke stolu. Podle očekávání se vznesl hrníček několik palců nad stůl. Ale poté zničehonic explodoval do všech směrů. Harry vyskočil z křesla a poprvé trochu překvapeně na to koukal. Až po chvíli si všiml, že hrníček není jediná věc, co odešlo do věčných lovišť. I jeho hůlka popraskala a kousky dřeva se s lehkým klapotem sypaly na zem.

„Co si sakra myslíš? To jsi mě celou dobu neposlouchal."

Harry si dal ruku za hlavu a řekl: „Ale ne, poslouchal. Chtěl jsem jenom vidět, co se stane. Myslel jsem, že se mi jen kouzlo nepovede."

„To tě mohlo napadnout, že to dopadne takhle. Je snad úplně jasný, že při velikosti tvé magie, nebude všechno jako dřív. Je to, jako bys chtěl procpat trola klíčovou dírkou."

„No jo no. Co se dá dělat."

„No, je to tvoje chyba, ale stejně bys jí nemohl používat. Takže by bývala byla dobrá jen na získání vyhovujícího jádra. William už kontaktoval Gregoroviče a zadal naší objednávku. Poslal mu všechny požadavky a potřeby, které musí nová hůlka splňovat, a i magický otisk, pro správnou kompatibilitu. Gregorovič je mistr ve výrobě hůlek. Na rozdíl od Ollivandra se nezabývá sériovou výrobou, ale zabývá se výrobou na zakázku. Nikdo jiný ti nevyrobí lepší hůlku než on. Bohužel tomu odpovídá doba výroby, ale dostatečně jsme ho motivovali, aby to stihl do začátku školy."

„To je sice pěkný, ale co mám dělat, když už ani kouzlit nemůžu?", odpověděl chlapec a dál si hrál s asi dvoupalcovým zbytkem jeho staré známé.

„Toho se nemusíš bát. Kruval je jiný než Bradavice, a proto si musíš osvojit určité dovednosti a základní řád nové školy. Měl bys nejdříve pochopit, že rozdělovat magii na bílou a černou je dost nepřesný. Málo které kouzlo jde přesně zaškatulkovat a kromě několika opravdu temných kouzel, které ti rozervou nebo zdeformují duši. Není rozumné se jí vyhýbat. Většinou právě ty odstrkované a zakázané ti můžou zachránit život snadněji než, v dnešní době v Bradavicích vyzdvihovaná, bílá magie. Toto si moc dobře Kruval uvědomuje, a proto se zde setkáš s opravdu pestrým výběrem odvětví magie."

„To už jsi mi říkal. Takže k věci."

„Opravdu ses změnil, ale to je jen dobře. S tvým dřívějším chováním bys to tam měl těžké. Ale jak chceš, takže začnu úplně od začátku. Kruval je obrovská škola s velikým počtem studentů. Celkově jde rozdělit na sedm jednotlivých škol, přesněji řádů. Každý řád má jisté specifika a výhody, které platí pouze pro ně. Nad každým řádem, nebo jestli ti je bližší nad každou kolejí, stojí jejich mistr, který částečně dohlíží nad jejím chodem. Poté je ještě nad všemi řády arcimág, ale nyní se spíš už používá označení ředitel školy. Ale musím dodat, že mistři a ani ředitel se příliš nemíchají do problémů a většinou si to řeší studenti. Sám ses už setkal s jednou z těchto kolejí. Když jsi byl ve čtvrtém ročníku, tak se jedna z nich účastnila Turnaje tří kouzelnických škol. Původně se měli tohoto turnaje účastnit vybraný studenti ze všech sedmi kolejí, ale jenom jedné to bylo nakonec povoleno. Někteří se ani nepřihlásily a jiní zas nedostaly povolení z důvodu účasti v jednom nepěkném incidentu, který provázel výběrové řízení. Ale o tom jsem nechtěl mluvit."

„Hm. To je nějaký složitý, Phine."

„Mlč a poslouchej. Musím ti říct, čím se jednotlivý koleje vyznačují a jaké pravidla uznávají.", řekl Phineas. Harry jen zívl a lépe se uvelebil v křesle. Poté spustil starý Black svoji přednášku.

A ani Harry ani Phineas si neuvědomili, že dnešek se nesmazatelně zapsal do historie jako „Den smutku za všechny červené hrníčky". Protože po Harryho kouzlu zůstalo jen několik hrdinných červených hrnků na Ostrovech a přilehlých oblastech.

...

Harry se probudil s hlasitým kručením v břiše a po rychlém pohledu na velké dřevěné hodiny nad pracovním stolem vyrazil na oběd. Sám se ani nedivil, že se probudil až tak pozdě, přece jen od něj nikdo nemohl čekat, že vstane hned ráno, když musel včera vyslechnout snad celou historii Kruvalu a šel spát někde ve tři hodiny.

Oběd se pomalu stával se snídaní a večeří jeho největší vášní, opět zlikvidoval vše, co před něj postavili. Po jídle se už v jídelně nezdržoval a chystal se na odpolední siestu, přece jen už byl minimálně půl hodiny vzhůru a i spánek se rychle drápal mezi jeho oblíbené činnosti. Ve dveřích ho, ale zastavil William se slovy: „Mladý pane, za hodinu Balbook přijít by měl a ty testy provést by měl, o kterých jsem Vám včera říkal. Také Vám připomenout bych si dovolil, že zítra ráno váš nový učitel přijde."

„Kdo, že přijde?", zeptal se Harry.

„No Váš učitel, pane. Určitě se včera pan Phineas zmínil. Za úkol vám učitelé zajistit jsem měl, kteří Vás se bránit by naučili, a na pobyt v novém prostředí Vás by připravili, protože v Kruvalu se většina sporů přímo mezi studenty řeší. A momentálně účinně magii schopen používat nejste, pročež se na posílení Vašeho těla a mysli zaměřit mají. Leč to Vám všechno včera určitě řečeno bylo, takže zbytečné Vám to opakovat jest, pane."

„Asi se zapomněl zmínit.", řekl sarkasticky Harry, což byla jedna z prvních chlapcových vět, která měla jakýsi nádech emocí. Poté odešel do svého pokoje.

Ani ne za hodinu už na jeho dveře klepal William s tím, že se dostavil skřet. Nakonec se ukázalo, že Balbook nepřišel sám. Společně s ním ve vstupní hale stáli další dva skřeti s trojicí kouzelníků. Starý skřet je všechny představil, ale Harry pochytil pouze jméno jednoho z čarodějů a to Erik Johnson.

William všechny uvedl do jednoho z větších salónků a sám začal servírovat čaj. Po krátké konverzaci přišly na řadu první testy. Jednalo se obvykle o série diagnostických kouzel a podobných formulí, ale také si vyžádali pár kapek Harryho krve, které rozpustily v několika lektvarech. Skřeti, kteří prováděli většinu kouzel, se zdáli být výsledky mírně řečeno vyvedeni z míry, ale hrdinně pokračovali dál. Tyto a další testy trvaly téměř tři hodiny, po kterých si dali další čaj se sušenkami.

Harry už doufal, že jsou tady hotovy, ale byl rychle vyveden z omylu. Po svačině přišla řada na nejstaršího čaroděje z trojice, který pokládal další hodinu roztodivné otázky. Týkající se především Harryho vzpomínek a pocitů. Tento ze začátku veselý stařík se postupně po Harryho odpovědích více a více kabonil a s nesouhlasným mumláním si něco zapisoval do ošuntělého notýsku. Nakonec z něj vylezlo, že se jedná o mudlorozeného kouzelníka, který se zabývá psychologií a uplatněním kouzel v ní. Jeho poslední otázkou bylo, jestli ovládá nitrobránu a jestli by dovolil použití nitrozpytu. Harry neviděl důvod, proč odmítnout, a tak souhlasil. Přece jen všechny jeho vzpomínky byly pro něj nyní tak prosté jakýchkoliv citů, že by mu nevadilo ukázat je všem, protože i pro něj byly jaksi cizí.

Poté vystoupil do popředí jediný kouzelník, jehož jméno si Harry pamatoval, a řekl: „Pane Blacku, pokuste se uklidnit svou mysl. Podle toho, co jste říkal, jste se už s nitrozpytem setkal, ale tohle bude o trochu jiné. Já se specializuji na hloubkový nitrozpyt. Ten se od normálního lišší pouze v hloubce propojení, ale ničeho se nemusíte bát. Až napočítám do tří, tak začneme. Raz. Dva. Tři."

Harry ihned ucítil změnu, ale nebylo to nic špatného. Popravdě to ani netrvalo sekundu, než se pan Johnson sesypal na zem a začal se svíjet a křičet. Ihned k němu přiskočila dvojice jeho kolegů a pokusili se zjistit, co se stalo. Nakonec ho museli uspat a znehybnit, aby ho vůbec dokázali přesunout pryč. Společně s nimi odešla i dvojice skřetů. A tak na Harryho otázku „Co to bylo?" zůstal pouze Balbook.

„Omlouvám se, pane Blacku, ale nejsem si jistý. Pokusím se to zjistit a potom Vás kontaktuji. A všechno Vám sdělím, samozřejmě i včetně vyhodnocení všech testů. Zatím pokud mě omluvíte, na shledanou."

Harry se tedy rozloučil a nechal skřeta odejít.

…

Druhý den, cestou ze snídaně, se Harry málem srazil s šíleně vypadajícím chlápkem. Mohl mít zhruba tak dva metry a svaly, jak nabušená gorila. Harry se nenechal mužovým vzezřením vyvést z míry a řekl: „Dobrý den. Rád vás poznávám. William se nezmínil, že přijal nového zahradníka."

Chlápek se hlasitě zasmál, až se polovina pavouků v domě přestěhovala do lesa, a odpověděl: „Tak ty máš smysl pro humor. No, uvidíme, jak dlouho ti vydrží, až si tě vezmu do parády."

Až nyní Harrymu došlo, že tahle hromada svalů bude nejspíš jeho nový učitel, o kterém mluvil William. Chtěl se ho zeptat, jak se vůbec jmenuje, ale ten chlápek ho předběhl: „Měli bychom začít. Váš správce se zmínil o nějakém místě na trénování za domem. Takže bys nás tam mohl dovést." a bez čekání na odpověď vyrazil k zadním dveřím.

Kousek za domem objevili velký volný prostor, vypadalo to spíš jako menší fotbalový hřiště. Harry se rozhlédl a pak zaměřil pohled na muže, který se s úsměvem otočil a řekl: „Jo to bude stačit. Takže k věci jmenuji se Fisher, Robert Fisher. Budu tvůj trenér a učitel. Bylo mi řečeno, že se potřebuješ naučit bránit se i bez hůlky a tvé tělo musí posílit. Také se pan Black zmínil, že na tebe nemusím jít zlehka a bát se, že ti ublížím. O všechno se prý postará tvoje magie. Tak se předveď, co v tobě je."

Harry na něj dál bez hnutí koukal a přemýšlel, co to po něm ten chlap chce. Po několika dlouhých sekundách se slova znovu chopil Fisher: „Na co čekáš, tak už na mě zaútoč. Nebo snad mám začít já?" a zničehonic vyrazil pěstí proti chlapci. Ten to neočekával a krásně se proletěl po zádech na zem, ani se nestačil znovu sebrat a už schytal další dvě rány. Po několika zmařených pokusech o znovu postavení se mu to podařilo a Fishera zastavil slovy „Jste sice moc milý, že se mi tak vášnivě věnujete, ale už jsem někde měl být. Takže rád jsem vás poznal, snad se ještě uvidíme." a pokusil se odejít.

Bohužel po čtyřech krocích se zase ocitl na zemi, tentokrát dostal nohou do žeber. Takhle to pokračovalo několik dalších minut, až se Harry téměř nemohl zdvihnout. Fisher se na něj podíval a řekl: „To už máš dost, když říkali, že se nemusím starat o tvé zranění a jen tě mám naučit se bránit. Tak jsem od tebe očekával něco víc. Takže se musíme vrátit k základnímu tréninku." Přitom pochodoval sem a tam a přemýšlel, s čím by měl začít. Pak se znovu podíval na Harryho a řekl: „Ty ještě pořád ležíš. Hned se zdvihni, zkusíme druhé kolo."

„Ale ne, mě se tady docela líbí. Tenhle kamen je docela pohodlný.", řekl chlapec a převalil se na druhý bok. Až nezdravě rychle se učil sarkasmu a ironii od svého předka.

V podobném duchu se nesla další hodina, než přešli od praxe k teorii. Fisher spustil: „Já razím metodu, nejdřív ukázat, co se budeme učit a pak to vysvětlit. Studenti, pak dávají větší pozor. Navíc si tě pěkně otestuji. Musím ti říct, že budeme muset na tvý fyzičce trochu máknout, ale neboj, s Johnem Fisherem zvládneš všechno. Ale musím přiznat, že za celou dobu jsi při žádné mé ráně ani jednou nezavřel oči ani nesklopil zrak. To nedokáže každý, absolutně postrádáš strach z bolesti a zranění. Techniky tě dokážu naučit a věřím, že z tebe dokážu vydupat i poměrně slušného bojovníka." Poté mu začal vysvětlovat nějaké cviky a pohyby, co budou dělat, aby posílili chlapcovo tělo.

…

Celé dění za domem sledoval William s Phineasem z okna jednoho z pokojů pro hosty. Starý Black s úsměvem sledoval Harryho výuku a vesele si pobrukoval. Na druhou stranu William se mračil a křečovitě svíral své prsty v pěst, až mu úplně zbělaly.

„Ho zastavit bychom neměli, pane?", zeptal se s špatně skrývanou výhrůžkou v hlase správce.

Až teď si všiml Phineas změny, která nastala u Williama, a opatrně pravil: „Musíš si uvědomit, že to děláme pro něj. Bude potřebovat každou výhodu, a pokud se naučí snášet rány, a to jak fyzické tak psychické, tak to bude pro něj velké plus. Navíc víš, co jeho magie dělá s jeho tělem. Musí zesílit, pokud se jí chce naučit ovládat a nepodlehnout jí." Tyto slova správce trochu uklidnili, ale nadále se mračil a byl připraven kdykoliv zakročit. Starý Black na to dále navázal slovy: „Co si o chlapci myslíš, Williame? A chci slyšet pravdu."

„Mladý pán, se změnil. Zesílil a jeho magie nebezpečnou se stala. I já se jí přímo do cesty bál bych se postavit. Leč pán se i uvnitř změnil. Je prázdný. Vyhořelý. Nejdříve bál jsem se, jestli to stále on jest. Mnoho kouzelníku už svou mocí posednuto bylo a jejich srdce zamrzla. Leč mladý pán znovu procitne. Věřím, že velké věci sebou přinese a dokud to možné bude, na jeho straně stát budu."

Jeho slova s úsměvem sledoval Black z obrazu a byl opravdu spokojen, jak silné pouto vzniklo mezi Williamem a Harrym. William byl vždy oddán rodu, ale takhle ochranitelsky se snad nikdy nechoval, vždy dokázal zachovat chladnou hlavu a klidný vzhled. Také mu musel dát zapravdu, opravdu se chlapec změnil. A jak řekl William, „Vyhořelý" to bylo to správný slovo.

…

Harry po „rychlém" obědu spadl na pohovku a odmítal se hnout. Celý ten trénink, který se po slušné nakládačce proměnil v nepřetržité posilování a běhání po pozemcích, na něm zanechal stopy. Žádná z ran ho sice nebolela, tolik aby si toho vůbec všiml ve srovnání s bolestmi, které ho provázeli od rituálů, ale nohy a ruce měl neuvěřitelně těžké a ztuhlé a sotva se dokázal pohnout.

Sotva po půl hodině spánku ho vyrušil opět nový návštěvník, tentokrát se jednalo o velmi vysokého, ale hubeného, muže se špičatou černou bradkou. Byl to takový ten typ černokněžníků, které děti kreslili ve školce. Přestavil se jako mistr Nikolaj. Mluvil s těžkým přízvukem, který Harry nedokázal zařadit. K chlapcově velké úlevě to vypadalo, že tenhle ho nebude nutit běhat kolem domu. Protože spustil něco o meditacích a uklidnění a ovládnutí mysli. Harry ho poslouchal a snažil se opět neusnout. Naštěstí se ukázalo, že dnešní hodina je pouze informativní a po necelých dvou hodinách čaroděj opustil sídlo.

Harry tedy posbíral své síly a přesunul se do svého pokoje, kde na stole objevil velkou hromadu knih s cedulkou, aby je začal, co nejdříve číst, že si ho Phin přezkouší. Harry na jeho slova nic nehleděl a v těchto poměrně brzkých odpoledních hodinách se uchýlil do postele. A to aniž by věděl, že to bude jeden z posledních delších spánků ve zbytku prázdnin.

...

 **Slovo autora:** Zdravím. Začíná mi škola, takže už nebudu vydávat každý týden, ale spíš tak jednou nebo dvakrát za měsíc. Taky by mě opravdu potěšilo, kdyby jste mi napsali nějaký komentář s vašimi názory a nápady. Vím, že to tady čtou asi tak čtyři lidi (což není moc motivující :D ), ale třeba se to časem zlepší, tak bych byl rád za jakoukoliv zpětnou vazbu.


	5. Chapter 5

Griphook odesílal radě finanční správu za poslední kvartál a spokojeně si mnul ruce, protože tyto měsíce patřily mezi vydařenější. Ale jen při samotném pomyšlení, co bude rada říkat na zprávy z příštích měsíců, se tetelil blahem. Protože pokud vše vyjde. Tak padnou rekordy. Sice se trochu obával poklesu obchodů kvůli Voldemortovi, ale pan Potter tedy Black mu všechno snad mnohokrát vynahradí. Z těchto a podobných myšlenek ho vytrhl hlas jeho asistenta, který mu oznamoval, že přišel mistr Balbook. Skřet s očekáváním dobrých zpráv pozval starého mistra do kanceláře a nedočkavě čekal, až začne. Už sice dostal informace, že se mladý Black probudil, ale Balbook mu slíbil výsledky vyšetření a celkové zhodnocení chlapcova stavu.

Starý skřet se po pozdravu usadil do pohodlného křesla a váhavě začal: „Provedli jsme všechny testy, co nás napadli. Ale bohužel téměř žádný nám nepodal nějaké průkazné výsledky. Předpokládáme, že to bylo způsobeno chlapcovou nevyzpytatelnou magií. Popravdě pane ředitel, něco takového jsem v životě neviděl. Donedávna bych považoval za nemožné, aby nějaké stvoření vlastnilo takové magické rezervy, natož aby se jednalo o člověka. A tady nejde pouze o množství jeho magických zásob, ale především o rychlost jejich obnovy. Popravdě byli jsme nuceni na něj hned po rituálu umístit Dračí řetězy."

„Cože jste udělali? Jste šílený vždyť ho to mohlo zabít. Už ani drakům ty stříbrný šílenosti nedáváme.", vyhrkl Griphook a absolutně ztratil ten pověstný klid, který je typicky pro všechny skřety.

„Ahm… No víte... My jsme mu dali černé řetezy.", lezlo ze starého skřeta, jak z chlupaté deky.

Chvíli to vypadalo, že Griphook buď omdlý a nebo někoho zabije, protože si v tu chvíli představil to množství zlata, které mu jeho podřízený zrovna vyhodil z okna, a s těžce skrývanou zlobou v hlase pravill: „Jste šílený. Jak jste mohl zabít našeho nejlepšího klienta. Jak to nyní vysvětlím radě, když jste mi řekl, že chlapec žije, tak jsem spustil všechny přípravy a investoval jsem nemalou hromádku zlata. Tohle si Balboogu na sebe nevezmu, z toho se budete zodpovídat vy."

„Ale pane, on opravdu žije, a pokud můžu říct, tak je v relativním pořádku. Řekl bych, že se mu daří velmi dobře, když vezmu, čím si prošel.", rychle se snažil uklidnit pana ředitele Balboog. „Nadále má trochu problém s kontrolou přebytečné magie, ale aspoň přímo nehrozí, že dojde k nějaké katastrofě. Popravdě, i když jsme se postarali o to, aby jeho magie byla spalována náramkem, tak nadále zůstal hlavní problém a to jeho magické jádro. Je stále silně nestabilní a to i přesto, že ho jeho správce pomocí nějaké staré magie aspoň částečně stabilizoval. Vůbec nevím, co to bylo za runy, ale ta moc. Neuvěřitelná práce. Moc rád bych to důkladněji prozkoumal, ale pan William to poměrně důrazně zamítl. Ale i přesto je jeho jádro stále poškozováno a chlapec trpí silnými bolestmi."

„Bolestmi?", zeptal se Griphook.

„No. Představte si, že se vás vaše vlastní magie snaží zevnitř roztrhat, ale zároveň se vás snaží vyléčit a udržet živého. Takový začarovaný kruh. Ale to jsou všechno pouze naše domněnky, protože pan Black nám nedokázal popsat jeho stav. Popravdě se na něm rituál výrazně podepsal i po psychické stránce. Měl jsem sebou pana Francise."

„Toho léčitele a psyloga? Nebo jak se to říká."

„Ano, toho psychologa, pane. Vyšetřil chlapce a určil diagnózu. Podle něj se jedná o schizoidní poruchu osobnosti. Ta se obvykle projevuje jakýmsi emočním chladem a lhostejností ke svému okolí. Naštěstí se podle něj nejedná o extrémní případ a vše je způsobeno především zásahem do jeho paměti. Popravdě, jestli jsem to správně pochopil, tak během rituálu prožil chlapec takovou bolest, že v porovnání s ní všechny jeho vzpomínky vybledly. Navíc k tomu ani nepřispěla změna, kterou chlapec prošel a nyní se nedokáže ztotožnit s osobou ze svých vzpomínek. Ale podle pana Francise je velká naděje, že se chlapec dokáže zařadit zpět do společnosti bez výrazných problémů a snad se mu podaří znovu rozvinout svoji osobnost, i když s tím také souvisí varování, že by se v budoucnu mohl dostat do velmi těžkých emočních situací, s kterými by se velmi obtížně vyrovnával, a to by s největší pravděpodobností vedlo k výbuchům vzteku. A když si představím, jaké problémy má s kontrolou své magie, tak se pomalu začínám bát o všechny v jeho okolí. Bohužel to jsou všechno jen domněnky. Pan Francis říkal, že takhle rychle nedokáže stanovit přesnou diagnózu a to především proto, že selhal hloubkový nitrozpyt. Jeden z Francisových kolegů se pokusil proniknout do mysli chlapce, ale od té doby leží v magickém kómatu u Svatého Munga. Podle našeho odhadu se dotkl chlapcových vzpomínek na rituál a došlo u něj k magickému šoku."

Griphook ho se zájmem poslouchal, ale stejně moc nerozuměl tomu, co se mu snaží mistr rituálů říct. Absolutně nejevil žádné empatie nebo snad dokonce výčitky ke stavu jednoho z léčitelů a šel rovnou k věci: „Dobře. Chci jasnou odpověď. Je to teda šílenec, anebo je v pořádku?"

„Podle léčitele je nemocný. Podle mě je v rámci možností v pořádku a i přes jistý nezájem o své okolí si myslím, že je v dobrém stavu. Pokud, ale chcete více informací, tak bych vám radši doporučil zeptat se pana Francise. Pokud se mě, ale ptáte, jestli je nebezpečný, tak to rozhodně je a nejen sobě."

„To jsem rád, že je v pořádku. Pak nevidím důvod, proč neodstartovat náš malý projekt.", po těchto slovech si zavolal svého asistenta, kterému dal pokyn, aby se do jeho kanceláře za hodinu dostavili všichni, které jsou na seznamu pro „Griphookův zlatý obchod", jak skromně pojmenoval výstavbu ochran kolem panství Blacků. Asistent ihned zmizel a opět zanechal dva starší skřety osamotě.

Následující necelou hodinu strávil Balbook dalším vysvětlováním stavu mladého kouzelníka Griphookovi. A vydržel by o něm mluvit klidně i dalších několik hodin, kdyby mu Griphook nenápadně nenaznačil, že by už měl jít, že má další schůzku.

Proto také sotva opustil Balbook jeho kancelář, tak se dovnitř nahrnula minimálně desítka osob, mezi kterými byli jak kouzelníci, tak skřeti a dokonce i jeden, který se ani k jedné z těchto ras nehlásil. Někteří s očekáváním a jiní zase se špatně skrývanou rozladěností pozorovali ředitele jedné z největších poboček Gringotů, který si odkašlal a spustil: „Jsem rád, že jste se všichni takhle rychle sem dostali. Pravděpodobně se všichni ptáte, proč se zde sešli nejlepší zaklínači, odeklínači a odborníci na magické ochrany. Než vám to, ale vysvětlím, tak bych rád řekl několik věcí."

Celou dobu, co mluvil Griphook, tak se na něj nejstarší ze skřetů v této místnosti více a více mračil. A když chtěl ředitel opět odbočit od hlavního důvodu, proč tady jsou, tak to nevydržel a spustil: „Sakra. Griphooku to si už z nás děláš srandu. Všechny z nás sis sem svolal z celého světa a nechal několik dní čekat bez jakýchkoliv informací. Tak už sakra nechoď kolem horké kaše a vyklop, co máš na srdci. Ať se můžu, co nejrychleji vrátit do Francie a dodělat jim tam to jejich ministerstvo. Už tři dny tady čumím a tam se práce nehejbe."

Griphook se musel pro sebe usmát, protože takhle na něj vystartovat si vždycky dovolil pouze Grundal. On moc dobře věděl, že si to může dovolit, protože on se řadil do té skupinky „nenahraditelných". Byl to Mistr magických štítů a bariér a jeden z nejzkušenějších osob, možná dokonce nejzkušenější, v této místnosti a tím pádem i na světě.

Griphook se na starého skřeta usmál a řekl: „Bohužel Grundale, ale tvoji práci na Francouzském ministerstvu jsem přesunul na tvé pomocníky." Po těchto slovech se skřet málem vyvrátil. Koulel očima a už se nadechoval k zuřivé odpovědi, když ho Griphook předběhl: „Ale žádný strach pro vás pro všechny mám mnohem zajímavější projekt. Chci, abyste zabezpečili jedno panství a okolní pozemky."

Tentokrát se ozval trochu nesměle jeden z mladších členů této společnosti: „Pane a není přehnané nás všechny svolávat kvůli jednomu domku? Když se rozhlédnu, tak téměř všichni v této místnosti mají pod sebou minimálně jeden tým a celou řadu naplánovaných projektů."

„Ničeho se nebojte. Práce bude pro všechny dost. Chci, aby ten domek, jak říkáte, byl nejzabezpečenějším domkem, co dokážete vytvořit. Chci, aby tato budova byla ve srovnání s tím, jak veřejná knihovna někde na venkově. Každý si můžete povolat, kohokoliv na pomoc a vyžádat si cokoliv, co budete potřebovat. Samozřejmě snad nemusím říkat, že vše bude podléhat úplnému utajení. A co se týče rozpočtu, tak ten je téměř neomezený. Takže od vás očekávám tu nejlepší možnou práci. Rozumíme si?", po těchto slovech se ve většině pohledech přítomných zrcadlilo nadšení a nemálo z nich už v hlavě promýšlelo ty nejšílenější a především nejdražší myšlenky. Dokonce i Grundal už v hlavě tvořil tým, který provede výzkum, který se už roky snaží rozběhnout.

…

Dny Harryho prázdnin pomalu ubíhaly a málo, který se lišil od druhého. Každý ráno ho Fisher nutil trénovat převážně útočné bojové techniky, protože byl vášnivým vyznavačem vedle country i rčení „Nejlepší obrana je útok". A samozřejmě si neodpustil hodiny a hodiny strávené různým posilováním a kdo ví čeho všeho. Vždy, když se po několika hodinách tréninku dostal na oběd, kde spořádal vše, co našel, tak už na něj pravidelně čekával William, který k Harryho nelibosti nechápal pojem „Polední siesta", a nutil ho trávit dlouhé hodiny v knihovně přípravou do školy. Will se po několika prvních dnech výuky naučil, že není moudré nechávat Harryho bez dozoru, protože jestli se v něčem nezměnil, tak to bylo v jeho přístupu ke studiu. Vždy, jakmile se správce vzdálil dál než na deset metrů, tak se chlapcovo soustředění přesunulo jinam. Popravdě se ani tak nepřesunulo, jako se spíš absolutně vytratilo.

Každý den přesně v pět hodin přicházel mistr Nikolaj. Pod jehož vedením se Harry snažil ovládnout svou mysl a tím uklidnit magii. Ze začátku se to jevilo, jako šance na to si odpočinout, protože většina jeho výuky spočívala v jakési meditaci. Ale Harry rychle pochopil, že meditace není o tom, co nejrychleji usnout, což se mu obvykle povedlo v rekordním čase, ale ponořit se do svého nitra a hledat odpovědi, kdo vlastně jsi. Nebo tak nějak to vysvětloval Nikolaj.

Velmi rychle se také ukázalo, že jeho učitel není žádný začátečník, ale zkušený profesor nebo spíš nebezpečný šílenec, jenž zastával metodu biče a biče. Teda ne doslovného, ale mentálního, kdykoliv postřehl, že Harry ztrácí koncentraci nebo nedej bože usnul, tak použil svou moc k útoku na chlapcovu mysl. Předem byl varován, aby se pro vlastní dobro nepokoušel o nitrozpyt a tak místo, aby chlapci připomínal jeho nejhorší vzpomínky, které ve skutečnosti Harry ani neměl. Tak mu podsouval vlastní vjemy a emoce. S drtivou pravidelností se jednalo o strach, bezmoc nebo samotu. Harry tyto emoce neznal a o to hůře se s nimi vypořádával. Navíc mu nebyly poskytovány celé vzpomínky, ale pouze surové emoce bez vysvětlení, což vedlo k ještě větší zmatenosti. Opakované útoky pak vedly k pocitům nevolnosti a nejednou se stalo, že Harry musel zavolat domácího skřítka, aby uklidil jejich učebnu. Chlapcova výuka obvykle končila kolem osmé hodiny, protože Harry se už nedokázal více soustředit.

Po večeři, kterou i přes svůj stav vždy snědl do posledního drobku, a to se domácí skřítci rychle naučili, že nemají vařit jednu porci, ale minimálně tři, se pod dohledem svého předka snažil přečíst ty nejdůležitější svazky z jeho knihovny, což dokázal jen díky téměř démonické regeneraci těla i mysli. Každý den poté usínal úplně vyšťavený.

Bylo to někdy druhý týden od začátku Harryho nového režimu a asi týden potom, co se na panství stavil Balbook s výsledky jeho testů, které podle jeho slov absolutně nic neříkali, ale podle toho, že potom byl více než tři hodiny zavřený s Williamem a Phineasem, mu moc nevěřil, když se na cestě k jeho domu objevila velká skupina osob. Jak Harry rychle zjistil, jednalo se o skřety a jejich spolupracovníky, kteří konečně přišli vytvářet ochrany kolem panství. Od Williama už věděl, že v posledním týdnu se tady vystřídala celá řada návštěv, nebo spíše zaměstnanců Gringotových, kteří prováděli různá měření a výpočty, ale sám nikdy nikoho neviděl, protože byl obvykle ponořen do tréninku. Ale dnes dostal poprvé volno, protože se měl setkat se skřety.

Harry i přes obvyklý nezájem, tentokrát jevil jistou zvědavost a téměř radost, že se vyhne dalším hodinám tréninku a to i přesto, že od obou učitelů si vyslechl, že to budou muset dohnat další dny. Nečekal na Williama a vyrazil naproti skupince. Jakmile si ho všimli, tak do popředí vystoupil jeden ze skřetů a pravil: „Zdravím, chlapče. Prosím tě zavolej pana Blacka. Přišli jsme s tvým otcem probrat nějaké záležitosti."

„Já otce nemám, ale mohl bych zavolat Williama.", odpověděl klidně Harry a vyrazil zpět do domu, následován zbylou sešlostí. Sotva vešli do domu, už u nich stál William a pozdravil je. Poté se opět slova chopil skřet: „Dobrý den, rád Vás poznávám. Pokud se nepletu, vy jste místní správce. Mohl byste zavolat pana Blacka. Tady chlapec nás dovedl k Vám."

„Jak říkáte, tady chlapec vážený pan Black jest."

„Cože, no tak to, pak víte no. Dobře no. Rád Vás poznávám, pane Blacku.", řekl mírně vyveden z míry skřet, přičemž druhou část směřoval už na Harryho. Ale rychle se uklidnil a navázal, kde skončil: „Jmenuji se Grundar a společně s mými spolupracovníky povedu celou operaci. Jsem opravdu rád, že se můžu podílet na tomto impozantním díle." Po jeho slovech se postupně představili i zbylý členové skupiny a s Harrym si potřásli rukou.

Po dalších dvou hodinách, co se snažili Harrymu vysvětlit, o co se dnes a v příštích několika týdnech budou snažit, je mladý Black zarazil a vysvětlil jim, že vůbec nerozumí, co se mu to tady snaží říct a že si je zaplatil, aby tomu rozuměli oni a ne on. S tím jim dal také absolutní volnost, což vedlo k několika úlevným výdechům.

„Jménem celé společnosti bych Vám tedy rád poděkoval, že v nás vkládáte takovou víru. Nebudete toho litovat. Ale ještě než se pustíme do příprav, chtěl bych Vás informovat a ubezpečit o utajení celého procesu. Všichni, kteří se nějak budou účastnit na tomto projektu, složili nebo složí Neporušitelný slib a po ukončení jejich spolupráce jim bude kompletně upravena pamět. Takže se nemusíte bát. U takto velkých zakázek je to zcela běžný postup a naše firma se řídí politikou „Vše pro bezpečnost.".", řekl formálně nejstarší skřet. Pak se Harry se všemi rozloučil a nechal je dělat svoji práci. Sám přitom chtěl obětovat zbývající dvě hodiny času do oběda spánku a tak vyrazil do svého pokoje.

Cestou po schodech do patra se mu, ale zatočila hlava a do mysli mu prorazila celá řada neznámých pocitů, až se musel chytit zábradlí a pomalu se posadit na schody. Za těch několik dní se už naučil téměř nevnímat všudy přítomnou fyzickou bolest, kterou mu způsobovala jeho magie, ale proti těmto nepředvídatelným stavům byl úplně bezbranný. Nenazval by to přímo bolestmi, ale už několikrát se mu stalo, že část noci strávil v takovém stavu, že by radši vyskočil z okna, kdyby toho byl schopen. Naštěstí ho tyto nezvané útoky navštěvovali maximálně jednou za tři dny, a pokud se nejednalo o noční návštěvy, tak i poměrně rychle odezněly. Moc dobře si také uvědomoval, že nemalou měrou k těmto stavům přispěl Nikolaj a jeho tresty, protože ačkoliv Nikolajovi útoky způsobovaly trochu jiné stavy, tak všechno to bylo založeno na podobných základech. Když se jakž takž vzpamatoval, tak se odebral do svého pokoje, kde strávil zbylý část do oběda spánkem.

Po vydatném obědě o osmi chodech se opět chtěl uchýlit do svého pokoje, ale celým domem se šířili hlasité rány a zvuky připomínající hroutící se hromady kamení, a proto také vyrazil ven. Tentokrát si Harry zvolil zadní vchod, přes který se dostal přímo do zad jednomu mladému čaroději. Ten, když mu Harry poklepal na rameno, málem vyskočil šest stop vysoko.

Asi po pěti omluvách, které ze sebe chrlil chlapec bleskovou rychlostí, se ho Harry zeptal: „Co tady dělá ten rámus?"

„Omlouvám se, pane. Ale to moji kolegové právě umísťují hraniční a rozvodné kameny. Musíme po celém pozemku rozmístit více než dva tisíce kamenů, přičemž některé váži až pět imperiálních tun. Je to velmi složitý proces, protože si to vyžaduje vysokou přesnost umístění. Ale pokusíme se býti opatrnější, pane."

„V pořádku. Nic se nedá dělat."

„Bohužel se obávám, že v příštích dnech to zde bude ještě horší. Nejspíš začátkem příštího týdne, bychom měli usazovat magické monolity a při manipulaci s nimi nelze použít magii, proto se obvykle využívá mudlovská technika. To jsou takové velké krabice na kolech, které vydávají obrovský rámus a smrdí. Naštěstí podle mistra Grundala se budou ukládat jen na vnějším okruhu, tak snad to tady půjde nějak zvládnout. Ještě jednou se omlouvám za nepříjemnosti, které Vám způsobujeme."

Harry už nechtěl poslouchat jeho další omluvy a tak se radši zeptal na jeho práci. V mladíkových očích se zablýsklo nadšení a spustil: „Víte, já se specializuji na ochranné štíty třetí elementární úrovně. A je mi obrovskou ctí, že jste si mě vybral pro tuto práci. Ani nemůžu popsat, jak jsem nadšený, že můžu pracovat s takovými legendami z oboru, jako je mistr Grundal, mistr Blackhood, mistr Abe a další. Moc Vám děkuji za tuto šanci a nezklamu Vás."

Harry už by nevydržel další slova díků a tak se radši rozloučil a se slovy, že mladíka nebude rušit, odešel. Toulal se po pozemku a občas prohodil nějaké to slovo s osobami, které se mu ráno představili, a tak se toho dozvěděl o nových ochranách svého domu mnohem víc. Brzo mu, ale začali překážet neustále omluvy a slova díků, a tak se radši těmto osobám začal vyhýbat.

Ranní asi dvacetičlenná skupinka se během odpoledne rozrostla na skupinu, která čítala minimálně sto hlav. A tak se několikrát také pustil do rozhovoru s obyčejnými čaroději nebo spíše dělníky, kteří pouze přesouvali stavební materiál. Ti vůbec netušili, že se jedná o majitele celého panství a tak si několikrát Harry vyslechl, že ten Black je asi marnotratný šílenec a starý paranoidní pracháč, který neví, co se zlatem. To také vedlo k jedné komické situaci, kdy skupinka asi pěti čarodějů postávala v hloučku na okraji lesa a právě probírala psychický stav onoho Blacka, když k nim přišel jejich nadřízený, který jim chtěl začít rozdávat nějaké pokyny, ale zarazil se pohledem na Harrym, stojícím v oné skupince, a spustil: „Dobrý den, pane Blacku. Potřebujete něco? Rád Vám se vším pomůžu, je mi ctí zde být." Tyto slova málem přivodila pětici infarktů, ale když viděli, že Harry pouze zavrtěl hlavou a odešel, tak se mírně uklidnili. I přesto se žádný z nich už v dalších týdnech nevrátil k tématu „Black je šílenec".

Cestou zpět na večeři se Harry dokázal úspěšně vyhnout všem lichotkám a vyslechl si pouze jeden příběh o starém Blackovi, který kvůli své mladé milence zabezpečuje celý dům, aby mu za ní nikdo nechodil.

Druhý den se opět Harryho režim vrátil do starých kolejí a neměl téměř žádný čas pozorovat své okolí a zjistit nové historky o starém Blackovi.

V příštích několika dnech se jeho nepříjemné chvilky se starými vzpomínkami opakovaly a Harry bohužel zaznamenal rostoucí tendenci, jak u četnosti, tak u intenzity samotných vjemů. Jen díky, tomu že ho tyto stavy obvykle přepadávali, když se na nic nemusel soustředit, což znamenalo mimo výuku, a díky obrovskému štěstí, se mu stále dařilo skrývat svůj stav před zbylými členy jeho domácnosti, protože jim nechtěl přidělávat další starosti.

Harry nebyl hloupí a věděl, že všechno pramení z jeho starých vzpomínek. Ale i přesto nepochyboval o tom, že to byl Nikolaj, kdo mu svými činy, ať už nevědomky nebo úmyslně, pootevřel dveře ke starým ránám. A tak se pomalu v chlapci začaly rodit zárodky nenávisti k jednomu čaroději. A s tím byl spojený druhý důvod, proč to přede všemi tajil, protože nepochyboval, že kdyby se o všem dozvěděl William, tak by Nikolaj zmizel během několika chvil z povrchu zemského a Harry by byl opravdu nerad, kdyby z toho vyvázl tak lacino.

Jednoho dne, pokud se Harry nepletl, tak to byl čtvrtek, se po večeři opět dostavil do knihovny, kde si namátkou vybral další knihu a za souhlasného pohledu jeho předka se pustil do čtení, a ačkoliv by obvykle jen protočil oči nad smůlou, že opět vytáhl svazek pojednávající o lektvarech, tak tentokrát se až s nebývalým zápalem začetl do starého rukopisu. O více než hodinu později se s vítězným výrazem vynořil za tlustým svazkem a začal plánovat malý noční výlet.

A tak se stalo, že kolem půlnoci se mladý Black ve společnosti jednoho domácího skřítka přemístil do jedné velice temné uličky někde v kouzelnickém Londýně.

..

„Sleduj ho, Williame, ale pokud to nebude nutné, tak nezasahuj. Chlapec si chce řešit své problémy sám, tak uvidíme, co z toho vzejde."

„Ano, pane", odpověděl starému Blackovi správce domu a zmizel neznámo kam.

Phineas Black bývalý ředitel Bradavic, nebo nyní spíše jeho obraz, si oddychl, že na jeho následníka dohlédne William, protože v posledních dnech byl Harry častěji a častěji duchem nepřítomný a jen právě díky Williamovi znal důvod. Když mu to poprvé správce řekl, tak nejdříve chtěl ihned zakročit, ale nakonec se rozhodl počkat, jestli se mu chlapec nesvěří a nyní mezek tvrdohlavý uprostřed noci opustil bezpečnost svého domu. I přesto se, ale na něj nemohl zlobit a byl zvědavý, jak se mladý Black se svými problémy popasuje, protože každýmu prospěje trochu samostatnosti a navíc člověk se svými chybami učí. S těmito a podobnými myšlenkami opustil obraz ve Williamově pokoji.

…

Harryho přemístil jeho domácí skřítek do jedné zašlé uličky a přitom srazily několik krabic, které se válely v okolí. Když se nakonec vyhrabali a opatrně vykoukli do hlavní ulice, s kterou tato ulička pouze sousedila, tak zjistili, že v okolí je absolutní klid. Harry naštěstí prozřetelně vybral skřítka, který se v této ulici pro temné kouzelníky, jinak také známé jako Obrtlá, velmi dobře vyznal a tak ho přímo dovedl před jednu výlohu.

Chlapec si přes hlavu přehodil hlubokou kápi a vstoupil do nevelkého krámku. Při zaslechnutí zvonku na dvěří se ihned pochrupující prodavač plně probudil a automaticky namířil hůlkou na neznámého hosta. Když, ale viděl, že neznámý návštěvník zdvihl ruce a pouze na jednom prstu se mu houpal menší měšec, tak mírně sklonil hůlku a s podlézavým úsměvem pravil: „Co si ráčíte přát?"

Harry mu podal drobný pergamen, na kterém bylo napsáno, co chce a především, co by to mělo mít za účinek. Prodavač si to chvíli četl a pak řekl: „Koukám, že pán je labužník. Ale tenhle lektvar už se pěknou řádku let neprodává, ale mohl bych Vám dát jiné mé zboží. V dnešní době je hlavně mezi mladými zájem po Vílím snu. Je sice mírně návykový, ale stačí ho pár kapek a už nebudete chtít nic jiného, ale pokud trváte na něčem, co Vám ztlumí emoce, tak bych tady měl Mrtvolný šleh. Věřte mi, stačí jedna dávka a na pár hodin budete jak vyměnej."

Harry se naklonil nad pult, sebral papír a už se měl k odchodu, když ho prodavač zastavil slovy: „Dobrá, dobrá, tak já Vám to dodám, ale nejdříve pozítří. Ale počítejte s tím, že to nebude levné."

Harry mu na pult vysypal obsah svého měštce a prodavači se rozsvítili očka. Než Harry opustil krám, tak ještě řekl prodavači: „Pozítří se proto staví tento skřítek, a pokud budu spokojený, tak očekávejte další objednávku." Pak už zmizel venku na ulici, kde ho opět jeho doprovod přemístil pryč.

Prodavač už chtěl shrábnout zlato ze svého pultu do kapsy, když zvonek na dveřích opět zacinkal, a tak se slovy „Co jste zapomněl?" zdvihl hlavu. Ale místo zahaleného chlapce před ním stál nevraživě se tvářící muž.

O několik minut později zvonek zazvonil naposled a to když se za Williamem zavřeli dveře. Ten pak na ulici ještě zkontroloval necelé dva tucty místních, které pro jistotu odklidil z Harryho cesty. A vrátil se také domů, kde o všem zpravil starého Blacka, včetně toho, že jistému obchodníkovi důrazně vysvětlil, že by nebylo na místě, kdyby se pokusil jednoho ze svých zákazníků nějak ošidit.

…

Jak se blížil konec prázdnin, tak Harry, čím dál častěji dostával slova chvály od Fishera, který byl přímo šokován rychlostí, s jakou se Harry učil bránit a jak mu sílilo tělo. Ve Phineasově čtecím koutku se už dostal téměř k jedné tisícině přečtených knih z jeho knihovny. A dokonce i v hodinách s Nikolajem výrazněji pokročil, ale zde se mu paradoxně dostávalo pouze více a více trestů. Což vedlo k jedné nepříjemné chvilce, kdy se Harry musel rozloučit se svým učitelem.

Zrovna začínal poslední týden Harryho prázdnin, když přesně s úderem páté hodiny přišel jeho starý známý mistr Nikolaj. Už od pohledu bylo vidět, že dnes má velmi špatnou náladu, což Harry ze zkušeností věděl, že není pro něj nic dobrého. Nakonec, ale hodina začala normálně a snad kromě častějších útoků na Harryho mysl, vše probíhalo zcela běžně. Harry se, ale v poslední době už dokázal velmi dobře vypořádat s opakujícími se tresty a pomalu se z nich stávaly pouze nepříjemné chvilky. Za čímž bezpochyby stál jeden nejmenovaný lektvar, který chlapec začal užívat poměrně pravidelně. To, ale nesl Nikolaj špatně, a když se to spojilo s jeho dnešní nepříjemnou náladou, tak to vyústilo v přímý frontální útok na chlapcovu mysl.

Nikolaj úplně zapomněl na všechna varování, která mu William kladl na srdce a použil nitrozpyt. A tak se s Harrym propojil natolik, že Harry považoval jeho nenávist a vztek za vlastní, a tak jeho vlastní zloba na nepřátelského učitele výrazně nabobtnala. To bohužel vedlo ke ztrátě soustředění, což vyústilo v částečnou ztrátu kontroly nad jeho magií a obrovskou explozi, která zničila podstatnou část západního křídla budovy.

Prach se ještě ani neusadil, když už u poničeného domu stálo více než třicet zaměstnanců Gringotových. Těm se podařilo rychle vytáhnout Harryho, který byl kupodivu bez vážnějších zranění, a Nikolaje, který dopadl o poznání hůře.

Mladý Black se už ten samý večer probral zcela v pořádku a za pomoci několika skřetích zaměstnanců bylo i západní křídlo panství během dvou dní opraveno. Takže vše dopadlo dobře a nakonec to vyústilo jen v několik změn. První změnou bylo zvýšení času, který chlapec trávil se svým předkem v knihovně nebo s Williamem při praktické výuce ovládání surové magie a dokonce i na Fishera nějaká ta bonusová hodinka zbyla. Změna proběhla i u skřetů, ti sice věděli, že pan Black má jisté problémy s ovládáním magie, ale dosavad tomu nedávali žádnou váhu. Nyní, ale zanesli do svých plánů i několik štítů a bariér, které naopak bránili okolní svět před panstvím Blacků. A poslední snad nejradostnější změna proběhla u Svatého Munga. Nyní už nebyl Erik Johnson, bývalý zaměstnanec Gringotových a mistr nitozpytu, na pokoji tak sám. Dělal mu společnost mistr Nikolaj, učitel a poradce na volné noze.

...

Harry se probudil tentokrát už ve čtyři hodiny a rovnou vyrazil do sprchy, protože potřeboval pořádně nakopnout na každodenní trénink. Když vylezl ze sprchy a postavil se před obrovské zrcadlo, tak jak už se v posledních dnech stalo pravidelností, vyndal z jedné tajné přihrádky na boku skřínky jednu z mnoha lahviček a bez přemýšlení ji do sebe otočil.

Byl to onen lektvar, který už před několika týdny sháněl na Obrtlé ulici. Původně myslel, že bude stačit dát si ho v případě ohrožení, protože se dočetl o jeho rychlém nástupu, ale brzo zjistil, že jeho organismus nebo spíše jeho magie se s většinou lektvarů vypořádává poměrně rychle a i že je vůči většině dryáků velmi odolný. Takže nakonec mu nezbylo nic jiného než ho pít pravidelně, protože když jednou zkusil vysadit a tři dny si ani nečichl, tak kromě opravdu nezáviděníhodného zážitku málem ztratil kontrolu nad svou magií. Naštěstí se jeho dodavatel prokázal jako velmi pilný kouzelník a tak kromě toho, že přes jednoho domácího skřítka byla neustále doplňována Harryho soukromá zásobička, tak přišel i s jistým koncentrovanějším vzorkem, který údajně měl předejít případným problémům.

Z koupelny si to namířil na snídani, kde už na něj čekal jeho příděl. Rychle se najedl, protože věděl, co znamená „Přijít pozdě" ve Fisherově podání. V pět už stál na plácku za domem a čekal, odkud přijde první rána, jak bylo u Fishera zvykem, trénink začínal vždy nějakým překvapivým útokem. Ale dneska všechno bylo jinak, Fisher šel přímo k němu a pobrukoval si nějakou melodii od Williamse. Celkově vypadal nějak jinak, možná to bylo tím, že se ho nesnažil zrovna zmrzačit.

Přišel až k chlapci a řekl: „Zdar mladej, tak co, jsi rád, že se mě zbavíš." Po těchto slovech se na něj koukal Harry trochu vyjeveně. Chvíli mu trvalo, než si uvědomil, že vlastně zítra odjíždí pryč. Ale nakonec odpověděl s nádechem sarkasmu, který se u něj v poslední době čím dál častěji objevoval: „Ale ne, budete mi strašně chybět, když se nebudu muset bát, že mi někdo zláme všechny kosti v těle. Ale nebojte se, určitě si na vás vzpomenu, až budu vstávat v sedm hodin a nikdo se mě nepokusí prohodit zdí, že jdu pozdě."

„Ale ale, co to slyším, snad jsem na tebe nebyl příliš tvrdý. Skoro nikdy jsem ti vážně neublížil."

„Ještě, že jste řekl skoro. Jinak bych si myslel, že blbě slyším.", řekl Harry. Za ty týdny neustálého tréninku si vypěstoval k trenérovi jistý vztah. Popravdě se řadil hned za Williama a Phinease, co se týče blízkosti k chlapcově srdci. Velmi pomalu a pozvolna se naplňovali předpovědi doktora Francise, protože Harry i přesto, že neustále nerozuměl a neznal většinu citů, běžných pro každého smrtelníka, si vytvořil jakýsi vztah k lidem z jeho nejbližšího okolí. A právě Fisherova slova, že rodina a přátelé jsou to nejdůležitější, si velmi dobře zapamatoval a pokud tito tři lidé nejsou jeho přátelé a rodina, tak pak už nikdo.

„No. Možná jsem sem tam trochu přestřelil, ale dělal jsem to pro tvoje dobro. To je teď, ale jedno. Když už je to poslední den tvého výcviku, tak bych si chtěl s tebou dát poslední cvičný souboj, ať tě můžu s klidným svědomím pustit."

„Moc se mi do toho nechce, přece jenom tu nohu ještě nemám úplně zdravou a navíc já myslel, že vy nerad bojujete přímo a většinou útočíte ze zálohy.", řekl nenuceně Harry.

„Ale ne, to není pravda. Musel jsem tě připravovat i na nečekaný útoky. Dneska by to byl klasický souboj bez hůlek, byla by povolena jakákoliv bezhůlková magie a s ní spojené techniky.", navrhl Fisher.

„Pokud mi slíbíte, že to bude naposled, co mě zbijete, tak přijímám."

„Jo slibuju. Bude to naposled… za tyto prázdniny.", řekl s tím, že poslední slova spíš jen zamumlal a pak už nahlas spustil: „Tak začneme."

Fisher se postavil do postoje, při kterém mohl plně kontrolovat svoji obranu i útok. Na druhé straně Harry zaujal postoj, že člověk nevěděl, jestli usnul nebo se snaží zavázat si tkaničky, ale ihned začal soustředit svojí magii do chodidel, jak ho to Fisher a v poslední době i William učili.

Poté na nic nečekal a vyrazil bleskově do útoku. Nemělo smysl čekat, až se protivník rozhoupá k útoku, a jak ho Fisher učil, první úder může rozhodnout o vítězi nebo ho to minimálně znejistí. Bohužel Fisher nebyl žádný mladý ořezávátko a jeho pěst vykryl a sám vyrazil kolenem proti Harryho boku. Ten, ani při své rychlosti posílené magií, se nedokázal plně vyhnout a tak to jenom zablokoval, s tím že ho to několik kroků odhodilo.

Nečekal na to, až dostane další a tak zaútočil znovu, věděl už z tréninku, že je mnohem rychlejší než Fisher, ale postrádal zkušenosti s přímým bojem. A to mu bránilo dostat se přes jeho obranu. Vyměnili si několik opravdu tvrdých útoků. Než se tuto krátkou výměnu Fisher rozhodl ukončit. Zničehonic vystřelil nohou na Harryho žebra. Harry takovýto útok očekával, protože lámání žeber byla Fisherova specialita, a tak se bez problémů zaměřil na vykrytí. K jeho údivu ho tento útok, i přes bezchybné krytí, poslal po zádech několik metrů do vzduchu. Svůj nepříjemný pád stihl srovnat do poměrně plynulého dopadu. Chtěl vyrazit do protiútoku, když v tom zjistil, že ho obě ruce brní až k ramenům. S otázkou v očích se otočil na Fishera, který měl nohu ještě pořád nataženou. Ten se usmál a řekl: „Vždyť jsem ti říkal, že je povoleno cokoliv. Magií jsem ti zaútočil na nervy a poškodil je, ale musím tě pochválit za tu obranu, klasický kop by ti nic neudělal a i účinek tohoto jsi skvěle zminimalizoval."

Harry mu na to nic neodpovídal, ale v duchu si nadával, že radši neuhnul. Byl si jistý, že kdyby schytal přímý zásah, tak by to bylo o poznání nepříjemnější. Ale i přesto pochyboval, že takovýto útok by mohl Fisher používat kdykoliv chtěl. Přece jen se uprostřed boje poměrně zkomplikuje ovládání magie a navíc teď už věděl, co může od něj očekávat a rozhodně ho už na takovýto trik znovu nenachytá. I přes tohle všechno se rozhodl, že ho musí dostat, co nejrychleji. Ale to se řekne snadněji, než se to udělá. Harry se znovu a znovu snažil dostat přes Fisherovu obranu, ale jeho úspěšnost se téměř nezměnila, kromě několika lehkých úderů, u kterých Fisher věděl, že mu nic neudělají a tak se ani nesnažil je nějak blokovat.

Boj pokračoval ve stejném tempu ještě několik minut. Harry pochopil, že ho zasáhnout přímým útokem je téměř nemožné a sám dobře věděl, že on není zrovna mistr v překvapivých úderech. Nakonec se rozhodl pro drobnou lest. A tak několikrát zaútočil pravým direktem na Fisherovu tvář, což pro soupeře nebyl žádný problém vykrýt, ale na to chlapec čekal a levačkou zasadil tvrdou ránu na nechráněná žebra, která pod náporem hlasitě zapraskala. Fisher po této ráně několik kroku odvrávoral a vykuckal pramínek krve. Bohužel to nebyla vítězná rána a Fisher řekl: „Tak tohle jsem od tebe nečekal. Takový laciný trik. U kohokoliv jiného bych byl připravený to odrazit, ale ty jsi vždycky ke všemu přistupoval přímo a tak mě ani nenapadlo, že mě zkusíš oblbnout klamným útokem. Lepšíš se, ale tohle na mě nestačí. Navíc za tu dobu, co jsi mě poslouchal a nesnažil ses mě dorazit, tak jsem si ty žebra srovnal a posílil magií. Pokud mě porazíš tak tě to někdy naučím."

Harryho tyto slova trochu překvapila, přece jenom se tak snažil a nakonec mu to bylo houby platný a navíc věděl, že teď už ho podobnou lstí nedostane. Plus také očekával, že teď ho Fisher pěkně rychle převálcuje a to se nemýlil. Ten začal na Harryho dorážet a chlapec i přes svou rychlost nějak nestíhal vykrýt ani polovinu ran. To ho rozčilovalo a bezmyšlenkovitě začal útočit. Fisher si myslel, že už má vyhráno, když chlapec schytal takové množství ran, ale místo, aby Harry ztrácel na síle, tak spíš naopak. Nabral děsivé tempo a pomalu ho začala obalovat vzrůstající vlna magie. To Fishera nejdříve zaskočilo, ale věděl, že to musí zastavit, přece jen při Harryho magickém potenciálu by to mohl být za chvíli docela problém, nejen pro něj, ale i pro celé okolí. Na nic nečekal a rozhodl se to ukončit, co nejrychleji, a tak se vyhnul další chlapcově ráně, která mimochodem vyhloubila další kráter do země, a vrhl se proti němu.

Harry se nestihl ani z předchozího útoku pořádně postavit a už cítil, jak ho někdo chytá za levou ruku a plynule ho přehazuje přes sebe. Po tvrdém nárazu do země si stihl dát pouze ruce před obličej, než na nich pocítil podrážku Fisherovi boty. Pomalu se začal propadat do bezvědomí a s jedinou otázkou, jestli na něj dupl Fisher nebo na něj spadl dům, omdlel.

Fisher zhluboka oddychoval asi dva metry od ležícího chlapce, kam ho odhodila jeho magie, a byl na sebe rozzuřený, že se nechal unést a použil tolik síly. Po rychlé prohlídce Harryho zraněních řekl: „Sakra to jsem asi přehnal, ale koledoval si o to."

Naštěstí se Harry probral ani ne za deset minut a první, co uviděl, byl William sklánějící se nad jeho obličejem, který podle všeho zrovna dokončil navrácení jeho nosu mezi rovné a částečné srovnání zbytku obličeje do původního stavu. První co Harry řekl, bylo „Pane jo, to byla jízda." a poprvé za prázdniny se upřímně usmál. Vychutnával si ten pocit, kdy mu v těle dozníval zbytek adrenalinu a cítil brnění v každém zákoutí těla. Cítil se skvěle i přesto, že necítil své ruce a z obličeje měl i přes Williamovu snahu kaši, a hned pohledem vyhledal Fishera a zeptal se: „Tak co dáme si druhé kolo?"

Ten se na něj překvapeně podíval a odpověděl: „Ale copak, to ti nestačilo jednou? Málem jsem tě zabil."

„Ne, bylo to jiné. Cítil jsem, takový nával adrenalinu jako nikdy. Ale nechápu, že předtím jsem to tak necítil.", říkal Harry a jen velmi těžko hledal slova, jak vyjádřit pocity, které ho zrovna naplňovaly.

„Nikdy předtím jsi mě nedonutil to brát vážně."

„Cože vy jste se před tím držel zpátky?", řekl Harry a zavzpomínal na ty zlomeniny a tržné rány.

„No, to je jedno. Ale dneska už s tebou nebudu bojovat. Jsi dost hotovej a já taky potřebuji srovnat ty žebra, před tím se mi to moc nepovedlo. Takže snad jindy. Dneska už musím jít.", odpověděl a s podivným pohledem na správce odkulhal pryč. Harry za ním už stihl jen zavolat: „No dobře, ale příště se z toho tak jednoduše nevyvlíkneš."

Harry byl tak vykolejený svými novými pocity, že si ani nevšiml, že Fisher je potlučený mnohem víc, než by jeho rány mohli dokázat. Také si nevšiml Williama, který propaloval nebezpečným pohledem Fisherovi záda.

Harry, za lehkého podpírání ze strany Williama, vyšel po schodech do svého pokoje, kde se svalil na postel a ihned usnul. Správce si poté jedním pohybem ruky očistil boty od Fisherovy krve a přemýšlel, jestli nejednal příliš impulzivně. Přece jen by nebylo vhodné zabít oblíbeného učitele jeho pána.

...

Probudil se téměř přesně na oběd, který pořádně ani nevnímal, a kdyby se ho někdo zeptal, co dneska měl k obědu, tak by nevěděl, jestli to byl řízek nebo omelety se zmrzlinou. Hlavně, že toho bylo hodně. Nemohl z hlavy vypudit myšlenky na jeho nedávný souboj, pořád do kola si ho promítal a hledal místo, kde udělal chybu. Nakonec usoudil, že v jeho současném stavu neměl šanci, a tak poprvé za posledních několik týdnu si našel cíl a to byl „Udělat z Fishera hadrovou panenku.".

Během oběda poslal Williama do svého pokoje, aby mu sbalil vše potřebné a za několik minut se za ním také vydal. Našel ho už se sbaleným velkým černým kufrem, který Harry v životě neviděl a později mu William vysvětlil, že v něm má vše, co bude potřebovat včetně nesmyslů, jako jsou například společenský hábity v deseti odstínech zelené nebo lahvičky s kousky různých drobných obojživelníků.

Poté ho William požádal o magický podpis, kterým požadoval po skřetech přesunutí poměrně pěkně kulaté sumy na jeho nový účet v Kruvalu a to za účelem pokrytí školného a očekávaných dotěrných otázek. Také údajně nedaleko samotné školy sídlila jedna jejich malá pobočka, kde bude Harry moci v případě strádání vybrat nějaké to zlato. Když vyřídili všechno papírování, tak k Harryho nelibosti William usoudil, že je čas na teorii přeměňování plynných látek. A tak se chlapec vydal ke svému stolu, kde k jeho zklamání ležela jediná kniha, která chyběla v kufru, a nesla titul „Přeměňování plynných a kapalných substancí."

Této veselé činnosti se věnoval až téměř do večeře. Po které měl následovat poslední příjemný rozhovor se starým Blackem. Který začal, jak jinak než Blackovým káráním: „Zase jdeš pozdě. Dochvilnost je ctností urozených. Ale zase přijit dýl je lepší než dřív, to si pamatuj. Každý by si pak myslel, že jsi nějak moc nedočkavý. Ale o tom jsem nechtěl mluvit, chtěl jsem ti říct informace o tom zítřku. S Williamem jsem se domluvil, abys vyrazil zítra už v šest hodin. Zajistili jsme ti přenašedlo do města Archangelsk. Tam si tě vyzvedne jeden rodinný přítel, pan Sellitto. Ten tě na chvíli ubytuje a provede tě po městě. Je to jedno z hlavních kouzelnických center obchodu a také se odsud nejsnadněji dostaneš do Kruvalu, ale to ti vysvětlí on."

„A co je vůbec zač ten Sellitto?", zeptal se Harry, i když ve skutečnosti mu to bylo úplně jedno, ale chtěl dokázat to, že jednou nespal a dával pozor.

„Pan Sellitto je muž bystrého intelektu a zdravého úsudku. Je to jeden z místních obchodníků, řekněme-li s nedostatkovým zbožím. Sežene cokoliv a kdekoliv. Právě za podobný obchody byl vyhoštěn z Itálie. S jeho praprapradědou jsem měl jisté společné obchodní zájmy. William ho zkontaktoval a velmi rád ti pomůže. Zaručil se za tvůj bezproblémový pobyt a cestu do Kruvalu. Zítra tě provede po místní obchodní čtvrti, kde si musíš nakoupit určité pomůcky, které tady jdou těžko sehnat. Seznam ti dá zítra William. Také si musíš vyzdvihnout svojí hůlku, mistr Gregorovič tam má jeden ze svých bytů, takže se uvolil, že tam zítra bude. Hlavně si uvědom, že Kruval není zrovna otevřený okolnímu světu, takže bych ti doporučil, aby sis nakoupil vše, co budeš potřebovat. Dostat něco později dovnitř školy není tak jednoduché a hlavně levné. Domů se dostaneš možná tak na Vánoce a to jen, když ti to bude povoleno, což se rovná tomu, když zaplatíš.", dál vysvětloval starý Black.

„Jak dlouho tam musím být?"

„Co, jak dlouho? Přece celý rok nebo až ti napíšu, abys odtamtud odešel. A když jsem u těch dopisů, tak od tebe očekávám každý měsíc hlášení o tvém pobytu. Bohužel i korespondence je limitována a to jednou měsíčně, popřípadě, když si zaplatíš, tak lze poslat něco málo přes Gringotovi. Zbytek ti vysvětlí William. Taky nezapomeň, že nyní seš Black. Nemysli si, že tam nikdo neslyšel o Potterových, takže si to hlídej. Nerad bych řešil nějak naprudko tvůj přesun. Takže se snaž moc nevyčnívat."

„V pohodě. Já budu nenápadný. Na mě se můžeš spolehnout Phine.", řekl Harry už odcházejícímu předkovi, který už se ani nad domáckým oslovením nepozastavil. Harry byl rád, že dnešní rozhovor byl takhle rychlý, a tak když se konečně dočkal trochu soukromí, tak si k sobě zavolal svého domácího skřítka a podrobně ho instruoval o dalších krocích, co se týče jejich malého tajemství.

...

Ráno ho probudilo jemné klepání na dveře a tak se vydal, zjistit, kdo ho budí. Za dveřmi byl Will a než ho stačil Harry pozdravit, tak už byl v pokoji a odnášel jeho kufr do haly. Ve dveřích ještě stihl říct: „V hale za deset minut Vás očekávám."

Harry chvilku vyjeveně zíral na dveře, než si vzpomněl, že dneska odjíždí. Ani ne za osm minut byl už v hale a rozhlížel se po správci. Který k němu přišel následován domácím skřítkem s tácem se snídaní. Harry si tedy sedl do jednoho z křesel a pustil se do snídaně, při které mu správce osvětloval další informace o jeho malém výletě. Bohužel ho Harry vůbec neposlouchal a radši se věnoval svým toustům.

Někde mezi patnáctým a šestnáctým toustem přišel k Harrymu skřet Grundal a řekl: „Dobrý den, pane Blacku. Slyšeli jsme, že odjíždíte, tak jsem Vás přišel ubezpečit, že vše běží podle plánu a dokonce týdne začneme se vztyčováním první desítky ochran. Pak už to půjde mnohem rychleji. Očekáváme, že do Vánoc by mělo být zabezpečení kompletní. Trvá to tak dlouho, protože některá kouzla si musí nejdříve sednout, než se na ně dá navázat, ale to Vás asi nezajímá. Hlavní důvod, proč jsem sem přišel, je abych získal Vaši magickou stopu. Ochrany musíme zkalibrovat na Vaši magii. Pokud tedy máte čas, mohl byste soustředit svoji moc do tohoto kamene?"

Harry vzal do dlaně poměrně drobný oválný kámen a zkusil vyslat trochu své magie do ruky. Kamínek se ihned rozpálil, jak kotel v lednu, až ho Harry pustil do sklenky s džusem. Když ho pak podával skřetovi, tak byl pořád ještě pekelně žhavý. Ten se na to s údivem díval, ale zachoval se jako profesionál a s rozloučením a díky opustil místnost. William jedním mávnutím ruky nechal zmizet bublající džus a dolil chlapci čerství, než znovu navázal na rozhovor nebo spíše monolog, probíhající před vyrušením.

Po snídani Harry zdvihl pohled ke správci, který zrovna říkal: „No tak to asi všechno jest, co Vám říct měl jsem. Snad na nic nezapomněl jsem. A pokud už dojedl jste, tak se na cestu připravit můžete." Po posledních slovech Harrymu podal tlustou obálku, v které byl seznam, co si má koupit, a krátký vzkaz pro pan Sellitta.

„Jasně, tak co mám dělat?", optal se Harry, když schovával dopis do kapsy.

„Tady přenašedlo máte, až připraven budete, tak aktivováno bude.", řekl a podal Harrymu starou pohlednici zobrazující Parthenón, chrám Athény v Řecku. Ten si jí od něj vzal a kývl, že je připraven. Pak se ještě jednou podíval na fotku a se svým kufrem zmizel.

...

Cítil, jak ho něco nepříjemně chytlo a vymrštilo do neznáma. Když se znovu objevil na pevné zemi, tak první, co zjistil, bylo, že v Řecku je asi tepleji. Poté zmuchlal starou pohlednici a zahodil jí na zem, kde se jí ihned chopil vítr a hrál si s ní, dokud nezmizela za rohem. Pak se rozhlédl a k jeho mrzutosti nikde neviděl žádného chlápka, který by ho očekával. Stál sám v opuštěné šedivé uličce, nikde ani živáčka. Jediné zvuky se linuly z nedalekého domu a tak vyrazil k němu.

Byl to starý barák s oprýskanými dveřmi. Podle všeho to vypadalo na nějakou hospodu, a protože Harry neměl, co dělat, tak vyrazil na prohlídku. Říkal si, že by tam mohl být ten strejc, co ho má ubytovat. Za dveřmi byla snad ještě větší tma než venku, jediný světlo vycházelo z krbu u baru. Pomalu šel k baru, kde si chtěl sednout, ale celou cestu ho provázely pohledy místních štamgastů, ale i přesto v klidu došel k baru, kde se chtěl zeptat, jestli tady není nějaký muž jménem Sellito. Hospodský byl postarší tetovaný týpek a Harryho si měřil nic neříkajícím pohledem.

Harry se už už chtěl ozvat, když si vzpomněl na jeden detail. On neuměl rusky anebo, jak se tady mluvilo. A tak se zmohl jen na starou dobrou angličtinu. Hospodský nedal na sobě znát, že by mu rozuměl a jediná jeho reakce, byla, že před něj položil pivo, které si Harry nedůvěřivě prohlédl. Pohled se mu zastavil na opravdu barevném půllitru. Nejdřív si myslel, že má být zelený, ale při bližší prohlídce zjistil, že se jedná o klasicky skleněný, a zelený odstín je způsobován pouze poměrně vlažným přístupem barmana k hygieně. No, ale co stejně měl žízeň, a tak se chystal vzít ho do ruky, když v tom ho někdo strčil do zad a spustil na něj rusky. Harry sice ničemu nerozuměl, ale byl si jistý, že tento na prach nalitý chlápek bude dělat problémy. Otočil se na něj a další, co viděl, byla přibližující se pěst od onoho muže.

...

Muž středních let si hověl ve své kanceláři a liboval si, jak se mu dneska daří. Je teprve devět hodin a už se mu povedl mistrovský obchod. No, jak jinak nazvat, když dokážete vyměnit jedno dračí vejce za pět soudků prvotřídní whisky. Přemýšlel, co s ní udělá: „Dva sudy si nechám, to je samozřejmé, a zbytek asi prodám. No anebo možná radši tři sudy si nechám a dva prodám. A nejsou tři sudy málo? Taky pravda, čtyři si nechám a jeden prodám. Ale prodávat jeden soudek se skoro nevyplatí, takže bude nejlepší je všechny uložit u mě. Rozhodnuto, dobrá whisky se nezkazí."

Se spokojeným výrazem z dobře odvedené práce se podíval z okna a zamyslel se: „To je divný. Tam venku je nějak moc živo. Toto zase u Vincenta přehnali." a s blaženým výrazem zavzpomínal na léta, kdy v této malebné hospůdce trávil tolik času. Z těchto vzpomínek ho vytrhl zvuk rozbíjejícího se skla, a proto ihned přiskočil k oknu a podíval se, co se to vlastně v jeho ulici děje. To, co viděl, ho opravdu překvapilo a tak na nic nečekal a vyrazil ven.

Ani ne za dvě minuty už vybíhal na ulici a cestou k Vincentovi míjel muže, kterého viděl z okna. Byl v bezvědomí. Hospoda nebyla ani dvacet kroků vzdálená od jeho kanceláře a tak tam vrazil téměř ve stejnou dobu, jako vyběhl ven. Uvnitř ho zarazilo hned několik věcí. Sice věděl, že od dob, kdy sem chodil, se to tady dost změnilo. Hlavně proto, že z poměrně frekventované ulice se stala ponurá spojka mezi přístavem a dávno zapomenutým tržištěm, a z krásné prosvětlené hospůdky se stala ponurá díra, kterou navštěvují jen místní rybáři a rváči. Ale to, co ho nejvíce překvapilo, nebyla nová výzdoba, ale byl to ten chlapec. Jako by sem vůbec nepatřil, klidně si seděl za barem a upíjel ze svého půllitru. A také na něm nebyla vidět žádná zranění nebo snad jiná známka boje, snad jen lehce pomačkané tričko a špinavé kalhoty, ale to se o ostatních hostech nedalo říct. Leželi mezi troskami, které si dříve říkali nábytek, a buď byly v bezvědomí, nebo potichu sténali bolestí.

Nový host rychle pohledem vyhledal hostinského a s úlevou si oddychl, protože ten stál za zbytkem baru a čistil sklenici špinavým hadrem. Vůbec nevnímal tu realitu, že jeho hospoda právě prošla novou rekonstrukcí. A ani si příliš nevšímal chlápka, který k němu přišel a řekl: „Čau Vincente. Co se to tady stalo?"

Až teprve teď zdvihl hlavu od sklenice a řekl: „Nazdar Johne. Tebe jsem tady dlouho neviděl. Nabídl bych ti místo, ale jak vidíš, zrovna nemám žádnou židli volnou."

„A co se tady sakra stalo?"

„Ale vždyť to znáš. Trochu se to tady porvalo, ale to je v pohodě až zavřu tak to opravím."

„A co je zač ten kluk?", zeptal se John.

„Nevím je tady poprvé, ale právě na něj to zkusili a takhle dopadli. Dej na něj bacha. Umí se docela ohánět. Jo a taky mluví jen anglicky.", odpověděl a odložil „vyčištěnou" sklenici na bar.

„A sakra tak tohohle jsem měl asi hlídat. Já na něj úplně zapomněl.", si rychle pan Sellito vzpomněl a vyrazil k sedícímu chlapci, který si ho ani nevšímal. To se, ale změnilo, jakmile se k němu přiblížil. Chlapec se sice na něj ani nepodíval, ale promluvil: „Tak co ty jsi další. Doufám, že v tobě je něco víc." Tyto slova pana Sellita trochu vyděsila, a proto radši rychle spustil: „Ne to ne. Já jsem přítel. Dovol mi se představit, jmenuji se John Sellito. Ty jsi Harry Black, pokud se nepletu."

„To jsem rád, že jsem vás našel. Chtěl jsem se tady na vás zeptat, ale nerozuměl jsem jim ani slovo. No a pak jsem se tady nějak zasekl. Ale to je jedno můžeme jít." Stoupl si a vyrazil ke dveřím. Pan Sellito ještě stihl mávnout na pozdrav Vincentovi a se slovy „Pak to nějak srovnáme" šel za chlapcem.

...

 **Slovo autora:** Zdravím, omlouvám se, že přidávám s takovýmhle děsivým zpožděním, ale popravdě jsem zažil opravdu hodně náročný čtvrtrok a nebylo na nějaký to psaní moc času ani nadšení. Nejdříve jsem myslel, že ani nebudu nic přidávat, ale náhodou jsem nějak zabloudil na tuhle stránku a koukal jsem, že se někdo sháněl po novém díle. Takže tohle je pro ně takový malý vánoční dárek. Sice to je asi poměrně slabší díl, protože jsem měl od psaní docela dlouhou pauzu, takže to berte s nadhledem, ale aspoň je to zatím nejdelší kapitola. Co se týče dalších dílu, tak to fakt nevím, kdy budou, protože mám teď napsat diplomku a už mi s ní docela začíná téct do bot, ale měl by to už být docela volnější semestr, takže se třeba ke psaní dostanu častěji. Určitě když mi zanecháte nějaký komentáře s kritikou, radami nebo jen, že jste to četli, tak budu rád. A když uvidím, že to vůbec někdo četl, tak mě to třeba donutí k většímu úsilí. :D

Jinak tedy všem přeji veselé Vánoce a šťastný nový rok.


	6. Chapter 6

Oba se přemístili před menší rodinný domek, někde v okrajových částech města. Po hladkém přistání se Harry ani nestihl pořádně rozkoukat a už pan Sellito stál ve dveřích a pohybem ruky ho zval dál. Harry tedy dlouho neotálel a vyrazil za ním.

Vyšel několik schůdku k hlavnímu vchodu a pak už vstoupil dovnitř. První místnost, do které vešel, byla obrovská přijímací hala, a kdyby nebyl Harry čarodějem, určitě by ho překvapilo, jak se taková místnost může vejít do poměrně malého domku. Harry se ani nepodíval pořádně po místnosti a už hledal pana Sellita, který zrovna dával svůj kufřík malému domácímu skřítkovi, který se přemístil, kdo ví kam.

Pak se už pán domu začal opět věnovat hostu a provedl ho domem až do jeho dočasného pokoje. Byl to jednoduše zařízený pokoj s velkou postelí, s několika skříněmi a s volným přístupem do koupelny. Harry hodil svůj kufr do rohu místnosti, jen to zadunělo, a vyrazil vyzkoušet postel. Pan Sellito to přešel s úsměvem a se slovy „O půl dvanáctý je oběd." odešel.

Harry místo aby si vybalil, aspoň těch několik věcí co bude dnes potřebovat, tak radši usnul jak špalek a to i přesto, že kvůli časovému posunu bylo už půl desáté. Za chvíli ho probudilo lehké tahání za rukáv. Harryho ruka reflexivně vyrazila a zdvihla nepříjemného narušitele jeho spánku do vzduchu. Až potom, co otevřel oči a podíval se do velkých vyděšených očí domácího skřítka, tak si uvědomil, že to asi nebude nebezpečný vrah, co chtěl využít jeho spánek k nekalé činnosti. S myšlenkou, že ho stále paranoidní Fisher asi nakazil, pustil skřítka na zem, kde se rozplácl jak želva. Chvíli skřítkovi trvalo, než se uklidnil a podařilo se mu vstát na rozklepané nožky, poté stihl jen pisklavě říct: „Je oběd, pane." a zmizel.

Harry koukal ještě chvíli na místo, kde byl před chvílí skřítek, než si uvědomil význam jeho slov a vyrazil na oběd. Bohužel cestou zjistil, že zapomněl, kde má být jídelna a tak bloudil, než správnou místnost našel. U stolu už seděl pan Sellito, ale nebyl zde sám, vedle něj seděly další dvě osoby, které Harry správně tipoval na jeho syny. Všichni tři byli zrovna ponořeni do nějaké diskuze a tak chvíli trvalo, než si Harryho všimli. Poté, co si Harry sedl na židli, na kterou mu ukázal pán domu, se hovor stočil na Harryho: „Doufám, že jsi odpočinutý. Odpoledne se půjde nakupovat. Ale nejdříve bych ti chtěl představit mé syny, Roberta a Anthonyho. Oba studují už čtvrtým rokem na Kruvalu, takže pokud bys měl nějaké otázky o škole, tak je směřuj na ně."

Harry se na ně podíval a oba dva mu pohled vrátili i s lehkým úsměvem. Pak se postupně představili: „Ahoj, já jsem Anthony. Ale přátelé mi říkají Tony.", „No a já jsem Robert."

„Hm, já jsem Harry Black.", odpověděl jim a ani na chvíli nezaváhal se svým jménem. Harry Potter byl v chlapcových myšlenkách ten bláznivý a pro něj cizí Nebelvírčan a ten tady už dávno není, takže je správné přijmout nové jméno. K dalšímu rozhovoru se už nedostali, protože se jejich talíře začaly pomalu plnit. Bez dalšího mluvení se pustili do jídla a Harry tak mohl poznat kuchyni tohoto kraje.

Když se všichni do sytosti najedli, což v Harryho případě vyvolalo celou řadu pozvednutých obočí od členů Sellitovi rodiny, tak zase začal pan Sellito s úsměvem: „Koukám, že ti opravdu chutnalo a doufám, že se ti tady zatím líbí. Bohužel, odpoledne mám jisté jednání, takže roli průvodců se chopí mí synové. Můžeš se na ně spolehnout, vyznají se tady jako nikdo. Takže uvidíme se až na večeři." Už se chystal odejít, když v tom se otočil a řekl: „Jo a málem bych zapomněl, tohle vypij. Vyřeší to tvůj problém s jazykem. Bohužel s angličtinou bys tady moc nepochodil."

Harry si od něj převzal malou lahvičku s průzračným lektvarem a na jeden hlt jí vyprázdnil. Chuť byla stejná jak barva, prostě nijaká a žádnou změnu taky nepocítil. Ale pak na něj zamířil pan Sellito hůlkou a s formulí „ _Loquentes Russicum_ " se Harry musel znovu posadit. Hlavou mu najednou prolétávali slova, která v životě neslyšel, ale jakoby intuitivně věděl, co znamenají. Pak se začal pan Sellito omlouvat: „Promiň, já si neuvědomil, že to může být trochu matoucí. Ale neboj, za chvíli se to uklidní a nebudeš mít s ruštinou žádný problém. Ze začátku nebudeš možná úplně všemu rozumět, ale dej to mu čas. Za den nebo dva se to usadí. Ve škole bys to stejně musel podstoupit." Pak se podíval na hodiny a s nadávkami na to, jak ten čas letí, se přesunul do jiné části domu.

Harry ještě pořád trochu pomateně seděl, když poslouchal omluvy pana Sellita. Ale pomalu se mu už začala hlava znovu vyprazdňovat a dokonce i rozuměl několika nadávkám, které pan Sellito vypustil před odchodem. To bral jako dobrou lekci ruštiny.

Pak se znovu otočil na Tonyho a Roberta. Už zase nevěděl, který je který, i když to šlo přičíst za vinu tomu faktu, že se jedná o dvojčata. Byli o něco menší než on a rozhodně oproti Harrymu vypadali jako střízlíci. Oba měli hnědé vlasy a oči, které byli až nepřirozeně živé. Chvíli na sebe všichni koukali, než konečně jeden z dvojčat řekl: „Měli bychom vyrazit. Za čtvrt hodiny tady." A tak se rozešli do svých pokojů.

V pokoji se chtěl převléci, ale nakonec to vzdal, protože by to znamenalo, že by musel otevřít svůj kufr a hledat oblečení. A tak radši zůstal v tom, v čem byl, což znamenalo nechat si pomačkané tričko a trochu špinavé rifle. Pak si ještě vzal nějaké ty drobné na nákupy a vyrazil čekat na oba bratry.

Nečekal ani dvě minuty a už se vedle něj oba objevili. Vzali si na sebe rifle s trikem ve stejné barvě a pro něj s nic neříkajícím nápisem. Oba měli také přes záda přehozené batohy. Přišli k němu blíž a s tím, že ho přemístí, ho každý chytl za jednu ruku. To Harryho trochu zarazilo, protože z rozhovoru u oběda vyrozuměl, že oba chlapci jsou mladší než on a on mohl složit zkoušky z přemísťování jen díky nestandardní situaci. Pak už jenom ucítil silné trhnutí a byl pryč.

Téměř okamžitě se objevil v nějaké liduprázdné ulici a s tázavým výrazem se otočil na dvojčata, protože nechápal, proč jsou v takovéto zastrčené uličce, ale své průvodce nikde neviděl. Už si myslel, že si z něj dělají srandu, když v tom se napravo od něj otevřely dveře, z kterých vykoukl jeden z bratrů a s úsměvem se zeptal: „Ty s námi nejdeš?". Harry na nic nečekal a vyrazil za nimi. Vlezl do další zakouřené hospody, ale ve srovnání s touhle byla ta u Vincenta luxusní pětihvězdičková restaurace. Dvojčata si toho nevšímali, což značilo, že zde nejsou poprvé, a proráželi si cestu do zadní části místnosti. Tam objevili schody do sklepa, po kterých se vydali a po několika krocích narazili na další dveře. Když překonali i tuto poslední překážkou, tak se před nimi otevřela široká a dlouhá ulice. Harry se rozhlédl na obě strany, ale přes davy valící se všemi směry nedohlédl ani na jeden konec.

Pak se k němu otočil Tony a s důležitým výrazem spustil přednášku: „Vítej na Alexandrově ulici. Je to hlavní tepna kouzelnické obchodní čtvrti. Celá tato čtvrť je největší svého druhu v Evropě, dokonce ani Bílá v Moskvě není takhle rozsáhlá a spletitá. Nejdříve to byla jedna z malých obchodních uliček, kterých bylo po celé Evropě desítky, ale díky vzkvétajícímu obchodu se postupně rozrůstala a až v sedmnáctém století byla přesunuta pod město. No a od té doby se ještě několikrát zvětšila. Říká se, že tady seženeš úplně všechno, a když náhodou dneska něco ne, tak zítra určitě. Tahle čtvrť se rozkládá téměř pod celým městem a to v několika podložích, v některých místech je údajně až pět pater nad sebou. Říká se, že každý druhý den nějaký mudla náhodou najde některý ze vchodů, protože v průběhu let zde vznikly stovky vstupů a ani místní správa neví o všech. Ale historie tě asi moc nezajímá. Takže, co potřebuješ sehnat? Kdo se tady nevyzná, tak tady lehce zabloudí. A věř mi, že některým uličkám je lepší se vyhnout. Za ty roky se zde nahromadilo takové množství volné magie, že některé zákoutí si dokážou s hostem nepěkně pohrát a bohužel ani o různé zloděje a individua zde není nouze. Proto se nás radši drž, anebo se drž hlavních ulic, na nich dokážou Lovci udržet pořádek."

„Jasný. Mám někde seznam, co potřebuju.", řekl a začal prohrabovat kapsy. Po chvilce podal Tonymu seznam od Williama. „Plus se ještě musím sejít s panem Gregorovičem."

„Jo, většinu vím, kde sehnat. Ale pokud nemáš s Gregorovičem domluvenou schůzku, tak těžko ho tady zastihneme. Sice vím, kde má dům, ale málokdy tady bývá.", odpověděl mu Tony po zběžné prohlídce seznamu.

„Schůzku mám domluvenou na třetí hodinu."

„Ok. Tak teď můžeme jet podle tvého seznamu a i my máme na starost nějaké nákupy, takže to spojíme dohromady.", řekl Tony a vyrazil s bratrem v zádech přes ulici. V tuto dobu se po celé čtvrti pohybovalo velké množství různých obchodníků a jejich zákazníků. Nejdříve byl docela problém se procpat přes ulici doslova našlapanou kouzelníky, ale jakmile odbočili z hlavní třídy, tak se ulice mírně vylidnily.

Postupně prošli přibližně třicet obchodů, mezi kterými byli obchody s oblečením, s přísadami do lektvarů, s magickými předměty, knihkupectví a různé další obchůdky, o kterých nešlo s jistotou říct, co vlastně nabízejí. Robert se chopil role organizátora a postupně odškrtával položky na Harryho seznamu. A tak se pomalu začala přibližovat třetí hodina neboli hodina jeho schůzky. Harry nechápal, na co potřebuje tolik věcí, ale více ho udivily nákupy dvojčat. Oni nakupovali ve velkém. Brali všechno, co jim pod ruku padlo a zlato jenom mizelo.

Celý nákupy probíhaly v poklidu, jen v jedné postranní uličce, kde nebylo pořádně vidět ani na krok, z důvodu nefunkčního pouličního osvětlení, je napadla partička zlodějíčků. Tato příhoda je zdržela asi dvě minuty a tak málem nestihli schůzku s panem Gregorovičem. Nakonec k jeho domu, v jedné z prvních vedlejších uliček Alexandrovi ulice, došli se zpožděním právě dvou minut a tak na nic nečekali a rovnou zaklepali na ošuntělé dveře.

Po několika sekundách se začal za dveřmi ozývat nějaký šramot a hluboké oddechování. Poté, co se otevřelo a znovu zavřelo malé kukátko ve středu dveří, se i celé dveře rozpohybovaly. Harrymu se tak otevřel pohled do temné chodbičky, kde stál starý kouzelník. Chlapci pozdravili a Harry řekl: „Dobrý den. Vy musíte být mistr Gregorovič."

„Ano. To je pravda. A vy budete pan Black. Pojďte dál.", odpověděl energicky slavný výrobce hůlek a pohybem ruky je hnal dovnitř. Harry si oddechl, že muž mluvil anglicky. Popravdě nebýt bratrů Sellitových, tak by asi nikdy nezvládl tento nákup. Sice díky kouzlu jejich otce, rozuměl Harry při troše soustředění většině rozhovorů, aspoň na té elementární úrovni, ale právě díky bratrům a jejich dokonalé angličtině se nemusel ničeho obávat, protože mu vše plynule přeložili.

Stařík vedl Harryho podlouhlou chodbou k pootevřeným dveřím, ze kterých se linulo příjemné světlo. Vešli do této místnosti a Gregorovič přešel ke svému stolu, na kterém byly desítky předmětů a papíru, ale i přes tento fakt působil dojmem dokonalého řádu. Gregorovič se dlouho nerozmýšlel a rovnou přistoupil k věci. „Pane Blacku, můj i Váš čas je zajisté drahý a proto bych přeskočil obvyklé formality, a pokud dovolíte, pustil bych se přímo do naší záležitosti. Nejdříve bych Vás požádal o pokus s touto hůlkou. Je z magicky nejodolnějšího dřeva a příměsi dokonalé splývají k lepšímu usměrnění magie.", řekl a podal Harrymu světle hnědou hůlku.

Harry jí uchopil a pokusil se o nadnášení jedné z židlí u stolu, která na sebe nenechala dlouho čekat a vystřelila, tak rychle ke stropu místnosti, že na zem dopadaly téměř jen třísky. Harry něco podobného čekal, ale potěšilo ho, že hůlka neprovedla to samé, tak se jen usmál a řekl: „Není to asi to, co jsem čekal, ale beru ji."

Pan Gregorovič se lehce zachmuřil a odpověděl: „Bohužel, pravděpodobně nebude stačit. Vaše magie silně kolísá a už na první pohled vidím, jak tato hůlka ve vašich rukách trpí. Bojím se, že by neměla dlouhého životu, ale pro jistotu zkuste nějaký náročnější kouzlo s větší silou a uvidíme."

Harry bez odpovědi mávl směrem ke dveřím do chodby a pronesl formuli _"Confringo"_. Dveře v tom samém okamžiku explodovali a tříšky se rozlétly po celé místnosti. Bohužel tyto tříšky nebyly jen ze dveří, ale i ze zbytku chodby a Harryho nové hůlky. Harry se otočil na Gregoroviče a řekl: „Měl jste pravdu. Fakt to není ta pravá. Co máte dál?"

Gregoroviče nijak nevyvedlo z rovnováhy to, že právě přišel o část svého domu, a řekl: „Jak jsem si myslel, nevydržela to. Máte neuvěřitelnou magii, ale nebojte se, ještě se mi nikdy nestalo, abych zklamal zákazníka. Speciálně pro Vás jsem si připravil něco extra. Tohle byl pouze jistý pokus, ale věřím, že se Vám bude líbit."

Otočil se ke svému stolu a z pootevřené zásuvky vytáhl úzkou podlouhlou krabičku z matného kovu. Po otevření z ní vyklouzla temně černá hůlka. Tu bleskově sebral kostěnými prsty ze stolu, a když jí podával Harrymu, řekl: „Pane Blacku, na této hůlce jsem pracoval poslední měsíc a myslím si, že by Vám měla vyhovovat. A jestli ne, tak už nevím, co s Vámi. Je vyrobená z kovu, přesněji ze smíchání skřetího zlata, vulkánské oceli, stellaria a dračího skla. Tím jsem zvýšil její odolnost, ale na úkor jisté spotřeby, pokud by to šlo tak nazvat. Vlastně jde o to, že nevede, tak dokonale magii, jak bych chtěl, a dochází k jistým, bohužel nezanedbatelným, ztrátám, ale ve Vašem případě, to asi nehraje roli. Je to mistrovské dílo, a pokud ona selže, tak pak se obávám, že Vám hůlková magie není souzená. No, ale neměl bych se chválit, dokud jí nevyzkoušíte."

Harry tentokrát už opatrněji mávl hůlkou k rozbitým dveřím a pronesl " _Reparo"._ Kousky dveří se začali pomalu spojovat, až vytvořily dveře nové. Ty byly od starých téměř k nerozeznání, až na chybějící kliku, která kdo ví, kde skončila. Harry se už o poznání spokojeněji podíval na Gregoroviče a řekl: „Jo, ta bude dobrá."

„Ano, ta by mohla vyhovovat. Ještě bych zkusil drobnou kontrolu.", odpověděl s hrdostí v hlase starý prodavač a převzal si od něj hůlku. Pak provedl několik složitých pohybů svojí hůlkou a spokojeně přikývl. Vrátil jí Harrymu a řekl: „Skvěle Vám sedne. Jen by se mohla při častějším používání trochu přehřívat, ale to se dá čekat. Je skvělé, že i její jádro se s Vámi skvěle sžilo. Díky Vašemu magickému vzorku, který jste mi zaslal, jsem dokázal sladit tři substance, které se vzájemně doplňují. U magicky silnějších jedinců je poměrně běžné najít celou řadu kombinací. Dokonce jsem jednou měl v držení hůlku s šesti jádry. Ale u Vás jsem se obával zacházet do jistých extrémů, a tak jsem nakonec zvolil dračí šupinu, baziliščí šupinu a šupinu z amfisbena. Jedná se o poměrně silnou kombinaci, ačkoliv se spíše hodí pro usnadnění kontroly a manipulace s magií. Nikoliv k navýšení celkové síly kouzel. Usoudil jsem, že ve Vašem případě by to mohlo být mírně řečeno nevhodné. No, ale dost už o Vaší hůlce. Musíte omluvit starého užvaněného starce, ale Vy jste nebyl jednoduchý zákazník a takové já mám rád."

„Cením si Vaší práce. Určitě mě nezklame.", odpověděl slušně Harry.

„Děkuji. Všechno důležité máte napsáno na tomto pergamenu. Rád jsem Vás poznal, a kdykoliv jsem Vám opět k službám."

Harry si od něj vzal jak hůlku, tak krabičku s pergamenem, a vzpomněl si na váček, který ho tížil v kapse: „Tady máte něco na pokrytí nákladů."

„To není potřeba. Zaplaceno jsem už dostal předem, tohle nemůžu přijmout."

„Ne, vezměte si to. Berte to jako dar a výraz díků. Bohužel musím už jít, určitě chápete, že mám dost zařizování.", řekl Harry a otočil se ke dveřím, kam ho následovali obě dvojčata, která celou dobu stála u krbu v rohu pracovny.

„Tak tedy děkuji. A nerad jsem Vás zdržoval. Na shledanou.", uctivě odpověděl Gregorovič. Harry už ani neodpověděl a vyrazil zpět do kouzelnické uličky. Cestou, ale musel překonat zničenou chodbu, která se opravila jen částečně, jakoby v pruzích, kde se části blýskaly novotou jen, aby mohly být vystřídány pruhy, v kterých vládl dokonalý chaos a zmar.

Hned jak vypadl na ulici, tak se otočil k dvojčatům a se vzpomínkou na minulé hodiny řekl: „Doufám, že už jsme pokryli celý seznam, protože si začínám myslet, že toho mám nějak moc. Jedu do školy sám, takže nevím, proč nakupuji pro celý autobus."

„Měl bys být rád, že toho máš tolik. Kruval není žádná letní chata, je poměrně odříznutý od okolí, takže ještě budeš litovat, že toho nemáš víc. Ale neboj, když ti něco bude scházet, stačí se za námi stavit a za skromný příspěvek ti seženeme cokoliv. Za ty roky už máme vyšlapané jisté cestičky. Ale můžeš být klidný, ty už máš seznam kompletní. Jestli chceš tak se můžeš přemístit k nám domů. My musíme ještě něco dokoupit.", odpověděl mu jeden z bratrů. Harry nedokázal identifikovat, který to byl, ale to mu bylo úplně jedno. Nechtělo se mu vracet samotnému a tak s tím, že je doprovodí, vyrazili opět do víru ulic.

Další dvě hodiny navštěvovali jeden obchod za druhým a chlapci si odškrtávali desítky a desítky položek na svém soukromém seznamu, který ve skutečnosti odpovídal spíše menší knize. Takhle se dopracovali až k poslední dnešní zastávce.

Harry s Robertem už stáli před dveřmi do obchodu se sladkostmi a různými pamlsky a jen čekali na druhého bratra, který se zasekl v sousedním obchůdku při rovnání dvou tuctů nových famfrpálových košťat do jeho bezedného batohu. Když je konečně dohnal, tak vstoupili do cukrárny, nebo jak tomu tady říkali. Harrymu se už ve dveřích téměř rozsvítila očka touhou. Ty vůně a chutě, co se krámkem rozpínaly, si ho ihned podmanily a ani na moment nezauvažoval, že by tuto svatyni mohl opustit bez nacpaných kapes.

Harry si to ani sám neuvědomoval, ale v posledních týdnech, nebo spíše v týdnech od jeho změny, se jeho apetit výrazně změnil. Snad ne, že by z něj byl mlsoun, který valí jen sladké, ale spíš toho nyní za den snědl tolik, co celý jeho nebelvírský ročník při sobotním obědu. Ve skutečnosti, kdyby dával pozor při jedné z mnoha návštěv skřetů a lékouzelníků, tak by věděl, že tímto způsobem se jeho tělo snaží vyrovnávat s neustálým borcením jeho magického jádra a s tím spojenými bolestmi. Skřeti také doporučovali, aby trávil většinu dne spánkem, což by mělo vést k lepší kondici jeho těla, ale z důvodu časového presu, to starý Black zavrhl a vytvořil mu onen divoký prázdninový program.

Když za sebou zavřeli prosklené dveře a zvonek, oznamující příchod nových zákazníků, se odmlčel, tak se k nim otráveným krokem vydal mladý, asi dvacetiletý, prodavač. Zamračil se na trojici chlapců a řekl: „Tak co chcete?"

Slova se chopil jeden z dvojčat a s úsměvem přehlédl nerudnost prodavače: „Máme zájem o nějaké vaše výrobky."

Prodavač se na trojici ještě více zamračil a sarkasticky začal: „Jo to mě napadlo, že jste si sem nepřišli koupit nový kotlíky. Možná mi neuvěříte, ale já jsem si přečetl, co stojí napsáno na dveřích. A víte vy co, já nemám čas ani náladu koukat, jak si tady tři nějací studentíci koupí šest bonbónů."

Druhý z dvojčat už to nevydrželo a sám s podmračeným výrazem odpověděl: „Sakra chlape, co si o sobě myslíte? My jsme vaši zákazníci, tak se k nám tak zatraceně chovejte, nebo pujdeme jinam."

„Jo to klidně můžete, víte mě, je to už vlastně jedno. Stejně tady končím. Majitel domu chce od otcovy smrti takový nájem, že další měsíc bych zde nevydržel, takže nemám touhu si poslední dny práce komplikovat prodejem pytlíku čokolády. Jestli něco chcete, tak si vyberte sami.", řekl a vyrazil na druhou stranu obchodu.

Harry si celého rozhovoru ani moc nevšímal, protože měl ještě stále trochu problémy porozumět nové řeči. A tak stejně jako ve všech zbylých obchodech, nechal vše na bratrech a sám se rozhlížel. Připadal si tady, jak v pohádce. Poprvé za několik týdnů našel místo, kde by klidně mohl zůstat napořád a kochat se všemi možnými dobrotami a laskominami. Vlastně z celého rozhovoru vyrozuměl jen to, ať si vyberou sami a tak s dvojčaty vyrazil mezi regály. Tony s Robertem se brzy rozeběhli každý jiným směrem a vypisovali si svoje objednávky a tak Harry bloumal tímto královstvím sám.

Nakonec asi po necelých deseti minutách se všichni sešli před pultem, kde seděl onen mladý muž a luštil si magickou křížovku, v které se jednotlivá slova často samovolně měnila a přepisovala. Po několika dlouhých sekundách se podíval na dvojčata a otráveně se zeptal: „Tak co to bude?"

Nejdříve Tony a poté Robert mu dali lístky s jejich objednávkami a prodavač se s vytaženou hůlkou pustil do čtení. Po několika minutách, co přivolával jednotlivé krabice a sčítal ceny, se už konečně s drobným úsměvem otočil na chlapce a řekl: „Bude to vše.". Bylo na něm vidět, že velikost objednávek obou bratrů mu zvedla náladu a začal se chovat téměř jako prodavač.

Když přepočítal hromádku mincí, kterou dostal od sourozenců, tak se otočil na Harryho se slovy: „A vy si budete přát co?". Harrymu chvíli trvalo, než pochopil význam mužových slov a ještě déle mu trvalo, než v tomto pro něj novém jazyce zformoval odpověď. V hlavě mu sice jakoby vyskočila odpověď hned, ale dostat ji poté dlouhé cestě z hlavy na jazyk bylo obtížnější. Nakonec, ale řekl: „Já chci všechno." Poté se usmál nad svými jazykovými dovednostmi.

Na druhé straně pultu se, ale na něj pro změnu nechápavě díval mladý obchodník, který přemýšlel, co sakra znamená „Jí cci všicno". Když mu to trochu překvapený Tony přeložil, tak se mu opět na tvář vrátil podmračený výraz a řekl: „No to ne, chlapče. Já nebudu vyndávat z každé krabice jeden kus kvůli někomu, kdo neví, co chce."

Harry se nejdříve snažil pochopit odpověď, která se mu dostala, ale nakonec se stejně otočil na bratry a několika slovy jim vysvětlil, že chce prostě vše, kromě kasy, nábytku a prodavače. A nakonec když je ujistil, že zlata má dost, tak se otočili k čekajícímu prodavači a opatrně mu vše pěkně vyložili.

Jeho výraz poté prošel několika změnami a to od podmračeného až vytočeného výrazu přes šokovaný až do výrazu člověka, který prožívá Vánoce v létě, i když k němu se dostal až poté, co Harry položil na pult měšec plný zlata. Pak to také chvíli vypadalo, že Harryho políbí, ale nakonec už několikrát zmíněný pult mu v tom zabránil a tak se na něj jenom velmi vřele usmál a se slzami v očích spustil: „Pane, je mi ctí, poznat takového znalce dobrých chutí. Opravdu nevím, jak Vám mám poděkovat, právě jste mě zachránil. Je škoda, že se otec nedožil setkání se s takovýmto gentlemanem. Pokud dovolíte, tak než vše zabalím, tak bych Vám nabídl drobnou ochutnávku. Samozřejmě na účet podniku. A prosím říkejte mi Tome."

A tak sourozenci Sellitovy s Harrym strávili další hodinu usazeni za malým stolkem v zadní místnosti obchodu, kde se věnovali hromadě čokolády a jiných dobrot, kterou jim Tom nabídl. To vše Harryho pouze utvrdilo v tom, že udělal výjimečně dobrý obchod a to i přesto, že zde nechal hotové jmění.

Tom mu celý nákup zabalil do očarované dřevěné krabičky, která vypadala jako větší bonboniéra, ale po otevření byla rozdělena do několika pater, které se samy neustále doplňovaly a to až do vyčerpání zásob, což by pro běžného člověka znamenalo několik let, ale pro Harryho, kdo ví?

Po rychlé ochutnávce jeho nového pokladu se vydal pryč. U dveří ho ještě zastavil Tom se slovy „Rád jsem Vás poznal, kdybyste někdy něco potřeboval tak mě stačí kontaktovat. Nikdo se nevyzná líp ve městě než já. Ptejte se na Malýho Toma."

Harry vyšel před obchod a bratrům, kteří byli ještě pořád vykolejený z událostí poslední hodiny, řekl: „Já už mám všechno. Takže můžeme jít zpět."

„My už taky. Ale musíme se dostat na povrch, odsud se nedá přemístit.", odpověděl Robert a odvedl ho k blízkému východu, který pro změnu ústil do místnosti bez oken, odkud se přemístili.

...

Po přemístění do domku pana Sellita se rozešli do svých pokojů, kde Harry konečně otevřel svůj kufr a vysypal do něj výsledek jeho dnešního nákupu, který mu po celou dobu nosil Robert v batohu. Pak, i přesto, že se údajně mělo jedna o bezedný úložný prostor, na něm chvíli skákal, aby ho dokázal zavřít. Přitom se také konečně stihl převléci. Do večeře se ještě povaloval po pokoji, a jakmile mu skřítek oznámil, že je připravená, tak se vyrazil najíst, s touhou poznat nové taje kuchyně tohoto cizího kraje.

Navečeřel se jen s dvojčaty, protože pán domu nebyl ještě doma, a ti mu také řekly, že zítra v jedenáct vyrazí směr nová škola. Po půl hodině se dostal zase zpět do pokoje, kde našel jednoho domácího skřítka ve společnosti jeho vlastního skřítka Zásobovatele, jak se mu naučil v poslední době říkat.

Poté, po ujištění skřítka rodiny Sellitových, že onen neznámy skřítek opravdu patří k panu Blackovi, se Harry dočkal poslední objednávky. Také dostal dopis od jednoho nevrlého lektvaristy z jedné nechvalně proslulé Londýnské uličky, kde si onen muž stěžoval, že nemohl několik dní téměř oka zamhouřit, protože je strávil výrobou jistého dryáku. A že pro příště by přivítal více času nebo, že se na to vykašle, přičemž on použil trochu poetičtější výrazy. Harry si toho, ale nevšímal a po kontrole toho, že nyní má zásoby minimálně na půl roku, si šel spokojeně lehnout, protože zítra ho měl údajně čekat velký den.

...

 **Slovo autora:** Tak opět po dlouhé době přidávám kapitolku. Ve srovnání s předešlou je sotva poloviční, co se délky týče, ale nějak jsem sem nechtěl už cpát cestu do Kruvalu. Omlouvám se a vím, že tahle kapitola je vcelku o ničem, ale nechtěl jsem to celé přeskočit, protože pokud se k tomu někdy dostanu, tak bych se chtěl do tohoto města s pozdějším dějem vrátit. Opět nebudu slibovat a ani hádat, kdy bude další díl, protože to fakt nevím. Záleží na hromadě věcí a to ať už čase, náladě nebo i jen na tom kolik lidí to tady sleduje.


End file.
